Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Chosen
by Naitch03
Summary: Ten years after Episode I, a sinister plot to kill a Senator brings Buffy and Anakin back into contact with the people they care most about. Will they be able to protect them, and will Anakin be able to resist the call of the Dark Side?
1. Chapter 1: Reunions

**A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far, Far Away…..**

**Star Wars**

**Episode II:**

**Attack of the Chosen**

Ten years after the events in Episode I, The Republic is beginning to splinter under the corruption in the Senate. Meanwhile, an unknown party is trying to assassinate Senator Amidala, and at the behest of the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, the Jedi appoint Obi-Wan, and Anakin to watch over the Senator, and Padawan Buffy is sent to work with Junior Senator Willow Naberrie in both uncovering the plot against Padmè, as well as finding a possible way home. As events unfold, new allegiances will be made, lives will be lost, and one of the party begins their decent to the Dark Side…..

**Dramatis Personae**

**Buffy Skywalker; Jedi Padawan, Slayer (female human)**

**Willow Naberrie; Junior Senator from Naboo (female human)**

**Anakin Skywalker; Jedi Padawan (human male)**

**Obi-Wan Kenobi; Jedi Knight (human male)**

**Mace Windu; Jedi Master (male human**

**Yoda; Jedi Master (male your guess is as good as mine)**

**Zett Jukassa; Jedi Padawan (human male)**

**Serra Keto, Jedi Knight (human female)**

**Nejaa Halcyon, Jedi Master (human male)**

**Count Dooku; Dark Lord of the Sith (male human)**

**Palpatine/Darth Sidious; Dark Lord of the Sith, Supreme Chancellor of the Republic (male human)**

**Nute Gunray; Viceroy of the Trade Federation (male Neimoidian)**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars is owned by George Lucas and Lucas Arts, Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Wheedon and Mutant Enemy. Dialogue from Star Wars- Episode II: Attack of the Clones is taken both from the movie and from the novelization written by R.A. Salvatore. I own nothing except for part of the plot, the computer I work on, the TV I watch, and the Car I can barely afford to put gas into now (Thanks for that, George!), so please don't sue me.**

**Chapter 1: Reunions

* * *

**

It was daytime on Coruscant when the Naboo Royal Cruiser arrived with its two small escort fighters. The massive ship was an impressive sight- twice as large as the previous model, with great, sweeping wings and four engines. The ship gracefully made its way to one of the Senate landing platforms and set down gently, its ramp lowering as soon as the engines had died down. Its fighter escorts landed on two outlying platforms that were connected to the main platform. The two fighter pilots climbed out of their ships and headed towards the larger cruiser, whose passengers were just starting to come out.

And then the cruiser exploded.

The explosion tossed the two fighter pilots backwards, and both covered their heads as debris pelted the area around them. In an instant, though, one of the pilots was up and running towards the prone figure lying on the ground, her dark ceremonial gowns burned and her face covered in blood. The pilot knelt down besides the fallen figure and pulled off her helmet, revealing the anguished face of Padmè Amidala, former Queen and now Senator of Naboo. Padmè gathered up the body of her friend and bodyguard up in her arms.

"Cordè!" she whispered to her. The decoy opened her eyes and stared up at her friend.

"I'm sorry M'Lady," she gasped out, "I'm…not sure I… I've failed you." Her voice trailed off and her head slumped to the side, then she was dead.

"Cordè!" Padmè cried out again, softly this time. Then she frantically started looking around, trying to get a glimpse of the one person she knew she could not loose.

"M'Lady, you are still in danger!" Captain Typho, her new head of security called out, but Padmè paid him no heed.

"Willow!" she cried out, desperately searching the wreckage for her sister…

And suddenly, there was another explosion as a large section of wreckage blasted upwards and outwards, and then Willow rose out of the hole she had created. Silently she hovered herself away from the wreckage and landed next to her sister. Padmè gave her a quick look-over- aside from some burn spots in her clothes, singed hair, and the dirt and grime that covered her face's he appeared to be alright. Padmè had to suppress a shudder at the sight of her eyes- no matter how many times she saw them turn all black when Willow used her powers, it never failed to unnerve her somewhat.

"Okay, that was SO not in the travel brochure!" Willow exclaimed, then seeing Cordè lying motionless on the ground, she quickly knelt beside her and placed a hand on the decoy's forehead. She closed her eyes and concentrated, then let out a disappointed sigh.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Willow said sadly. Padmè nodded. Both girls stood, and Captain Typho came up beside them. "Senators, please!" he cried. "Would you so diminish Cordè's death as to stand her and risk your own life? What good will her sacrifice be if­-"

"Enough, Captain." Padmè interrupted, as she and Willow started to make their way towards the entrance to the Senate building. Typho took point, while R2-D2 detached himself from Padmè's starfighter and took up the rear.

* * *

A few hours later, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood in his office, staring out of the window to view the city of Coruscant. Behind him, seated in front of his desk, were representatives from the Jedi Council, whom he had asked to his office to advise him on the coming vote for the creation of an army for the Republic.

"I fear this vote." The Chancellor remarked, looking out over his city.

"It is unavoidable." Mace Windu replied from his seat in front of the desk. Mace was a tall, dark, and muscular human; his bald head and penetrating eyes lent him a commanding presence that wasn't to be ignored by anyone. Next to him sat Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda, two of his fellow Masters on the Jedi Council.

"And it could unravel the remainder of the Republic." Palpatine replied. "Never have I seen the Senators so at odds over any issue."

"Few issues would carry the import of creating a Republic army," Jedi Master Plo Koon remarked from his place behind Yoda. His dark, shadowed eyes seemed reflexive over his black mask. "The Senators are anxious and afraid, and believe that no vote will ever be more important than this one now before them."

"And this way or that, much mending must you do." Yoda remarked. "Unseen is much that is here."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends." Palpatine continued. "And I fear that delay on this definitive issue might well erode the Republic through attrition. More and more star systems are joining the separatists."

Mace nodded in understanding. "And yet, when the vote is done, if the losers do break away-"

"I will not let this Republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two!" Palpatine declared. "My negotiations will not fail!"

"But if they do," Mace replied evenly, keeping his voice calm, "you must realize that there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

Palpatine took a few calming breaths, then turned to face the diminutive Master. "Master Yoda, do you really think it will come to war?"

Yoda closed his eyes for a moment, attempting to concentrate. What he saw, or rather didn't see, unnerved him somewhat.

"Impossible to see, the future is. The Dark Side clouds everything. But this I am sure of," he said, opening his eyes and staring directly at Palpatine, "Do their duty, the Jedi will."

Before Palpatine could respond to that statement, a hologram of one of Palpatine's aids appeared on his desk.

"The loyalist committee has arrived, my Lord." The aid said.

"Send them in."

Palpatine rose from his chair, as did the seated Jedi as a group of Senators entered the Chancellors office. The group was made up of Senator Padmè Amidala, who was followed by her Junior Senator and sister Willow Naberrie; Jar Jar Binks, Captain Typho, and Padmè's handmaiden Dormè brought up the rear. Behind them walked Senators Bail Organa and Horox Ryyder.

Yoda pointedly walked up to Padmè and tapped her lightly with his cane.

"With you, the Force is strong, young Senator." Yoda told her warmly. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. To see you alive bring warm feelings to my heart."

'Thank you, Master Yoda." The young Senator replied. "Do you have any idea who was behind this attack?"

Mace Windu stepped forward. "Senator, we have nothing definitive, but our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo."

Padmè shook her head. _I've seen the frustration of the spice miners,_ she thought, _but I don't think they'd go this far._

_Nor do I,_ Willow thought back, _they would have nothing to gain from it._

Padmè mentally concurred with her sister, then turned hard gaze onto Master Windu.

"I do not wish to disagree," she said, "But I think that Count Dooku was behind it."

There was a small murmur that spread throughout the office at that suggestion, and the Jedi Masters looked at one another with expressions that ranged from disbelief to disapproval.

"You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi." Mace pointed out in a calm, resonating voice. "He wouldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character."

"He is a political idealist, not a murder." Ki-Adi-Mundi added, his large cone-shaped head towering over the other masters. Willow let out a derisive snort.

"Characters can change in a heartbeat. If you don't believe me, then just ask Buffy about her first boyfriend." Willow thought briefly back to the whole Angel-Angelus incident. "And I have found that sometimes political ideals can lead one into the realm of murder, however distasteful a person may find it."

It seemed as if an argument that could rival anything in the Senate was about to break out, but then Yoda tapped his tiny cane to the floor, drawing attention to himself.

"In dark times, nothing is as it appears to be. But the fact remains, Senators," he said, looking right at Padmè and Willow, who stood side by side, "In grave danger you both are."

Palpatine sighed at that, but then his face suddenly brightened a bit. "Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senators be placed under the protection of your graces?"

Willow brightened at the idea, for she knew that, if the Jedi agreed, she would be seeing her best friend for the first time in person in nearly four years. Padmè, on the other hand, didn't share the same sentiment.

"Chancellor, if I may comment, I do not believe the-"

"Situation is that serious." Palpatine finished for her. "No, but I do, Senator."

"Chancellor, please! I do not want any more guards!" Padmè pleaded.

"And I do not wish to be hampered from conducting my own investigation into this matter, which I am doing." Willow added.

Palpatine smiled at the two girls in a way Padmè would have found condescending from any other man. "I realize all too well that additional security might be disruptive for you both," he paused for a moment, then his face brightened as if he had suddenly found an acceptable compromise. "But perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend." Palpatine smiled and looked to Masters Windu and Yoda. "Master Kenobi, perhaps?"

Mace nodded. "That's possible. He has just returned from a border dispute on Ansion." Windu looked over to Willow, who looked as if she was about to say something. "Additionally, I believe my own Padawan would be able to assist you on your investigation, Senator." Willow smiled; she knew who his Padawan was. Padmè still looked like she was about resist, so Palpatine spoke up once more.

"Do it f or me, M'Lady. Please. I will rest easier. We had a big scare today. The thought of loosing you is unbearable."

Padmè gave a defeated sigh- how does one say no to the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic? Mace nodded.

"I will have Obi-Wan report to you at once, M'Lady." and with that, the Jedi left the room. Padmè watched them leave-

And behind her, standing behind his desk, Chancellor Palpatine watched them all.

* * *

_FLASH_

_Buffy ran up the stairs that led to the main hanger of this facility. She wasn't quite sure where she was, or where she was going to, but she knew she had to reach the hanger and help her brother and Obi-Wan. She reached the level where the hanger was and ran into the antechamber connected to it. Wait, there was someone here…_

_On the floor! Buffy couldn't make out who it was, but the person was tied up. She quickly activated her lightsaber, and the silver-colored blade sliced clean through the ropes._

'_Quickly!' she called to the person. 'We have to get in there and help them!'_

_As she turned to run into the hanger, she heard the voice speak._

'_I got a better plan.' The voice said. It sounded distorted, like the person was speaking under several feet of water. Buffy turned around to face the person-_

_And was blasted back into the wall by a powerful burst of energy._

'_You die.'_

_FLASH_

_Buffy was in a small hut. Where it was, she couldn't tell. But she could see who was in it-_

_Shmi, her mother. And she was tied to a post, hands outstretched, back facing out. And her back was already criss-crossed with cuts that welled up blood. She screamed as the whip was brought down upon her back yet again…_

_FLASH_

And Buffy awoke from her meditation with a gasp. She closed her eyes and took a couple steadying breaths, trying to regulate her erratic breathing.

"Can't I ever have a nice, pleasant vision?" Buffy muttered to herself as she nimbly stood up and stretched out her cramped muscles.

Ten years at the temple had been good for the Slayer. Now in her thirties, Buff was pretty sure she was the oldest living Slayer in existence. Of course, not having any demons trying to kill her, or anybody trying to end the world, for that matter was pretty good for one's health. She wore the simple loose fitting pants and tunic of the Jedi- despite the lack of fashion, she found they gave her incredible freedom of movement, and were quite comfortable to boot. Her once long hair had been cut short, falling only to her neck, and her Padawan's braid was tucked behind her ear. In many ways, she was the model Jedi.

Except for, at 32, she was the oldest Padawan in the temple. A fact that Anakin never ceased to tease her about. Of course, when he did that, she merely brought up a little flight he took when he was nine…

Buffy sensed a presence behind her, and smiled.

"Good afternoon, Master."

"Good afternoon, my not-so-young Padawan."

Buffy scowled. Sometimes, it wasn't just Anakin who reminded her about her age. "You know, you could fix that whole 'Padawan' deal if you'd just promote me."

"You knew how long it could take when you agreed to be trained, Buffy." Mace said as he walked into the meditation chamber. "However, it has been agreed among the Masters that it is time for you to face your trials."

Buffy couldn't suppress a smile at the news. "That's good news, Master. When do I leave?"

"And who said you're going to be leaving?"

Buffy's face screwed up in confusion. "I don't understand, Master…"

"This morning, someone tried to assassinate the Senators from Naboo."

"Willow…"

"Is fine, as is Senator Amidala. However, they are still in grave danger. Obi-Wan and Anakin have been assigned to guard Senator Amidala…"

"Annie's gonna love that…" Buffy muttered under her breath. Mace frowned at the interruption, and then continued.

"While you have been assigned to assist Senator Naberrie in her investigation."

Buffy looked at her Master for a moment. "And the trial will be…"

Mace couldn't suppress a chuckle. "You are already an accomplished warrior, Buffy. Your skills in that area are not in question. However, this situation has presented a number of unique challenges that the Council would like to see how well you would handle them. Your trial, as well as your assignment, is to find out who is behind these attacks, as well as protect Senator Naberrie. Understood?"

Buffy bowed. "Yes, Master." She paused for a moment, then smiled She was going to see Willow again! "When do I leave?"

"Obi-Wan and Anakin will be leaving within the hour. Go with them, and meet up with Senator Naberrie at Senator Amidala's apartment. May the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Master," Buffy replied. "May the Force be with you, as well."

* * *

An hour later Buffy, Anakin, and Obi-Wan stood in the turbo lift as it headed up to Senator Amidala's quarters. Rather, Buffy and Obi-Wan stood, while Anakin fidgeted nervously, something that the other two Jedi picked up on.

"You seem a little on edge, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Not at all." He replied, rather unconvincingly.

"I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks."

"You fell into that nightmare, Master, and I rescued you. Remember?"

Buffy snorted. "Annie's just nervous 'cause he's going to see his girlfriend again." She said in a teasing voice, emphasizing the world girlfriend. Obi-Wan had to hide a grin behind his hand as Anakin sputtered in indignation.

"The Senator is not, nor ever was, my girlfriend!"

Buffy chuckled at Anakin's obvious discomfort. "He's probably thinking about ways of impressing her. Hey!" she said suddenly, "Here's an idea! You could fly into an enemy command carrier and blow it up form the inside again…"

"Oh, for the love of the Force!" Anakin groaned. "It's been TEN YEARS! Will you EVER let that go?"

"No." Buffy said, staring back at her brother. Obi-Wan laughed outright at the siblings' antics.

"How is it, Buffy, that Master Windu has put up with you for ten years?" the Jedi Knight asked her.

"Easy, Master," Anakin said before Buffy could respond, looking straight over the top of the Slayer's head, "He just talks over her. Not that that's hard…"

"Oh, ha-ha." Buffy shot back as the lift came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a gangly, albeit well-dressed Gungan diplomat. Buffy couldn't help but think he looked familiar…

"Obi! Obi! Obi!" Jar Jar Binks shouted, hopping up and down like a rabbit on speed. Buffy groaned inwardly, but kept a neutral expression on her face. Another reason to dislike politicians…

Obi-Wan smiled politely and did his best to calm the Gungan down. After getting reacquainted again, Obi-Wan asked to be shown to the Senators. Jar Jar immediately sobered up and showed them into the main sitting room. Anakin's breath came up short as he finally saw Padmè for the first time in ten years. She was still as radiant as ever, her long dark hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Beside her stood Dormè and Captain Typho, in their handmaiden garb and military uniform respectively.

"Well, look who's here."

The three Jedi turned at the sound of the voice, and Buffy smiled broadly as Willow walked out of an adjoining bedroom.

"Yessa, Senator Willow! Desa Jedi ariven!" Jar Jar replied, but Buffy was already in motion, rushing over to her friend and enveloping her in a huge hug. Obi-Wan smiled at the reunion, then turned to face the other Senator.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady." Obi-Wan said. Padmè moved to shake his outstretched hand, glancing briefly in Anakin's direction. Her eye's showed no hint of recognition.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi." The Senator replied. "I'm so glad our paths have crossed again. But I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

"I am sure the members of the Jedi Council have their reasons." The Jedi replied. Padmè sighed in resignation, and then looked again to the Padawan that stood silently by his Masters side. She studied him for a moment, before recognition finally kicked in.

"Annie?" she said incredulously. Anakin's spirit's lifted as she finally recognized him. "Can it be? My goodness how you've grown!" she continued, looking him over with an appraising eye. Willow had to stifle a giggle, and Buffy playfully smacked her arm.

"Easy there, Rose." Buffy chastised.

"It's just Willow, Buffy." Willow replied with a smile. "No more hiding."

Anakin, meanwhile, was awkwardly trying to return Padmè. "So have you. Grown more beautiful, I mean." Anakin stood up straight, and then frowned slightly. "And much shorter. For a Senator, I mean."

"Very smooth, Brother."

Padmè chuckled. "It is good to see you again, Buffy. You look well."

"I feel well." Buffy replied, smiling back at the Senator. Willow nodded.

"How's Master Windu treating you?" Willow asked.

"Very well, Wills." Buffy replied. "He's been a great mentor; I really look up to him."

"Of course, she looks up to everybody these days…" Anakin replied with a smirk, ignoring the scowl on Obi-Wan's face. Buffy narrowed her eyes at her brother; Willow could sense trouble ahead, so she steered Buffy back towards the lift.

"You'll want to be briefed on what I've found in my investigation, young as it is." Willow said as she pushed the button on the lift, opening the doors. "All of my files are at my office at the Senate building- why don't we head over there?"

Buffy looked at her friend, then smiled and nodded. "Sound like a plan. That way, we can also catch up." They entered the lift, and Buffy turned and looked back to the two remaining Jedi. "I'll leave you two to watch the Senator's back. Just remember, Annie-"she added, looking her brother in the eye with a smirk, "to watch her back- that's everything _above _the waist." She motioned with her hand. With a smirk, she watched as her brother's faced turn to an embarrassed shade of red as the doors closed on the lift. As soon as the doors closed, Willow burst out laughing. Buffy turned to Willow with a broad smile.

"That'll teach him to make short jokes about me." Was all she said as he lift journeyed down to the landing pad.

**TBC

* * *

**

I will TRY to put this one out weekly, but it all depends on my work schedule. At any rate, I'll only post one chapter when I send the next to the beta. And now, onto Review Responses fro Episode 1!

122 REVIEWS! HOLY $HIT! You guys (and gals) blew me away with the response to this story- why do you think I put 'Light Brigade' on the back burner? My thanks to all my reviewrs her, along with my reviewers over on TTH.

**Allen Pitt: **So close, yet so far away… I will say this, though- Buffy and Willow will NOT be frozen in carbonite, though they will STILL be in their thirties by Episode 4. Make of that what you will.

**Amber Penglass: **Dude, I got fanart. Thanks! And no, it won't be Buffy/Mace. It'll be Buffy/SOMEBODY in the beginning of Episode 3, and eventually Buffy/Ben WAY on down the line. But let's face it- Mace is to much of a hard-liner to break the rules by getting involved with anyone. As for a mailing list… I like the idea, but knowing me, I'd never get around to writing Winterd to set it up. Thanks for the review, and the art!

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl:** You know, it never ceases to amaze me the diverse group of people that actually read this story. Back to the story- Buffy and Dawn share the same blood, and are connected, in a way. In my story, that connection runs rather deep. As for Mace- alas, I have no plans of showing them training together, though they will fight together near the end. As for Willow- you have no idea how close you are… And an interesting rumor circulating is that Jericho is headed to TNA, though that is unsubstantiated. And as for chatting, I seldom chat, though you can find me sometimes on AIM under AnakinFlair. Feel free!

**Stcobb:** Five more episodes, five. I plan on fitting everything I need into the six filmed episodes, though I might not rule out venturing into the EU sometime in the future…

**Marz1: **Halcyon will appear again soon. As for Willow vs the Emperor- my lips are sealed.

**Saint Maverick:** I think that Windu was the perfect person to train Buffy- only a bad mutha (SHUT YOUR MOUTH) like him could put up with her early attitude. Thanks for the review!

**General Mac:** Here you go!

**Sailorsaturumon: **Ah. Oops. The whole magic situation will be explained in detail in the next chapter. Once again, this was a result of me wanting to say something, but getting the words wrong in the process. Stay tuned!

**Just Me Prime:** Glad you liked the ending. Fun fact- I know how this all turns out, but I had NO IDEA how to end Episode 1. Seriously. I spent half an hour trying to end it.

The lesson here, kids, is a good outline only gets you so far.

Thanks for the review!

**Anna: **Ah, you said the immortal Star Wars phrase: 'I got a bad feeling about this'. You just may be right…

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's:** That's probably the greatest compliment I've gotten yet. Thank you. And yes- I'm doing all six Episodes. Stay tuned…

**Cycloneozgirl:** Thank you for the compliments- they really do mean a lot. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far, now I hope you like the rest!

**RaeAngel:** Uh…Mace is training her. As for Qui-Gon- he'll be back…

**Ghost Stalker:** I might take you up on that later on, but for now, he's background. Thanks for the offer, though!

**vampire-haruka:** I'm staying as close to the story as I can for now, but that is rapidly changing (especially in the OT). As we get farther in, more things will change, but I will be keeping some things. Thanks for the review!


	2. Chapter 2: The Scoobies and the Assassin

**A/N:** Special shout-out to Amber Penglass for her fan-art for Buffy/SW crossovers. And for today's recommended reading, go read Scott Ferguson's Star Wars Altered Universe series, which is spanning from Episode 2 up till Episode 6. It's a straight Star Wars fanfic, but it is also one of the best fanfics I've ever read.

Again, my thanks to my Beta Katilwen for tidying up my mess of a story.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, and that mostly belongs to George Lucas. For now, though that will be changing soon, as the plot will mostly belong to me….**

**Chapter 2: The Scoobies and the Assassin

* * *

**

It only took a few minutes to travel from the Senator's apartment to the Senate building at 500 Republica. On the way up to the Junior Senator's office, Buffy and Willow made idle small talk, catching up with recent events in their lives since the last time they had spoken. As they arrived at Willows office, Buffy looked around in interest- in the past ten years, though they had spoken often, they had rarely seen each other in person, and the Slayer had never seen Willow's office.

It was a relatively spacious office, colored in soft earth tones. Around the room were shelves, lined with various artifacts she had collected over the years. The middle of the room was dominated by a lower level of the floor, circular in nature, lined with comfortable looking couches that surrounded a glass coffee table. Her desk stood at the other end of the room, in front of a panoramic window that looked out to the city.

"Welcome to my office." Willow said, gesturing to the seat in front on the desk. "Please, have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Buffy said, taking her seat. A picture on the desk caught her eye, and she picked it up to look at it? "Where did you get this?" she breathed, looking down at the framed sketch of Tara. Willow smiled, and gently took the sketch from Buffy.

"There was an artist on Naboo, in Venicia," Willow explained as she gently placed the picture down on the desk. "I put a glamour on myself, to make myself look like Tara, and had him sketch me." She looked reverently at the sketch. "It was the closest thing I could get to getting something from my old life. Our old lives." She amended, looking intently on Buffy. "What have you found?"

"Straight to business, eh?" Buffy said with a sigh. "How long has it been, three years since we've seen each other in person?"

"Four." Willow amended, sitting back in her chair. "Buffy, stop stalling."

Buffy took a deep breath and exhaled. "I've spent the past ten years searching the archives, scouring through every piece of information the Jedi databanks had to offer. I even dragged Master Windu out with me on a few missions to follow up what I thought were leads.

"Hyperdrive specs. Wormhole theory. Assumptions on how to break the barrier at the edge of the galaxy. But NOTHING on portals, or how to open them." She looked back at her friend. "How about you?"

It was Willow's turn to sigh. "Same deal. I've traveled extensively over the galaxy; I've met a lot of diverse cultures, even cultures that had some apparent mysticism about them. But I've managed to conclude that their mysticism was based in different variations of serving the Force. Add to that the fact that there are no known sources of mystical compounds here, and any comparable compounds- plants, animals, crystals- nothing."

"What about your own magic?" Buffy inquired, leaning forward in her chair. "Can you still do any?"

"Oh, yes." Willow replied, nodding her head. "My magic is more earth-based- or, planet-based, I guess- so my own internal magic works just fine. In a lot of ways, it's like the Force- each planet has its own life-energy field. Everything's connected- and for someone like me, who can sense it, it doesn't take much for me to 'tap in', so to speak. It's just the more advanced stuff- spells that require crystals, or potions, that I can't do. Now, in theory, if I remember correctly from the research we did on portals, I could open one myself through sheer power- but the problem is that, without knowing exactly how to do it, the portal would be highly unstable, and most likely would not take us home. With more power, I could theoretically open a stable portal that could either take us home, or to another magical dimension…"

"Or you could end up sending us to a true hell dimension." Buffy finished.

"Yeah."

They were silent for a moment, each taking in what they had learned. Finally, Buffy looked at Willow.

"Wills, I think it's time we accept that this is our life now."

Willow's eyes narrowed slightly, and then she let out a weary sigh and collapsed back into her chair. "That is something I'll never really accept. Not fully, anyways."

They sat in silence for a few minutes absorbing the information. Finally, Buffy spoke up.

"So…Willow again, eh? What happened to Rose?"

Willow let out a small smile. "Xiazan is dead." At Buffy's shocked looked, Willow continued. "About two yeas ago, Xiazan and several of his associates were found murdered in his office in the business district. The organization he worked for then underwent management changes, and most of his allies were eliminated. When I heard, I realized it was safe for me to stop hiding behind my alias. So now, it's just plain old Willow Rosenberg-Naberrie."

"I'm glad to hear it. I missed my Willow."

The red headed witch chuckled. "But enough about me. How about you? I see you got a new toy," she indicated the lightsaber that hung from Buffy's belt. "May I?"

"Sure." Buffy replied, slipping her weapon off of her belt and setting it on the Junior Senator's desk. Willow tenitivley picked it up and examined it. Like most lightsabers, it was basically a long, slender metal tube, about a foot long. The bottom third was covered in separate strips of a rubber-like material. Just above the grip was a small control box that housed the activation switch for the blade. Above that was a smooth, polished metal surface that extended partly over the top side of the emitter. All in all, Buffy had based her design off of her brothers, with one notable difference- the control box, the setting knobs, the sensors, even what Buffy called its 'sight' over the emitter- were all a brilliant, ruby red. Willow raised her eyebrow at that.

"I though the Jedi didn't like red?" she asked. Buffy smirked.

"We don't like red blades. Red on the handle, not so bad. Besides- it just…felt right. I can't explain it, but when I built that, I just followed my feelings, and that's what came out of it."

"So…what color blade did you get? Blue, green….puce…"

Buffy smirked, and then extended her hand, summoning her weapon back into it. "Some things, you'll just have to wait and find out. So," the Slayer leaned forward in her chair. "What have you found out so far? It couldn't have been much…"

"For the record, I've been looking into this matter since the initial threats were made against Padmè and me several weeks ago." Willow stated, pulling a data chip out of her drawer and slipping it into the desktop reader. A holographic projection appeared above the desk and several files started scrolling up. "I've compiled a list of dissident groups, extremists, enemies of the state… anybody that could have been considered a threat against us. But with the attack on the ship…" Willow switched off the recording, "none of them fit the profile."

"None?" Buffy asked incredulously. Willow nodded.

"None. You have to understand something, Buffy." Willow stated. "After the Battle for Naboo, Padmè became more than beloved. The Naboo congress tried to have the constitution amended, so she could stay in office for another term. Padmè refused, of course- she believes in term limits, and the Constitution in general, and any form of amending it so she could stay in power was something she wouldn't abide. Even as a Senator, she's always put the best interests of the people of Naboo first, working tirelessly for them. That's part of the reason I was appointed to Junior Senator- top help her with her work-load."

"What was the other reason?" Buffy inquired. Willow smiled.

"Padmè's been great for me here, Buffy. After she became a Senator, she didn't need so many handmaidens anymore. So Padmè decided to appoint me as her assistant. After a few months, she asked Queen Jamilla to appoint me as a Junior Senator so I could better assist her, though I believe that she's grooming me to take her place."

"It'd be a nice job; you could do a lot of good."

"I'd like to think so." Willow replied, and then sighed. "But, back to the business at hand. Like I said, for the past few weeks I've been compiling a list of everybody who'd want to harm us. But that list was blown up with the cruiser today. Nobody on the list would be so bold, or so well equipped, for that matter, to blow up a Royal Star Cruiser."

"What about the vote?" Buffy asked. "Senator Amidala has been a stout opponent of the Military Creation Act. Could someone want you two dead because of it?"

"That's the paradox of the week." Willow replied. "On the one hand, there are a lot of Senators out there who want this bill to pass, and absolutely loathe Padmè for opposing it. But if they kill her…"

"They risk making a martyr out of her." Buffy concluded. "What about Count Dooku? I know Padmè suspects him…"

"I don't think so, though it would seem logical, in a way." Willow responded. "You see, you got the same problem- Padmè's trying to kill a bill that would create an Army, whose specific purpose is to oppose the Separatists; it's in their favor if she succeeds, and if they were to kill her, the bill would undoubtedly pass. Heck, even Senator Organa would vote to pass it, and he's the biggest pacifist out there!"

Willow got up and stood facing her window, looking out at the city. "Therein lies the paradox… killing her kills the bill, but so does keeping her alive. None of this makes any sense! There's no logical reason…that you're not paying any attention to me." Willow finished, as she turned back around and looked to Buffy, who sat in her chair, her eyes glazed over with a far-away look in them. "Buffy?" Willow asked hesitantly. For several moments, the blond girl sat there silently, unmoving and seemingly unseeing.

And then she blinked, and turned her gaze on Willow.

"There's been another assassination attempt on Padmè's life." She announced to a shocked Willow. "Master Kenobi and Anakin are in pursuit of the assassin now; but I know where they're going."

"Padmè…"

"Is all right." Buffy reassured her friend. Willow's eyes narrowed at Buffy.

"So, visions." She deduced. "Is this a Jedi thing, or a Slayer thing?"

"Both."

"Oh." Willow paused for a moment. "So, the assassin..."

"You got a transport?"

Willow smirked. "You kidding?"

* * *

A few moments later, Willow sat stiff as a board in the passenger seat of Willows personal speeder as Buffy raced through the downtown traffic lanes of Coruscant. 

"Why aren't I driving?" Willow asked fearfully, letting out an 'eep!' as Buffy swerved around slow moving traffic.

"Because you don't know where we're going." She answered simply, pushing down on the stick sharply and sending their speeder shooting down several hundred feet, shooting through several lanes of traffic and weaving in and out between speeders at breakneck speed, before pulling back up on the stick and leveling out.

"Ohh….." Willow moaned. "I though you Jedi were supposed to be all stoic and stiff-upper-lippy."

Buffy looked over to her friend. "You want me to be British?"

Willow nodded fervently. "Yes! Very much so! But a little less Spike and a little more Giles-- EYES ON THE ROAD!"

"What road?" Buffy asked, before casually swinging the control stick to the right and cutting around a slow-moving transport. "Don't worry, Wills. I'm a much better driver than I used to be."

"I'm still waiting for evidence of that --AHHH!" Willow's hands flew up to cover her eyes as Buffy swerved around another slow-moving transport, then looped over a third and shot straight down once more, swerving in and out between speeders. As the ground finally appeared below them, Buffy pulled up sharply on the stick and leveled them out, then slowed their breakneck speed until they came to a stop in front of what appeared to be a sport's bar. Willow pried her fingers apart, and looked fearfully around. "Are we there yet?"

Buffy chuckled and gracefully leapt out of the speeder "Let's go."

* * *

Buffy and Willow entered the bar and looked around. Screens on the wall showed various sporting events across the galaxy; bookies worked the crowd taking bets. Gambling tables dotted the room, while the center was dominated by a large bar. 

"So…now what?" Willow asked. "It was so much easier when all we needed was a cross and some holy water…"

"Yeah, those were the days, my friend…" Buffy quipped, looking over the bar. "I saw Obi-Wan at the bar and the assassin coming up behind him…" Buffy reached into the Force, feeling for her brother's Master….

_There_.

He sat at the bar…nursing a drink?

"Should he be drinking on duty?" Willow asked in an amused voice. Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"As long as Anakin's driving…"

"Anakin taught you." Willow pointed out. "How exactly would that be a _good_ thing?" Willow then looked past Obi-Wan to the shadowy figure moving up behind him. "He's got company."

Buffy nodded. "Well, then I guess you get to see what color my lightsaber is after all." The two moved in tandem, the years apart not in the least diminishing the bond that forms between friends, especially when said friends were in life-or-death situation nightly for five years. Buffy circled around to the left and quickly pulled her lightsaber off of her belt as she moved into position, while Willow moved around to the right side; her eyes darkening with power. Soon, they were in position-

And they stuck.

As the assassin had raised her weapon, Buffy ignited her lightsaber, its silver blade shimmering in the darkened club. She swung it in a tight, yet graceful arc, and severed the assassin's arm at the elbow. Obi-Wan, sensing trouble, had spun around, his lightsaber ignited to defend himself- but was cut off by a shimmering wall of energy. He looked around in confusion before he spotted the two likeliest suspects.

"Buffy? Senator Naberrie? What are you doing here?"

Buffy shut off her lightsaber and put it back on her belt, then bent down and picked up the fallen assassin, her iron grip locked onto the assailants' one good arm. "Saving your ass, as usual, Master Kenobi."

"Buffy!" Anakin called out, rushing to his master's side as the energy barrier dropped. "How…"

"Vision." She replied simply. Anakin shook his head.

"The barrier." He clarified. Willow smiled and waved to the Jedi.

"That would be me." She stated, and then looked over to the assassin with a cold gaze. "Now, how about we ask her some questions."

The four escorted their prisoner out of the bar- Buffy and Obi-Wan flanking her, with Anakin and Willow bringing up the rear.

"I had things well in hand, young Padawan." Obi-Wan told Buffy sharply. "You had no need to endanger your charge by bringing her here…"

"Blah-blah-blah." Buffy finished exasperatedly. "Please. Will's and I have been to much tougher dives than this place, and that's before we could legally drink. Besides, judging from her little display, I'd say she had things well in hand in there. And if I hadn't shown up…"

"I sensed her presence from across the room." Obi-Wan retorted. "I knew where she was, I was simply drawing her in."

"Oh, so you were trying to get shot. Well, if that's the case, let me go back and grab her gun- I'll be more than happy to…"

"You two bicker like an old married couple." Anakin noted, causing Willow to snort in laughter.

"Is she like this with her Master?" the young Senator asked. Anakin shook his head.

"No, she's usually much, much worse."

Buffy shot her brother a look as she and Obi-Wan gently lowered the assassin to the ground. Obi-Wan began to attend to her wounded arm as Buffy stood back up, her arms crossed.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" the Slayer asked her.

Zam Wesell glared at the Jedi. "The Senator from Naboo."

"Which one?" Willow asked, her voice lowering as her eyes darkened. Fear started to shine through Zam's eyes as she took in Willows darkening appearance.

"The other one. We're supposed to leave you alone."

"And so you blow me up. Great job there, slick." Willow replied sarcastically. Then she knelt down besides her, their faces mere inches apart. "Who hired you."

Zam paused for a moment, considering, then shook her head. "I tell you, he kills me."

Willow's hand shot out and grasped Zam cheek. Hard. "What do you think I'm going to do? Worry about me."

Obi-Wan glanced at Willow with a worried expression. The Junior Senator's remarks were unsettling him greatly, but a sudden shift in the Force startled him even more.

"The lady asked you a question." Anakin said coldly. "Tell us who hired you."

"The Senator's going to die soon," she stated matter-of-factly. 'It won't end with me. For the price they're offering, there'll be bounty hunters lining up to take the hit. And the next one won't make the same mistake I did."

"No, they'll make all new ones." Buffy relied drolly as the assassin groaned in pain. Obi-Wan looked down at her in concern.

"This wound's going to need more treatment than I can give it here." He said, but if Anakin or Willow heard him, they didn't care.

"Who hired you!" he asked angrily, throwing the full weight of the Force behind his demand. Buffy glanced up at her brother worriedly- she could feel the anger seeping out of him, and she didn't like it. She knew he was taking this personally, but if he didn't get himself under control soon.

Zam continued to glare at Anakin, but she felt herself suddenly being compelled to answer. "It was a bounty hunter called-"

Buffy felt more than heard the dart being fired from the gun, and dove to the side, tackling Willow to the ground as the dart impacted on the neck of the assassin, who twitched and died in a matter of moments. They all looked up in the direction of where it came from, and saw a helmeted figure rocket away, disappearing into the sky. Obi-Wan turned back to the dead figure at their feet and plucked the dart from her neck, then held it up for all to see.

"Toxic dart."

Anakin sighed in disappointment; Buffy groaned in aggravation. They were all silent for a moment as they got to their feet, with Buffy giving a helping hand to Willow. Her friend looked at her with a wan smile.

"Just like old times, eh?"

Buffy chuckled mirthlessly. "Yeah, but at least _our_ baddies didn't have rocket-packs."

**TBC…**

**A/N**

A little something I keep forgetting- certain chapters have theme songs. For instance, the last two chapters of Episode 1 have themes, and are named after them: '**Duel of the Fates'** from Episode I, and Across the Stars, better known as the love theme from Episode II. I urge everyone to listen to **'Across the Stars'** while reading that chapter, as it so completely sets the mood for the exchange between Buffy and Dawn and, in fact, was the main inspiration behind the chapter.

**Review Responses:**

**vampire-haruka:** Thanks for the review! FYI, I will be staying fairly close to the source material, but by the time Episode 4 comes along I will be veering completely off of the beaten path. Well, not completely, but we will be seeing some new characters, new situations, and we will be introduced to some fairly well-known EU characters, though their backstory will be changed slightly…

**Allen Pitt:** I've said too much on the subject already; you'll learn more at the end of Episode III. But I want to say one thing- who ever said Darth Vader would end up being Willow? Or for that matter, who ever said Vader would end up being Anakin?

**Panther28:** I'm not telling…

**Dreamer with a Dancer's Heart:** Hopefully, updates will come weekly. I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far, and thanks for the review!

**devine-desire:** I'm glad you enjoyed the first one, and I hope you enjoy this one as well!

**X-Spider: **It only gets better…

**Cycloneozgirl:** Buffy had to age in this story- not only physicalkly, but mentally as well. After 10 years under Mace and the Jedi order, I'd like to think her more serious side would emerge as the dominate one, and her joking side would take a back seat. Look for her to age more as the story goes on.

**Amber Penglass:** That is a great compliment, thank you! I like to think they spent the past ten years training and bantering with one another. Thanks for the review!

**General Mac:** Here ya go!

**Mae:** Patience, my young Padawan. Patience…

**Rouge Mage:** Well, considering what I have planned for Buffy in the opening of Episode III, I think she'll get over it. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far! Thanks for the review!

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's:** Thanks again for the review. But if you've liked it so far, I gaurentee you ain't seen nothin' yet!

**Just Me Prime: **I'm sorry to say that most of the Jedi's fate are unchanged- at least for the Masters. As for Buffy and Anakin's relationship- it plays a very important part in this entire story, and I want to make sure it's portrayed that way. Thanks for the review!

**dp03kf:** I'm not going to do a subchapter about the Cartoon Network's 'Clone Wars', though I have become a fan of them; however, I will be doing a chapter on what happened to Buffy during nearly two years of the Clone Wars. Look for that to be the first chapter of Episode III.

**juLIE:** Here you go!

**devine-desire:** I actually posted the first chapter a few days earlier than I had planned, but I'm glad that you didn't mind;) Glad you enjoyed it, thanks for the review!

**witchlight2037:** I completely missed the fact that I repeated that line, and I feel SO stupid for doing it. But I am glad it seemed to work, and I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for the review!

**Jedi-Princess/Nascar Girl:** Hope you liked Willow and Buffy working together again in this chapter. On to more mundane issues- 1)Never been a fan of NASCAR- just can't get into a sport where a bunch of guys drive in circles for two hours. 2) Jericho's working the Emmy's? Sweet. 3) I used to love Charmed, but I fell out of it when the killed off Cole and they started having every episode be a 'theme' episode. Thanks, as always, for the review!

**Bobboky:** Glad you enjoyed it! Glad you liked Episode 1, and now I hop you'll like Episode two. As for Buffy rushing off to save mom- she's not entirely sure her vision is real, and if it is, she doesn't know when it takes place. Plus, she's learned that visions don't always tell you everything, she she's being cautious.

**Next chapter: With her hopes of getting home finally dashed for good, Buffy begins her search for something new to believe in; Anakin and Palpatine share a moment, and Obi-Wan worries about his Padawan being sent on his first mission without him- escorting Senator Amidala back to Naboo. All this and more coming next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: You Got to Have Faith

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, that's not true. I own this computer, and a nice TV, and an X-Box, but that's about it. Everything else belongs to George or Joss. Possibly everything, if they decide to sue me...**

Thanks, as always, to my Beta Katilwen for tidying up.

**Chapter 3**

**You Got to Have Faith

* * *

**

"You're late."

Buffy into the Council Chambers and looked at her Master.

"A Jedi is never late." She said with a small smile, "Nor is she early. A Jedi arrives precisely when she means to."

"And this Jed meant for you to arrive five minutes ago." Mace said, a frown on his serious face. "Take you place, my Padawan."

Buffy nodded respectively and stepped up besides her brother and Obi-Wan, who shook his head slightly in disappointment. "I just finished giving our report to the Council, Padawan." He told her, looking at the girl for the first time since she entered the Council Chamber. "What did you have to report about Senator Naberrie?"

"Her investigation started before the attempts on her sisters' life." Buffy reported, adopting an at-ease stance with her hands clasped behind her back. "The only things she's been able to discover is that every person or group she's looked at gains nothing from Padmè's death."

"I see." Mace said, leaning forward. "And yet, someone has gone to considerable effort and expense to hire not one, but at least two Bounty Hunters to end her life."

"Track down this bounty hunter; you must, Obi-Wan." Yoda told the Knight. The other Masters nodded in agreement.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Mace added.

"What about Senator's Amidala and Naberrie?" Obi-Wan asked. "Senator Amidala will still need protecting, as will Senator Naberrie if she stays by her side."

"Which she will." Buffy added. "Wil- Senator Naberrie will protect her sister, no matter what the risk is to herself."

"Handle their protection, your Padawan's will." Yoda said to Mace and Obi-Wan. Buffy felt her brother's spirits soar at the announcement; she herself wasn't as surprised. It was her trial, after all…

"Anakin, escort the Senator back to her home planet of Naboo." Mace said. "She'll be safer there. And don't use registered transport. Travel as refugees. Buffy, you will continue your assignment, and protect the Junior Senator. While the bounty hunter said she wasn't a target, whoever is trying to harm Senator Amidala may try to use her sister to get to her."

"Yes, Master." Buffy replied with a nod.

"As the leader of the opposition to the Military Creation Act, it will be very difficult to get Senator Amidala to leave the capital." Anakin pointed out.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgment she must respect." Yoda responded.

"But I know how deeply she cares about the upcoming vote, Master." Anakin argued. "She is more concerned with defeating the act than with-"

"Anakin," Mace interrupted, "Go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her." The tone in his voice said that these were his final words on this matter. Yoda then dismissed them with a nod, before turning to face Buffy. "Buffy, a moment."

The Slayer stayed as Anakin and Obi-Wan left and faced the Masters. As the doors closed, Mace spoke.

"How goes your other research?" he asked. Buffy sighed.

"It's coming to an end, I'm afraid." She replied. Willow hasn't managed to find anything, either. Though her magic still functions here; she made good use of it in the bar."

"Yes, Obi-Wan told us about how she shielded him." Mace replied. "Most impressive."

"And to think, she could have been putting her talents to use right here…"

"Buffy." Mace cut in sharply, ""We've had this conversation before. She didn't belong here."

Buffy wanted to retort, wanted to say, _Yeah, well neither did I, _but ten years under his tutelage had taught her a how to spot a hopeless battle. So she bit her tongue and nodded curtly.

Mace eyed the girl. _It's not like her to give up so easily on this subject; _he thought to himself, and then pushed the thought o the back of his mind. She would do her duty, and not let her personal opinions get in the way.

"Go to the Senate and collect the Junior Senator. You two will travel with Anakin and Padmè, but try not to stick together too much, at least until you are on Naboo."

"Don't want us to be one big target- instead we will be two smaller targets. Harder to get to." Buffy reasoned, and Mace nodded in approval.

"Exactly. Now go, and may the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master." Buffy replied, and then turned to leave. She stopped when she heard her Master say "And Buffy?" she turned around once more, curious as to the delay. Mace gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find a way home." He said, and then added, "Though I'm not sorry you're staying."

Buffy gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Barney." She gave him a wink, then turned and walked out of the Council chamber, chuckling to herself at the aggravated look on her Master's face.

* * *

Buffy walked the corridors of the temple, heading towards the landing platform to grab a shuttle to a Senate. She was just about there when a voice stopped her. 

"So, I hear you're undergoing your trials, Elizabeth."

There were only three people who could get away with calling her Elizabeth- her mom, Shmi, Anakin, and….

"That I am, Master Halcyon." She said with a smile as she turned to face one of the few true friends she had made at the temple. Nejaa Halcyon had become something of a second mentor to Buffy; whenever Master Windu had been busy with Council business, Hal, as he liked to be called, never minded sparing with Buffy, or imparting some of the wisdom he had gained over his years in the Council to her. Especially since reaching the rank of Master a few years ago. "Come to wish me luck?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Halcyon replied. "I look forward to seeing you join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. Especially if you can do it before you hit fifty…"

Buffy glared at the venerable Jedi Master. "Ha, ha, ha. Everybody's a comedian today. Do you really want me to kick your ass up and down theses so-called hallowed halls?"

"Depends. Are you going to use your walker?" At Buffy's death glare, he held up his hands. "Peace, Buffy. I just wanted to wish you well. I also heard that you've given up your search for a way home, is that right?"

Buffy let out a soft sigh. "Yeah. I'm coming to the realization that I'm never going to find anything here that'll lead me back home."

Halcyon walked up to Buffy and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, I know you spent the past ten years believing you'd find a way home. Believing that being a Jedi would allow you to find the path home. Now, that belief is gone."

"That about sums it up."

"Let me tell you something, Buffy." Halcyon started, moving closer to the Padawan. "Years ago, I was faced with a situation that made me question everything I believed in. Everything I held faith in proved to be, in my eyes, false. It very nearly destroyed me, and if I hadn't…" he trailed off then, lost in a memory. Shaking his head lightly, he came back to the present. "I learned a very important lesson then, and I want to pass this on to you. If you want to pass your trials, if you want to be the great Jedi I know you an be- find something to believe in. Anything. Because only that belief can carry you through the dark times ahead."

"I'll remember that, Hal." Buffy said with a warm smile. She turned to leave, and then glanced back. "Out of curiosity, what do you believe in, Hal?"

"Simple." He replied with an enigmatic smile. "My family."

Buffy chuckled. "Well, you're too old to be a brother, so how about an annoying uncle?"

"Whatever works for you, Elizabeth." Halcyon smiled as Buffy entered the hanger bay, then turned and headed back to his own quarters. Once inside, he locked the door and headed over to his small desk at the far end of the room. He opened the small drawer and reached into it, till his hand brushed the door to the hidden compartment in the back of it. Pushing on the door, the compartment opened, and he withdrew two of his most prized personal possessions- a plain, gold band, and a holopic of himself, a woman, and a small, dark-haired boy.

"See you soon, sweetheart." He whispered to his family.

* * *

While Buffy was talking to Halcyon, Anakin was already in an audience with the Supreme Chancellor. He felt no fear or discomfort in this office; though he hadn't spent much time with Chancellor Palpatine, the few times he had spent talking with the Chancellor always made him feel as if he was taking an honest interest in the young Jedi. Anakin considered Palpatine to be another mentor- not quite as important as Obi-Wan, or even Buffy, but important nonetheless. 

Of course, it wasn't a relationship that Buffy was particularly fond of. She never did like Chancellor Palpatine, for whatever reason.

"I will talk to her." Palpatine said after Anakin asked for him to speak with the Senator's Naberrie about leaving Coruscant for Naboo. "Senator Amidala will not refuse and executive order and Junior Senator Naberrie will follow where her sister goes. I know them well enough to assure you of that."

"Thank you, your Excellency."

"And so, my young Padawan, they have finally given you an assignment." The Chancellor said warmly. "Your patience has paid off."

"Your guidance more than my patience," Anakin replied. "I doubt my patience would have held, had it not been for your assurances that my Jedi Masters were watching me, and that they would trust me with some important duties before too long."

"You don't need my guidance, Anakin," Palpatine said, smiling. "In time, you will learn to trust your feelings. Then you will be invincible. I have said it many times: you are the most gifted Jedi I have ever met."

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Anakin replied politely, though inside his spirits were soaring. Hearing such compliments from the Supreme Chancellor- it was an experience like no other. This was an accomplished man- more accomplished, some would argue, than anybody else in the galaxy at that time, and he understood that Palpatine wouldn't hand out compliments such as that lightly.

"I see you becoming the greatest of all Jedi, Anakin." Palpatine continued. "Even more powerful than Master Yoda."

Palpatine smiled as Anakin came and joined him by the windows that overlooked the traffic lanes of Coruscant, and the two stood there for a time, contemplating the future.

Though those tow futures were vastly different.

* * *

"Two visits in as many days. What did I do to get so lucky?" Willow teased at Buffy entered her office at the Senate building. Buffy smiled as she flopped down into one of the chairs that faced her friend's desk. 

"Just here to let you know the plan." She said. "Anakin and I are to escort you and Padmè back to Naboo, until the Council can find out whose trying to kill you two and stop them."

Willow nodded. "Good plan." She said. "Just two problems- one, I'm not running, and two, Padmè sure as hell isn't running. So," she leaned back in her chair, a determine look on her face, "What else have you got?"

"Nothing, because that's how it is, Wills." Buffy replied equally determined. "As a matter of fact, Ani's talking to the old man right now to get him to make your evacuation an executive order."

"The 'old man' you speak of is the Supreme Chancellor, Buffy." Willow said, sighing in defeat. "And that's not fair."

"Anything that keeps you safe is fair game, Wills." Buffy replied earnestly. "I'm not taking any chances on this. Neither is Ani, and neither is the Council."

"I know." Willow replied resignedly. "It's just…this vote. It's important to Padmè. She WANT'S to be there, to see it through."

"And you don't?"

"I'm of the Sunnydale school of thought." Willow replied. "Better to be prepared that to be caught in the graveyard without a cross, you know? But Padmè believes in finding a diplomatic solution, and that in defeating this Military Creation Act diplomacy will have a chance."

"And you support her?"

"Always." Willow sighed. "Look, Buffy- I may not agree with her decision, and goddess knows we've had our own arguments about it, but while I think it's better to be prepared, I also know that we're not dealing with demons, and that's there's a chance that diplomacy could actually work."

"Look, Wills," Buffy replied. "I know how much this means to you. And I promise, the Council is going to do everything in their power to help resolve this crisis as fast as they can- and I never thought I'd utter that sentence- but for now, please, just do what were asking of you and come with us back to Naboo. We've both lost so much over the last twelve years…I don't want to loose you, too."

Willow looked at her friend, and then sighed once more. "Alright, fine. You win. I'll go. But I'm not telling Padmè! No way in hell am I breaking the news to her."

Buffy nodded in agreement, and then smiled evilly. "Don't worry- we'll let Anakin do it."

* * *

I am concerned for my Padawan." Obi-Wan stated as he walked with Yoda and Mace Windu down the halls of the Jedi Temple. "He is not ready to be given this assignment on his own." 

"The Council is confident in this decision, Obi-Wan." Yoda replied.

"The Boy has exceptional skills." Mace agreed.

"But he still has much to learn, Master." Obi-Wan argued. "His skills have made him…well, arrogant."

"Yes, yes. It's a flaw more and more common among Jedi." Yoda remarked. "Too sure of themselves, they are. Even the older, more experienced Jedi."

"Remember, Obi-Wan," Mace remarked, "if the prophecy is true, your apprentice is the only one who can bring the Force into balance."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. That little fact had been burned into his brain by his old Master, Qui-Gon. He had been the first to predict that Anakin was the boy of the prophecy. Of course, what he had failed to mention was what bringing the Force into balance would mean.

"If he follows the correct path." The Jedi Knight told the two Masters. Yoda didn't say anything, but Mace felt compelled to say something.

"His sister will keep him on the path. Of this I'm sure."

"Attend to your own duties, you must." Yoda reminded Obi-Wan. "When solved is this mystery of the assassin, other riddles might be answered."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan replied, and then he held up the small toxic dart he had pulled from the assassin in front of his eyes.

**TBC

* * *

**

Author's Notes: I've decided to push my updates to every Monday, instead of Friday, if only because my story get's buried on TTH during the weekend. Plus, it gives me more time to write.

I've become addicted to two things- 'House' and 'Serenity'. Looks for certain bits of dialogue from both to start popping up every now and then. First person to pick out the lines gets a cookie!

Review Responses:

**CharmingStar: **I'm glad you've like the story. Hopefully I'll be able to continue the quick updates, although I've learned that some chapters just don't like to be written.

**Bobboky: **I'm going to admit something right here- I screwed up. I meant it originally to be that Buffy saw someone in pain, but didn't know who it was. I screwed up. However, this issue WILL be addressed next chapter.

**General Mac:** Anakin will have his brush with the Dark Side in about two chapters. Will he go that way? I'm not telling….

**Allen Pitt:** I couldn't sop laughing at 'Darth Jar Jar'. Oh, dear god… We will see Dawn again, and in bigger news, we will be seeing another character from the Buffy-verse coming soon.

**Just Me Prime:** Glad you liked it, more Buffy/Obi-Wan bickering will be forthcoming.

**Jedi-Princess:** You remember how Buffy was with Giles? Mace is ten times more strict, so I figure that she's ten times more stubborn. And Buffy doesn't dream about Joyce, she dreams about her other mom- Shmi. And since this will be posted Monday, how did you like the special three hour Raw homecoming? For that matter, how did you like the last night on CENSORED TV?

**Stcobb:** Here you go!

**devine-desire:** You think THAT was scary Willow? You ain't seen nothing yet…

**vampire-haruka:** My thanks for the compliments. They really mean a lot.

**MaxCobra:** Glad you've enjoyed it!

**Cycloneozgirl:** I am insanely jealous that, not only are you on a beach, but you're in Australia to boot. Reminds me of a Harry Poter story I read once…

**RaeAngel:** I'd answer your questions, but that would be cheating. You're going to have to read to find out!

**Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's:** There was some definite foreshadowing for Buffy and Ben- but the end result is a long ways off.

**Marz1:** I had to keep Fett a secret for the purpose of the plot. That, and even with their spiffy powers they can't stop someone if they don't even know they are there. And yes, Buffy and Willow will DEFINITELY make a difference in the outcome of the story.

Next chapter- the gang leaves for Naboo and Obi-Wan goes to see an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Naboo

**Disclaimer: George and Joss own these characters; I don't. So don't sue me!**

**As always, a special thanks to my beta Katilwen.**

**Chapter 4: **

**Return to Naboo

* * *

**

Anakin stood with Jar Jar in the doorway to Senator Amidala's room as Padmè and Dormè rapidly (and somewhat angrily) packed her things. For while both men may have been relatively young, they both new to keep their distance from the fuming Senator. For just because Chancellor Palpatine had intervened and ordered Padmè to return to Naboo didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

"My sister and I are taking an extended leave of absence." She told Jar Jar, her voice somber as she tried to convey the gravity of the situation to the goofy Gungan. "It will be your responsibility to take our place in the Senate. Representative Binks, know I can count on you."

Jar Jar nodded solemnly. "Mesa honored to be taken on dissa heavy burden. Messa accept this with muy…muy humility andda-"

"Jar Jar, I don't wish to hold you up." Padmè interrupted. "I'm sure you have a great deal to do."

"Of course, M'Lady." With a bow, then a wink to Anakin, the Gungan turned and walked out of the room. The two stood in a tense silence for a few moments before Padmè finally spoke.

"I don't like this idea of hiding."

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find out who hired that bounty hunter. We should have done that from the very beginning. It's better to take the offensive against such a threat, to find out the source rather than try to react to the situation." Anakin assured the Senator.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!" she said in frustration.

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Inwardly he winced as soon as he said this; he knew this particular argument would not go over well with the head-strong Senator.

"Pride!" she roared in response. Ani, you're young, and you don't have a firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time."

Anakin lowered his eyes. "Sorry, M'Lady, I was only trying to-"

"Ani! No!"

"Please don't call me that."

"What?"

"Ani. Please don't call me Ani."

"I've always called you that. It is your name, isn't it?"

"My name is Anakin." The young Jedi replied firmly, his eyes blazing with an inner strength. "When you say Ani, it's like I'm still a little boy. And I'm not."

Padmè paused for a moment and gave the Jedi a once-over. Her gaze softened, and her tone became more respectful. "I'm sorry, Anakin. It's impossible to deny you've…grown up."

An awkward silence followed that statement, as both pondered the several meanings of that remark, before finally Anakin used the Force to pick up an ornament that was sitting by the window.

"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it. He criticizes my every move, as if I was still a child. He didn't listen to me when I insisted we go in search of the source of the assassination…"

"Mentors have a way of seeing more of our faults than we would like." Padmè responded, agreeing with the Jedi. "It's the only way we grow."

Anakin nodded, even as he used the Force to manipulate the ornament higher into the air. "Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and a powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his learner. Only…" he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Only, although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways- a lot of ways- I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it, too. He feels I'm too unpredictable- other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it. I know I started my training late, but he won't let me move on."

"That must be frustrating." Padmè replied sympathetically.

"It's worse!" Anakin cried, slightly seething. "He's overly criticle1 He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!" he would have gone on, but then Padmè started to laugh. Seeing the look on his face, she waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm sorry. You sounded exactly like that little boy I once knew, when he didn't get his way."

"I'm not whining! I'm not."

"I didn't say that to hurt you."

Anakin took a deep, calming breath. "I know."

Padmè took another moment to study the young man before him. He seemed so lost at that moment, almost pitiable; though she knew he would never want her, or anyone else's, pity. On instinct, she reached out her hand and gently stroked his cheek. "Anakin," she said softly, and the two looked into each other's eyes, looking deep into one another's heart and souls. The moment was fleeting as Padmè's common sense seemed to kick in at the last moment. Trying to diffuse this new tension, she turned her final remark into a more lighthearted comment.

"Don't grow up to fast."

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch in the living room of the Senator's spacious apartment, listening to the conversation Anakin was having with Padmè with a frown. She had arrived there a few minutes ago with Willow, and her friend had ducked into her room to pack her things. Buffy had been wandering around the living room, taking in the sights around her when her Slayer hearing had picked up her brother's voice.

"_Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it. He criticizes my every move, as if I was still a child. He didn't listen to me when I insisted we go in search of the source of the assassination…"_

"_Don't get me wrong. Obi-Wan is a great mentor, as wise as Master Yoda and a powerful as Master Windu. I am truly thankful to be his learner. Only…only, although I'm a Padawan learner, in some ways- a lot of ways- I'm ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials. I know I am! He knows it, too. He feels I'm too unpredictable- other Jedi my age have gone through the trials and made it. I know I started my training late, but he won't let me move on."_

"_It's worse! He's overly criticle1 He never listens! He just doesn't understand! It's not fair!"_

Buffy sighed. Her Slayer hearing, along with her other Slayer powers, had always been either a gift or a curse, depending on the situation. In the field, her heightened senses were a boon, especially in tight situations. Even her strength proved to be an asset, once she had learned how to enhance her lightsaber so that it wouldn't overload when she hit something with all of her strength. But sometimes they put her into awkward positions, like the one she was about to find herself in…

Her train of thought was cut off as Anakin left the Senator's room. "Kicked you out, did she?" she asked, looking up at her brother with a grim expression. At once, Anakin knew what the cause was of it.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't listen in on private conversations."

Anakin turned away and headed for the exit, but Buffy's voice stopped him.

"They'll never let you take the trials, you know." Anakin turned around and looked at Buffy incredulously.

"What?"

"With that attitude. They'll never let you take them. Let's face it, Ani- they're scared of us. We both started training too late, and that makes them worried. Hell, I think the only reason I'm taking the trials now is because it's become a running gag at the temple!

"We broke the mold, Ani. And they don't really know how to deal. So we have to toe the line, do what we're told, and be patient."

Anakin sighed. "I understand, Buffy. I just get so frustrated…"

"I know, Ani," Buffy said, putting an arm around her brother, "I know."

* * *

Several hours later, the four travelers found themselves in the bustling industrial sector of Coruscant, home to some of the greatest freight docks in the entire galaxy. The bustling crowds served them well as camouflage, hiding their true identities behind throngs of people, all rushing to get on board transports headed off of the bustling city.

"You stay on Naboo. Don't attract attention. Do nothing without checking in with me or the Council." Obi-Wan was telling Anakin as Padmè said her goodbyes to Dormè. While his harsh tone and no-nonsense attitude rankled the young Padawan greatly, he buried his discontent deep down, minding Buffy's warning.

_We have to toe the line, do what we're told, and be patient…_

_Still, _he thought,_ shouldn't he show me a bit more respect than this? 'Do nothing without checking in?' Haven't I earned a bit more respect than this?_

To Obi-Wan, he merely nodded in compliance. "Yes, Master."

"I will get to the bottom of this quickly, M'Lady." The Jedi Knight assured Padmè. "You'll be back here in no time."

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi."

Meanwhile, Buffy and Master Windu were holding their own conference.

"Remember, Buffy. This is your trial. Protect the Senators, keep them from harm."

"And if harm finds them?" she asked. "That happens a lot in my family, be it Dawn or Anakin."

Mace chuckled. "Yes, he does seem to get into trouble more often than not, doesn't he?" he remarked before turning serious again. "Then do what you must to protect them. Remember- violence should only be used as a last defense.

"And Buffy- watch Anakin. Even though the Council wants to see how he equates himself on this mission, I would feel better if you would do what you can to guide him. Perhaps between you and the Senators, you can teach him patience."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, then I can turn water into wine. Shooting for the moon there, Master?"

"Funny. I thought I was shooting for Naboo."

"God help us all, I helped you get a sense of humor."

"Be careful out there, Buffy." Mace said seriousness evident in his voice. "And may the Force be with you."

"Right back at'cha, Master." Buffy replied with a slight bow, and then she turned and followed the others onto the transport.

"I hope he doesn't try anything foolish." Obi-Wan was saying as Mace turned his attention back onto those that were left on the platform.

"I'd be more concerned about her doing something than him." Captain Typho replied. "She's not one to follow orders."

"Like-minded traveling companions." Dormè added. Mace shook his head.

"I'd be more worried about Buffy and Willow." He remarked. At their questioning gazes, he continued. "My Padawan's told me many stories of their previous exploits. If any of them were to get into trouble, it would be those two first."

* * *

The transport ride was long and rather uneventful. They had decided to break up into two groups- Buffy with Willow, naturally, and Anakin with Padmè, in order to diffuse any suspicion of their persons. So while Anakin and Padmè spent the time mooning over each other (well, Anakin mooned, Padmè was much more subtle about it), Buffy and Willow spent the time just catching up with each other, talking about their accomplishments and the trials they had faced over the past ten years.

Soon enough, the transport dropped out of Hyperspace and approached the planet. Willow glanced out the view port and smiled.

"We're here." She said. "You know, I really want to get back to Earth. But if I couldn't- Naboo's wonderful. It's got ancient forests, lush valleys, and the waterfalls...it's probably the closest place there is to heaven." A sad looked passed over her face. "I'd give it up in a heartbeat to see Tara again for five minutes." Buffy sat in awkward silence as Willow closed her eyes briefly, and then suddenly stood up. "We should strap in. We'll be landing soon." Wordlessly, the two got back into their seats and strapped themselves in.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was perplexed.

Analysis of the toxic dart in the Jedi labs proved to be inconclusive, which in and of itself was unusual. The labs held the most complete set of resources in the galaxy- for them to come up empty was almost impossible.

Of course, the labs weren't the only resources Obi-Wan had. His years under Qui-Gon had taught him many things, and one of the biggest lessons was how to make friends with the people who know things that most people would not. Which led him on this particular day to a small, ground level diner called 'Dex's Diner.'

"Can I help ya?" the server droid asked him as he entered the diner.

"I'm looking for Dexter." The Jedi replied.

"Whaddya want him for?" she asked suspiciously.

"He's not in any trouble." Obi-Wan assured her. "It's personal."

The droid looked to size him up for a moment, before she finally yelled over her shoulder, "Someone to see ya, honey. A Jedi, by the looks of him."

"Obi-Wan!" a loud, booming voice called out from the kitchen. The Jedi smiled and waved to the large alien.

"Hey, Dex!" he replied warmly.

"Take a seat, old buddy! Be right with ya!"

Obi-Wan sat down and gratefully accepted the cup of ardees the droid offered him. Soon enough, the enormous four-armed alien came out of the kitchen and Obi-Wan rose to give his friend a hug.

"Hey, ol' buddy!"

"Hey, Dex. Long time."

Dexter managed to squeeze into the booth across from Obi-Wan, and then ordered a mug of ardees for himself. "So, my friend, what can I do for ya?"

"You can tell me what this is." Obi-Wan replied, holding up the toxic dart for him to see. Dexter looked it over for a few moments, then his eyes lit up with recognition.

"Well, waddya know. I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Do you know where it came from?"

"This baby belongs to them cloners." He replied. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

Obi-Wan's face scrunched up in confusion. "Kamino saberdart? I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive."

Dex pointed down to the dart as it lay on the table. "It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away." He explained. "Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on symbols, you know. I should think you Jedi have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" the Jedi laughed, then sobered quickly. "Kamino…doesn't sound familiar. IS it part of the republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. These Kaminoans keep to themselves, mostly. They're cloners. Good ones, too.

Obi-Wan scratched his beard in thought. "Cloners? Are they friendly?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On how good your manners are." Dexter answered with a grin. "On how big your…pocketbook… is."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, already deep in thought.

* * *

"We've been worried about you. I'm so glad you're here, Padmè."

Queen Jamillia stood in the Queen's main chamber in the Theed palace, surrounded by her handmaidens and the Naboo heads of state. Across from her, Padmè, Willow, and the two Jedi all bowed in respect.

"Thank you, Your Highness. I only wished I could have served you better by staying on Coruscant for the vote."

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has explained it all." Sio Bibble said. "Returning home was the only real choice you had."

"Doesn't mean we had to like it." Willow replied, crossing her arms.

"How many systems have joined Count Dooku and the Separatists?" the Queen asked bluntly, never one for small talk.

"Thousands." Padmè answered. "And more are leaving the Republic every day. If the Senate votes to create an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into civil war."

"It's unthinkable!" Sio Bibble exclaimed. "There hasn't been a full-scale war since the formation of the Republic!"

"I hate to say it, but it had to happen sooner or later." Willow interjected. "Too many systems, with too many conflicting opinions. It was only a matter of time before things started to boil over."

"Do either of you see any way, through negotiations, to bring the Separatists back into the Republic?" Queen Jamillia asked.

"Not if they feel threatened." Padmè replied assuredly. "The Separatists don't have an army, but if they are provoked, they will move to defend themselves, I'm sure of that. And with no time or money to build an army, my guess is that they will turn to the Commerce Guild or the Trade Federation for help."

"The armies of commerce!" the Queen practically snarled, anger and distaste evident on her voice. After the Trade Federation had brought Naboo to its knees ten years earlier, no one held any love for them or their allies. "Why has nothing been done in the Senate to restrain them?"

"Money." Willow replied. "Despite the Chancellor's best efforts, the Trade Federation is still a very wealthy entity, and they are backed by the Commerce Guild. That buys a lot of friends in the Senate."

"It's outrageous!" Bibble exclaimed. "It's outrageous that after all of those hearings and four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is STILL the viceroy of the Trade Federation. Do those money-mongers really control everything?"

"As we used to say on earth, 'it's all about the dolla-dolla bill, playa." At Anakin Willow's bemused looks, Buffy amended, "Granted, I never said that…"

"Remember, Counselor, the courts were able to reduce the Trade Federation's armies." Jamillia said calmly. "That's a move in the right direction."

Padmè winced, knowing the real truth of the situation. "There are rumors, Your Highness, that the Federation's army was not reduced as ordered."

Anakin stepped forward. "The Jedi have not been allowed to investigate," he stated. "It would be too dangerous for the economy, we were told."

"We must keep our faith in the Republic." Jamillia declared. "The day we stop believing democracy can work is the day we loose it."

"Let's pray that day never comes." Padmè said quietly.

Queen Jamillia then motioned to Sio Bibble, who in turned motioned to the attendants. All in the room quietly left, save the Queen, Bibble, and the four from Coruscant. Once the door closed, the Queen spoke. "In the meantime, we must consider your own safety. What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?"

"Anakin's not a Jedi yet, Counselor," Padmè interrupted, and Buffy groaned silently to herself. "He's still a Padawan learner. I was thinking-"

"Hey, hold on a minute!" Anakin cut her off, obviously upset and put off by her obvious dismissal.

"Excuse me!" Padmè shot back, standing up to Anakin's imposing glare. "I was thinking I would stay in the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated."

"Excuse me!" Anakin said angrily, not backing down either. "I am in charge of your security here, M'Lady."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the childish display between the two, and turned to Willow to see if she could sort it out. Seeing the amused look on her friends face, and realizing she wouldn't get any help there, the Slayer decided to take matters into her own hands.

"_BAI-tuo, AN-jing-eedyen_!" she shouted, then proceeded quietly, "You're to protect her, Anakin," Buffy said, "but this is her world. She knows it better than either of us. Don't forget that."

Anakin shot a look at his sister, then let out a sigh of defeat. "_Duì bù qi_."

"Besides, the Lake Country is perfect." Willow added. It's quiet, remote, and nobody pays attention to anyone else's business."

"Padmè," the Queen added, "I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit your mother before you leave. You're families very worried about you."

"Then that's what we'll do." Willow decided. "We'll go see mom and dad, stay the night, and then head to the Lake Country tomorrow morning."

That settled, the six worked to finalize arrangements, before the four finally headed off to see the folks.

TBC…

Translation:

_BAI-tuo, AN-jing-eedyen!_ "We will enjoy your silence now!"

_Duì bù qi._ "I am sorry."

A/N: Holy crap that was…just kinda there. I know, this chapter was boring, but it was necessary in the long run. The bad news is we got one more chapter of set-up coming (Padmè and Anakin go on a picnic, Buffy and Willow bond some more, Obi-Wan goes to Kamino). But AFTER that- we got a field trip to Tatooine, Geonosis, Dooku, Clone's kicking ass… and then we move into the real fun of Episode III.

Oh, and if anybody knows of any good English-Chinese tranliteration/translation websites, please help me out. I'm going to need one.

Chapter 4 Review Responses

**Allen Pitt: **Gyagh! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I did a spit take on my monitor, for cryin' out loud.

**RaeAngel: **I hope you feel better. In all honesty, the Padmè-Anakin stuff is the hardest to write- it took me two weeks to get this chapter out because of it! So I'm thinking a little less of that, since everybody knows what happened, and a little more Buffy and Willow bonding. As for a Buffy pairing, she does get a man- in the first chapter of Episode III. Of course, she also looses him that same chapter…

**X-Spider:** I'd be happy to look over your story, but I'd be lying if I said I had any idea who those guys are, other than Greek gods. Or Norse. Maybe Goa'uld?

**Ascanius:** I do read it over a couple of times before postin- once after the Beta sends it back, once when I post it to TTH (since I need to insert HTML tags there), and once when I post it to FanFic to insert the breakers. Of course, there are always a few errors and misspellings to slip through, but I do try to weed them out. And since Episode I is already published and completed, I'll assume you meant Episode III- and I hope to start that before the end of the year.

**Genaral Mac:** Here's another one for you. Sorry it sucks.

What? Tell me that chapter didn't suck!

**Just Me Prime:** Nejaa Halcyon is a real character, and is the father of Corran Horn, another real character and member of the Jedi in Luke's time. I first read about him in 'Jedi Trials', and he and Anakin have a very touching moment at the end of the book which I won't give away here. As for Buffy, even though this chapter sucks, I hope I showed just how much she matured over the years, and just how influential she is with Anakin.

**Spk:** I'm glad you're liking the first story. Hope that you like the rest!

**Cycloneozgirl:** I thank you for the compliments- it's nice to know that I have improved, even if I don't see it sometimes. I hope I can continue to provide good reading material in a timely manner. Thanks for the review!

**Devine-desire:** You think Willow got scary now, you ain't seen nothin' yet.

**Bobboky:** I'm probably going to go back an edit that out. Revisionist history- ain't it great? Of course, that was the only REAL mistake I've made. All the others WERE intentional:)

**MaxCobra:** Buffy isn't the focus of the Prophecy- Anakin is. Willow is not a Jedi, nor will she ever be. As for Dawn, we'll be seeing her again. Sometime…

**Jedi-Princess:** I was just happy to see Shane again, even if it was for a few seconds. As for the story, yes Buffy and Anakin share similar dreams, though not always about the same thing. As for Willow- I'm not talking.

**Marz1:** Oh, I AM bringing Faith into the story. Look for her in about three-four chapters. And no, Buffy is the only one to pick up on Palpatine's evil vibe, and she only really feels that something is 'off' about him.

**Pepsi.queen.I:** I do indeed plan on bringing in some Firefly/Serenity influences into my story- Buffy and Anakin speaking Chinese, for one (which I'll explain next chapter in more detail). Thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5: Homecomings

_A/N: I would like to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. The reason for the lateness is that it seems that my Beta has disappeared. I hope this is due to real life (she had said her new schedule was making her life hectic) and not anything more serious. In the meantime, though, I've sent her three chapters and got nothing back. So for now, the chapters I post will be un-betad, and I'm putting out a call for a new beta to check my grammar, spice up the chapters a bit, and generally be a sounding board for the new ideas that pop into my head. So if you'd like a sneak peak, don't mind being spoiled, and would like to be my beta, please shoot me an e-mail at anakinflair AT charterDOTnet._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Homecomings

* * *

**

"So...Chinese" Willow asked her friend as they rode towards her home. Buffy shrugged.

"Ancient Corellian, actually." the Slayer replied. "Which turns out to be very close to Chinese, so go figure. Ani and I started learning it a few years ago. We wanted a way to talk to each other, without everybody else knowing what we were talking about."

"So you two decided to learn an effectively dead language?" the witch asked incredulously. Buffy just shrugged again.

"Well, nobody else knows what we're saying…except for Master Yoda." she sighed. "It may be a dead language, but Master Yoda was around for a few birthdays before the funeral."

* * *

It was only a short time later when the four of them, peasant robes discarded and back into their normal wares, made their way to the simple, yet tasteful two-storied home where Padmè had grown up. Anakin and Buffy, both back in their Jedi robes, hung back while the two Senators strode towards the front doors of the home. Padmè noticed their hesitation.

"What?" she asked the two Jedi. "Don't tell me you're shy!"

"No!" Anakin started, but then he was distracted by screams of delight from the two little girls that were running out of the yard towards the group.

"Aunt Padmè! Aunt Willow!"

Padmè smiled broadly, and Willows eye's lit up in delight as the two girls dashed towards them. Each Senator scooped up one of the children and enveloped them in a warm hug. The two looked to be no more than a few years old; one had short blond and curly hair, the other had long dark hair much like Padmè's.

"Ryoo! Pooja!" Padmè cried, hugging the girl in her arms, before switching off with Willow. The two put the girls down, then led them to the waiting Jedi. "This is Anakin and Buffy. Anakin, Buffy, this is Ryoo and Pooja!"

The two girls shyly said hello to the two Jedi, Anakin was equally as shy in his greetings, though Buffy greeted both of the girls warmly, then laughed as the two danced around Artoo, giving the small droid a hug of its own.

"Mom and Dad will be so happy to see you two." A voice said from the doorway. Anakin looked up to see a woman who looked very much like Padmè, and yet…

She was older, Anakin saw. A little heavier, a little more…worn. But the eyes held the same light the smile the same warmth.

"Hey, Sola." Willow said as she gave her second adopted sister a hug. "How are they holding up?"

"It's been a difficult few weeks." she replied, then noting the look of discomfort on Padmè's face, she changed the topic. "Mom's making dinner. As usual, your timing is perfect."

The five moved into the tastefully appointed house, where Padmè made the somewhat awkward introductions of Anakin and Buffy to Ruwee, her father, and Jobal, her mother. Soon after, they were all sitting around the large dinning room table, enjoying the fruits of Jobal's cooking. Especially Anakin.

"I'm glad you were hungry," Jobal stated wryly as Anakin helped himself to another role.

"Anakin's always hungry," Buffy noted, a small smirk on her face. "Master Yoda once told me that a full quarter of the Temple's monthly food budget goes towards feeding my little brother there."

Anakin blushed in embarrassment before he fired back, "Just because some of us are still growing doesn't mean you have to get like that…"

"Har-har. You just keep going with the short jokes, little boy, and I'll just keep cutting you off at the knee."

"Of course, that's all you can actually reach…"

"Will you two stop?" Willow pleaded, laughing at their antics. "You tow are almost as bad a Xander and Cordelia…" she trailed off with a far-away look in her eyes, and Buffy felt a pain of regret, yet again, that she couldn't find a way to get them home.

"Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We were so worried."

"Dear-"

No, Dear," Jobal went on, looking pleadingly at her girls. "You two have done so much for so many people. Haven't you done enough? Haven't you had enough of that life?"

"Mom, we're not in any danger." Padmè insisted. Instinctually her hand sought out Anakin's, which she grasped lightly.

"Is she?" Ruwee asked Anakin.

_Oh, boy, _Buffy thought, _this won't end well…_

"Yes, I'm afraid she is." The younger Jedi replied. Just looking at the man's face, he saw the deep set concern in his eyes, and he knew that he deserved to know the truth. Judging from the tightening of Padmè's grip, she didn't seem to agree.

"But not much," Padmè quickly added, turning towards Anakin with a a smile that just screamed _I'm going to get you for this._ "Right, Anakin?"

"The Senate thought it prudent to give her some time away, and under the protection of the Jedi." He continued casually, showing no signs of the pain he was in from Padmè's nails digging into his hand. "My Master, Obi-Wan, is even now seeing to the matter. All should be well soon enough."

_Good boy, Ani._ Buffy thought. Apparently Padmè thought so, too, as Buffy could feel Anakin's relief as the young Senator's grip loosened.

* * *

Later that evening, Padmè was helping Sola and Jobal cleanup in the kitchen; Anakin was taking a walk with Ruwee, Buffy was looking around Willow's sparsely appointed room as her friend packed some clothes for the trip to the lake country. There wasn't much in the room- just a bed, a plain, wooden disk and chair, and a bedside table that held a lamp. A lone picture hung on the wall, showing a younger Willow standing arm and arm with Padmè on the steps of the Senate.

"My first day on the job." Willow said, noting her friends gaze. "Padmè had been in office for about a month. Tullè, the original Junior Senator, had to leave her post due to family issues. Padmè talked to he Queen, then I was appointed."

"You look happy," Buffy noted. Willow nodded.

"I was. At the time, I was on leave. I was expecting to go back to Handmaiden duty after about two or three month's downtime. Imagine my surprise when I got the call." She smiled fondly at the memory. "It was probably one of the happiest days I've had here." Willow finished pulling clothes out of the closet, and then pulled out a small suitcase. "It was my chance to make a difference here, to do something other than be a bodyguard. It was a nice change of pace." She sighed. "I'm going to miss it."

"Miss it?" Buffy asked, confused. "Why would you miss it? You'll be going back in a few days."

"But will it really be the same?" she asked. "We're headed to war, Buffy. Now it's going to stop being about the individuals and start being about the corporations- the big players that will be affected by the war. The process breaks down, and bureaucracy takes over." She finished putting her things in the suitcase, then took the photo off of the wall and placed it on top before closing the lid. "I probably won't be going back."

"Well, I for one hope you reconsider." Buffy said. "If this does go to war, I can't think of anybody I'd rather have fighting for the common person than you."

Willow gave her a small smile. "Maybe," she said considering, Then she picked up her suitcase. "Shall we go see if the others are ready to go yet?"

"Alright, let's go."

The two girls left the room, with Buffy turning out the light before keying the door closed. She didn't notice the letter that had been left laying on the bed.

* * *

It was a few hours later when the two women trudged up the hill from the docks they had been dropped off at towards the small cottage that stood at the top of the hill. It was small, ranch-style cottage, painted in soft, earth tones. Willow was busy filling Buffy in on the specs of the house.

"It's got two bedrooms, a bath, full kitchen, living room and a porch with a view to die for."

"And it's yours?"

"Ours."

"Huh?"

"I know that Jedi aren't permitted to own anything, so it's in my name." Willow explained as she entered the code to unlock the door. "But I got this place for us. It's the closest you can get to heaven without, you know, dying. A place we could come to get away from everything and just hang out. Ah, here we go..."

Willow opened the door, and the two women entered. Buffy looked around at the tastefully appointed living room, but her gaze was drawn to the glass patio doors. She stepped out onto the patio and took in the breathtaking view around her.

Directly below them was the lake the island was situated in. To the north Buffy could see the waterfall that fed the large body of water; to the east were smooth, grassy plains and valleys, and to the west was a lush tropical rainforest. Willow stepped out onto the patio and stood next to her friend, leaning against the railing.

"Welcome to Serenity, Buffy." she said with a contented sigh.

* * *

The next day, while Buffy and Willow spent the day relaxing at Serenity, Anakin and Padmè set down in the meadow for a nice, relaxing picnic. For Padmè, it was a pleasant way to unwind after the past few weeks. For Anakin, it was a way to spend time with the woman he had fallen head –over-heels in love with.

Padmè sat on the grass, idly picking flowers as several cow-like creatures grazed off in the near distance. Every so often she would steal glances at Anakin, watching him react to the numerous natural wonders around him. She loved the way he was reacting- in a lot of ways, he was reminding her of the small, awe-struck boy he had been ten yes prior.

"Well?" Anakin asked, forcing Padmè to once again consider the question he had just posed.

"I don't know." She replied dismissively.

"Sure you do! You just don't want to tell me!"

Padmè laughed. "Are you going to use on of your Jedi mind tricks on me?"

"They only work on the weak-minded." The Jedi explained. "You are anything but weak-minded." He ended with a smile that would have melted many a heart, and Padmè was no different.

"All right," she finally said. "I was twelve. His name was Palo. We were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He was a few years older than I…" she narrowed her eyes, teasing Anakin with sudden intensity. "Very cute," she said in a low, suggestive voice. "Dark curly hair…dreamy eyes…"

"All right, I get the picture!" Anakin cried, waving his hands in exasperation. After a moment, he calmed down and asked her "Whatever happened to him?"

"I went into public service. He went on to become an artist."

"Maybe he was the smart one."

"You really don't like politicians, do you?" Padmè asked, a bit of anger creeping into her voice despite the idyllic setting.

"I like two or three," he replied. "But I'm not really sure about one of them." He flashed her a perfectly disarming smile that she had to fight to keep a frown against.

"I just don't think the system works." He said matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well, how would you have it work?" She asked sarcastically. Anakin stood up, suddenly intense.

"We need a system of where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem, agree what's in the best interests of the people, and then do it." He said, as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Which is exactly what we do." Padmè replied at once. Anakin looked at her in doubt. "The trouble is that people don't always agree." She continued. "In fact, they hardly ever do."

"Then they should be made to."

Anakin's blunt statement caught Padmè off guard. Surely he didn't think that he… at once, she put the unsettling thought out of her mind. "By whom?" she pressed. "Who is going to make them?"

"I don't know," he answered, frowning in frustration. "Someone."

"You?"

"Of course not me!"

"But someone."

"Someone wise."

"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship." Padmè said, convinced that she won the debate.

"Well," Anakin replied calmly, "if it works…"

Padmè looked at him in shock. I can't believe he just said that! How could he…then she laughed at herself as suddenly Anakin's face lit up with a mischievous grin.

"You're making fun of me!"

"Oh, no!" Anakin said, backing away from her and falling down to sit in the soft grass. "I'd be much too frightened to tease a Senator!"

The two began laughing at one another's antics until Anakin jumped up and ran towards the herd of shaak that were grazing nearby. Without missing a beat, Anakin jumped up and landed perfectly on the back of the animal, and started to ride it standing as it ran off into the meadow.

Padmè watched Anakin ride the animal and laughed joyously, but she couldn't help but feel a few pangs of guilt. Why was she out here, enjoying this peaceful setting, having fun with a handsome young man, when there was so much she needed to do? She shouldn't be thinking about such selfish things...

Her musings were cut off when a sudden panicked scream brought her back to the present, and she watched in horror as the shakk bucked wildly, and Anakin was thrown off, landing hard on the ground.

"Anakin!" Padmè cried out as she sprang to her feet and ran towards were he lay, deathly still. "Ani! Ani! Are you alright?" She fell to the ground next to him, hesitating just a moment before reaching over to turn over his still body….

Which revealed the young Jedi to be unharmed, and laughing his head off.

"Oh!" she cried, then punched out at him. Anakin caught her hand and pulled her down towards him, and the two spent the next few minutes laughing and wrestling with each other, rolling around in the grass.

* * *

They spent the evening in relaxed conversation. Dinner was an amusing affair where Anakin told stories of his apprenticeship under Obi-Wan.

"And when I went to them, we went into…"Anakin paused dramatically as the waiters laid out desert. "Aggressive negotiations." He finished with a smile.

"Aggressive negotiations? What's that?"

"Uh, well, negotiations with a lightsaber." He replied, still grinning wryly.

"Oh," Padmè laughed, and then eagerly stabbed at the desert with her fork. The shuura moved, and her fork hit the plate. Confused, she stabbed at it again, and once again it moved. She looked up at Anakin with a mixture of confusion and embarrassment, but then she saw that he was fighting hard not to laugh as he stared at his own plate a little too innocently.

"You did that!"

He looked up at her with a wide-eyed look. "What?"

Padmè scowled playfully, then stabbed at the fruit again, but Anakin was quicker and snatched it away from her once again.

"That!" Padmè replied, "Now stop it!" Finally she couldn't hold her feigned anger anymore, and she burst out laughing.

Anakin took her lapse of concentration to use the Force to lift the fruit off of her plate, and brought it over to him, where he let it hover for a moment.

"If Master Obi-Wan was here, he'd be very grumpy." The Padawan admitted as he lowered the shuura to his plate, where he cut a small piece off. "But he's not here," he continued, and once again used the Force to lift up the small piece of fruit, then send it back over to Padmè. It hovered in front of her for a moment, and she used her fork to finally, successfully, stabbed it with her fork and ate it.

* * *

Soon desert was complete, and the two retired to the living room, where they both sat on a couch next to a crackling fire.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, a day hasn't gone by when I haven't thought of you." Anakin said as he leaned back on the couch. His voice was intense and husky, his dark eyes seemed to bore a hoe into her soul. "And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it get. The Thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over, my mouth go dry. I feel dizzy! I can't breath! I'm haunted by the kiss you never should have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar."

Padmè sat in silence, listening in amazement as the young man in front of her opened himself up completely to her. He was baring his heart to her, even though he thought that with one word, shoe would tear it asunder. It touched her, while at the same time, it frightened her.

"You are in my very soul, tormenting me," he went on honestly. It was refreshing for Padmè, who spent all of her life around men spinning lies and falsehoods trying to garner political favors; who spent her life surrounded by handmaidens whose job it was to attend to her every need, to please and entertain the dignitaries her job demanded that she deal with.. "What can I do?" he asked her softly. "I will do anything you ask." Several moments slipped by in silence before Anakin spoke once more. "If you are suffering as much as I am, tell me." He implored.

"I can't" she shot back, her own frustrations bubbling over the surface now. "We can't. It's just not possible."

"Anything is possible." Anakin replied. "Padmè, please listen­-"

"_You _listen." She replied, scolding the Padawan while trying to hold onto her own sense of denial. "We live in the real world. Come back to it, Anakin. You're studying to become a Jedi Knight. I'm a Senator. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go…regardless of the way we feel about each other."

"Then you do feel something!" Anakin exclaimed. "Buffy was a Slayer, and Angel was a vampire. Follow that through to conclusion, and she should have killed him. Instead, they fell in love…"

"Jedi aren't allowed to marry," Padmè pointed out. "You'd be expelled from the order. And Willow told me about Angel, and what happened when they got together."

"Okay, so that was a bad example…"

"I will not let you give up your future for me." She said firmly.

"You're asking me to be rational." Anakin replied confidently. "This is something I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could wish my feelings away. But I can't"

"I am not going to give in to this." She said. She clenched her jaw and sat up straight, knowing she had to be the strong one here, for Anakin's sake even more than her own. "I have more important things to do than fall in love."

Anakin turned away, obviously hurt by her comments, and Padmè winced. Still, she knew that this was for the best. She watched as he stared into the fire, obviously searching for a way around her resolve.

"It wouldn't have to be that way," he said finally. "We could keep it a secret."

"Than we'd be living a lie- one we couldn't keep up even if we wanted to. Sola saw it, as did my mother. I couldn't do that. Could you, Anakin? Could you live like that?"

Anakin thought for a moment, then looked right at her, right into her soul.

"Yes." He said, finally. "Buffy once told me, 'If you can't do something smart, do something right.' This may not be the smartest thing in the universe, but it is right. I know it, and you know it. I'm willing to fight for it, Padmè." His eye's bored into hers. "Are you?"

At that moment, Padmè had no answer.

* * *

**_FLASH_**

_Buffy ran up the stairs that led to the main hanger of this facility. She wasn't quite sure where she was, or where she was going to, but she knew she had to reach the hanger and help her brother and Obi-Wan. She reached the level where the hanger was and ran into the antechamber connected to it. Wait, there was someone here…_

_On the floor! Buffy still couldn't make out who it was, but the person was tied up. She quickly activated her lightsaber, and the silver-colored blade sliced clean through the ropes._

'_Quickly!' she called to the person. 'We have to get in there and help them!'_

_As she turned to run into the hanger, she heard the voice speak._

'_I got a better plan.' The voice said. It clearer now, but still indistinguishable, though she could tell from the sound that it was definitely feminine. Buffy turned around to face the person-_

_And was blasted back into the wall by a powerful burst of energy._

'_You die.'_

**_FLASH_**

_Buffy was in a small hut. Where it was, she couldn't tell. But she could see who was in it-_

_Shmi, her mother. And she was tied to a post, hands outstretched, back facing out. And her back was already criss-crossed with cuts that welled up blood. She screamed as the whip was brought down upon her back yet again…_

**_FLASH_**

Buffy's eyes shot open wit a start. As she focused on the world around her, her mind went back to the terrible vision she had just had.

_That was no dream,_ she thought as the sweat dripped off of her face,_ that was real. Shmi's in danger. Worse she's dying._

"Buffy?" Willow called out, slowly walking into the room. "Are you okay?" One look at the Slayer's face told her all she needed to know. "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision. Been having them, actually. Of mom- Shmi," she clarified. "I see her being hurt- tortured. I told aster Windu about them, but he seemed to think that I was picking up on Ani's feelings. He's always gone through these phases where he's really missed her…" she looked her friend dead in the eye. "They're not dreams. Not nightmares, not some kind of shared vibe. It's a real vision. Shmi is being tortured, she's dying…" Buffy let out a shuddering breath. "I've been getting them for the past three weeks, and I've done nothing."

Willow stood in silence for a moment, before finally speaking. "Then I think it's about time we did something about it." She said, holding out her hand to Buffy. "What do you say the Scoobies ride one last time?"

Buffy looked up at her friend in stunned disbelief, but soon a smile formed on her face.

"You know that Master Windu would never approve of this." She stated matter-of-factly.

"So we don't tell him."

"Anakin will be furious if we leave him behind. So will Padmè, for that matter."

"So we bring them with us."

Buffy grasped her friend's hand and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. "One last ride in the Mystery Machine?"

"At least." Willow said with a smile.

* * *

The next morning, Padmè found Anakin standing on the east balcony, overlooking the lake and the sunrise. He stood by the balustrade, deep in meditation. The young Senator regarded him for a moment. Her mind had been working overtime since their conversation last night. For all of her posturing, for all of her denial, in the end she had to admit, if only to herself, that she was falling in love with the Padawan before her. And even though she knew it was impossible for them to be together, to have a life together…

_If you can't do something smart, do something right_

_It couldn't be that simple, _she thought_. Could it?_

Shaking her head, and noticing her own state of relative undress, she turned to leave and leave Anakin to his meditations, when suddenly his voice stopped her.

"Don't go."

"I don't want to disturb you."

"Your presence is soothing."

They stood in silence for a moment, before Padmè finally spoke. "You had a nightmare again last night."

"Jedi don't have nightmares."

"I heard you."

He wanted to deny it. He wanted to explain it away as his Master had done- an overactive imagination and a deep-seated longing for his mother. But after three weeks, he could no longer deny what his feelings told him.

"I saw my mother." He said at length. "I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She is suffering, Padmè. They're killing her! She's in pain!" he took a shuddering breath, then turned to look at her.

"I know I'm disobeying my mandate to protect you," he tried to explain. "I know I will be punished and possibly thrown out of the Jedi Order, but I have to go."

"Go?"

"I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padmè. I don't have a choice."

"Of course, you don't." Padmè responded. "Not if your mother is in trouble. And I'm going with you." At his shocked look she gave him a small smile. "Besides, 'if you can't do something smart, do something right'."

"Words to live by."

The two started at the voice, and turned to face a very serious looking Buffy, with an equally serious looking Willow.

"Buffy, listen-" Anakin started, but stopped when the Slayer held up a hand to cut him off.

"Mom's in trouble, and we're going to go get her." She finally said, then flashed her brother a grin. Want to come along?"

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin brought Padmè's sleek starship out of hyperspace and proceeded to begin the entry sequence to take them into Mos Espa. Tatooine was a stark contrast to Naboo- the lush greenery and deep blue oceans didn't exist anywhere on the sandy, brown and orange ball that was Anakin's home world.

"You know, I REALLY didn't miss this place." Buffy quipped, turning to her brother. "The sand always got in EVERYTHING."

"Complain, complain, complain…" Anakin replied with a n exaggerated sigh. "If you weren't complaining about the sand, you were complaining about the lack of a shopping mall, whatever that is…"

"No shopping mall? Now that's criminal." Willow said in false sympathy, patting her friend on the shoulder. "Now, how are we going to find Shmi?"

"Watto." Anakin replied.

"Your former Master?"

"That's right." Buffy said, placing a calming hand on her brother's shoulder. He knew his former enslavement was a sore spot with him; heck, it was a sore spot for her, as well. But Watto had never treated either of them overly unfairly or cruelly. Indeed, he had been a better master than the bastards that had sold her had been.

"If he did anything to harm my mother…"

"He wouldn't have." Buffy reasoned. "He was always about threatening the violence, not he actual violence itself. He rarely, if ever, beat you. And he never used the collar on me."

"That's because he knew that, if he did, you could punt him into the upper atmosphere." Anakin shot back. "Mom poses no such threat."

Soon they were landed, and after Force-convincing the docking attendant, Anakin had flagged down an rickshaw pulled by an ES-PSA droid that was large enough to hold the four of them, and instructed the droid to head towards Watto's junk shop. When they arrived, Anakin turned towards the three women.

"Padmè, Willow, stay behind me. And keep your hoods up- we don't want anybody recognizing you. Buffy, let me go first. Wait for the opportune moment to jump in. Got it?"

"By your command." Buffy replied wryly.

Anakin asked the droid driver to remain, then walked up to Watto's shop. Sitting in front of the shop was Watto himself, vainly trying to replair a broken droid component. Anakin noted that he looked as run down as the shop did, with his dirtied clothes and scraggly beard.

"No chuba da wanga, da wanga!" Watto yelled at the broken piece of equipment, tossing it onto the table in front of him.

"Chut chut, Watto," he said in greeting, and Watto looked up in surprise.

"Ke booda?" he responded.

"Di nova, chut chut." Anakin reiterated. "Ding mi chasa bopa."

Anakin picked up the broken droid piece and stated manipulating it expertly. Watto's eyes narrowed as he looked him over, then widened as he caught sight of he lightsaber on his belt.

"What ever it is, I didn't do it." He said in basic.

"I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker." Anakin replied, putting down the droid part and activating it, showing it to be fully functional.

"Ani? Little Ani?" his eyes lit up in delight as he took in the grown man in front of him. "You are Ani! It is you! Ya sure sprouted!"

"Hello, Watto." He replied calmly.

"Weehooo!" the Toydarian exclaimed. "A Jedi! Waddya know? Hey, maybe you could help wit dome deadbeats who owe me a lot of money…"

"Hey boss…"

Buffy didn't think it was possible, but the Toydarian's face paled when he saw her move to stand beside her brother. "Relax, Watto. I have no grudge with you. We're looking for our mother."

"Oh yeah, Shmi. She's not mine no more. I sold her."

"Sold her?" Buffy placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed in a comforting manner.

"Years ago." Watto explained. "Sorry, Ani, but you know business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can you beat that?"

Anakin shook his head, trying to take it all in. Buffy smiled at the news- finally some good news. "Do you know where they are?"

"Long way from her. Someplace on the other Side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"Could you narrow it down?"

"Sure, sure. Absolutely. Just let me go check my records." He moved to go back into the shop, then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You know, believe it or not, it is good to see you."

"Thank you, Watto. But time is something we don't have right now. Please, find us where Shmi is." Buffy implored. Watto nodded in compliance and moved into his shop to find the paperwork."

* * *

It was midday, and See-Threepio was busy fine- tuning the moisture collectors at the Lars farm, when suddenly the wind picked up in a furious windstorm. Threepio was confused- sandstorms didn't normally kick up so suddenly- but his confusion as soon abated when he saw the gleaming silver starship touch down a few meters from his position. He watched as the ramp lowered, and four figures stepped out onto the hard desert ground and started walking towards him.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. ""How may I be of service? I am See-"

"Threepio?" Anakin asked, not believing his eyes. It was his old droid, complete with coverings.

"Oh my!" the protocol droid exclaimed. "The Maker! I knew you would return I knew you would! Oh, and Mistress Buffy as well!"

"Hey Threepio." Buffy said in greeting, staring in wonder at the now-completed droid.

"And this must be Miss Padmè!" the droid continued, nodding the best he could at the young Senator.

"We've come to see our mother." Anakin explained. The droid turned towards home, then started backing up.

"I think…I think…Perhaps we'd better go indoors." He finally said, leading them towards the house. The four walked down the stairs the led into the courtyard of the farms courtyard. "Master Cliegg! Master Owen! Might I present four important visitors!"

A young man and woman came rushing out of the house, but slowed to a halt at the sight of the four travelers.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." Anakin said.

"And I'm Buffy Skywalker. We're looking for our mother, Shmi."

"My mother, too." the young man said. "Not my real mom, but as real a mom as I've ever known." He extended a hand to Anakin. "Owen Lars. This is my girlfriend, Beru Whitesun."

Beru nodded. "Hello," she said.

Padmè stepped forward. "I'm Padmè. This is my sister, Willow." Willow nodded in hello.

"I guess I'm your stepbrother." Owen said, his eyes never leaving Anakin. "I had a feeling you might show up."

"Is my mother here?"

"No, she's not." A gruff voice replied from behind Owen and Beru. The couple stepped aside to reveal an older, heavyset man gliding out of the hut in a hoverchair. One of his legs was heavily bandaged; the other was missing completely.

"Cliegg Lars." He said, extending a hand that Anakin took at once. "Shmi is my wife. We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about."

Anakin followed Cliegg into the home, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

"It was just before dawn," Cliegg said as he pulled up to the table in the kitchen. Beru quickly fetched a pitcher of water, and started pouring glasses for everyone, which she then passed out.

"They came out of nowhere," Owen added.

"A band of Tusken Raiders," Cliegg continued, and Anakin collapsed into his chair as if he had just been shot in the gut. "Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick the wild mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when the took her. Those Tusken's walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after Shmi. Four of us came back. I'd still be out there, only…after I lost my leg…I just can't ride anymore." Cliegg almost broke down then, and Anakin could see just how much he loved her. "This is not the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up hope, but she's been gone nearly a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long."

Anakin didn't want to believe it. He _wouldn't _believe it. He knew she had survived- he had felt her pain. The Force had been trying to tell him about this all month, but he had ignored it, passed it off for nightmares. Well, now the nightmare was real. And he was going to do something about it. Without another thought, Anakin shot to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother." Anakin replied grimly.

"No, Anakin!" Padmè cried out.

"Your mother's dead, Son. Accept it." Cliegg added.

Anakin glowered at the man. "I can feel her pain. Continuing pain. And I will find her."

"Like hell." Buffy declared shooting to her feet. "Not like this, you won't." At the look of shock on his face, the Slayer continued. "It'll take hours, if not days, to track her down by blindly searching. We need to narrow things down."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"You use me." Willow declared, also standing. She turned to face Owen. "I need something personal of Shmi's. Something she used everyday, like a hairbrush, or a favorite piece of jewelry. And a map of Tatooine; specifically the area around this farm in a fifty-mile radius." As Owen left to get the requested items, she turned back to Anakin. "My magic is limited, but not non-existent. I can still do a locator spell. Once I do that, we'll know exactly where your mother is, and then we can go get her."

"What?" Padmè cried, looking at her sister in confusion. "Why would you have to go?"

"Shmi's been in captivity for a month. She's obviously been beaten severely. I can use my magic to stabilize her so we can get her to proper medical attention."

"Padmè, you stay here." Buffy said. "Once we get a location, we'll take the shuttle, go pick up mom, and get her back here. Can you get a doctor here to treat her?" she asked Cliegg, who nodded.

"Here you go." Owen said as he handed Shmi's brush, then laid a map of the area down on the table in front of her.

"Perfect." Willow muttered as she carefully removed several long, gray strands of hair. She then removed the crystal she was wearing around her neck. "A gift from Tara," she explained to Buffy, "By drawing on the planets energy, and filtering it through the crystal, I can use it to sense the residual life-energy from her hair. I send that energy back into the planet, where it will search for it's originator, and when it finds her, her location will show up on he map."

"Wow. Willow techno-babble. I'm impressed." Buffy quipped, but Willow's eyes were already closed in concentration. She held the crystal over the map, and slowly breathed in and out. Soon, the crystal glowed a bright blue, and not long after that, the glow transferred from the crystal, to the map below.

"She's about thirty miles away- the far side of the Jundland Wastelands." Anakin stood up quickly and turned to Padmè. "I _need _you to stay here, Padmè. These are good people- they'll look after you."

"I will, Anakin." Padmè replied. "Just bring your mother home safe."

"It'll take us about twenty minutes to get there." Buffy was saying, looking at the map. "Their camp is most likely down in this valley, so we can land here, on this cliff. We drop down, take out the guards, and get mom out of there." Willow nodded in agreement, and Buffy looked Anakin. "You ready?"

Anakin nodded. "Let's go to work."

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Anakin set the ship down on the bluff overlooking the Tusken's camp. It was dusk, and the darkness aided them as the three made their way down the side of the cliff and into the camp. Anakin instinctually went to an adobe hut on the outskirts of the camp, then used his lightsaber to open a hole in the side of it. The three climbed through, then froze in horror at the sight in front of them.

Shmi Skywalker was propped up against a small wooden rack, her hands lashed to the top bar, propping her limp body up against it. Her clothes were ragged and bloody, with long slashes cut into he back where a whip had obviously been used.

At once, Anakin was at her side, freeing her from her bonds. "Mom…Mom …Mom" he kept repeating, gently cradling the broken body in his lap. Buffy watched, with tears streaming down her face, as he slowly rocked back and forth. "I'm here, Mom. You're safe now. Please hang on…"

"Ani? Is that you?" Shmi tilted her head towards her son. "Ani! You look so handsome…"

"Save your strength, Mom." Anakin said. "We've come to get you out of here."

"My son, my grown up son," Shmi continued, fading fast. "I knew you'd come back to me. I knew it all along. I love you…I love…I love…" Suddenly, Shmi's voice faded, and she went limp.

"Mom?" Anakin asked weakly. "Mom? No…" Gently he laid her body on the ground, and immediately Willow went to work, placing her hands over the older woman's heart and quietly murmuring in Latin. Anakin stared at the fallen form of his mother for a few moments, then looked up, and Buffy gasped in shock and fear at what she saw. The pain, the anger, the hate…

**_FLASH_**

_Anakin, his grief all-consuming, rampaging through the camp, killing every living being in sight…_

**_FLASH_**

_Anakin, making his ay through the Jedi Temple and into the Council Chambers, where he proceeded to slaughter a group of Younglings that were huddled there in fear…_

**_FLASH_**

_Anakin, his eyes eerily reminiscent of a demon man she had once fought, cutting down Neimoidians in what appeared to be a control room of some sort…_

**_FLASH_**

_Anakin, fighting furiously against Obi-Wan as they floated on a small platform over a river of lava…_

**_FLASH_**

_A terrifying figure, clad in black armor, his cape billowing out behind him, a stead hiss of a respirator sounding from beneath the black helmet, a red lightsaber striking down an elder Jedi in some futuristic corridor… a figure she instinctivley knew to be Anakin…_

**_FLASH_**

And suddenly she was back in the hut, looking over Willow, who was still working on her mother, to the terrifying visage of a very angry Anakin as, for the first time, he tapped into the Dark Side to enact his revenge…

**TBC

* * *

**

A/N: Well, the bad news was that it took so long to get this chapter up. The good news is that, not only do I have chapters 6 & 7 written, but also that we are starting to get into the main action of the story. So no more sappy love stuff, lets blow some shit up!

**Review Responses**

Pur33vil: Wait till you get to chapter 4, then tell me if it's still interesting. Oh, well- at least I got some action in this chapter for you. Glad you liked the story!

MaxCobra: Hey Max! Thanks for the review, but please: Periods. Look into them. No Buffy/Willow (though it sure seems like it, doesn't it?). As for Anakin turing to the dark side- stay tuned!

Sarah: Now, now…I can't give those types of things away yet! Glad you've liked it so far!

Lightdemondarkangel: Yes. I need a good Chinese translator, if you can find one. As for Faith, look for her to appear in about two chapters. I'm glad you are enjoying this story- I, too, didn't used to read Buffy/Star Wars, so I'm glad you gave it a chance. While you're at it, check put Winterd's "Phantom's and Slayers", the inspiration for this story.

Cycloneozgirl: Glad to see I can still please, even with the dullest of updates.

Jedi-Princess: As I write these chapters, I find I have a problem of finding tiem for all of the characters. Seeing as the story focuses mostly on Padmè/Anakin and Buffy/Willow, I try to split the time evenly between the two. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had to get cut out for the most part. But don't worry- we'll be seeing him soon! And thank you for the image of Darth Vince- I couldn't stop laughing.

Devine-desire: No, Buffy and Willow are not going to hook up. Buffy is straight, and Willow is a one-girl woman. And yes, I do love Harry Potter. I got my own HP fic that I put on hiatus until next month. I'd be happy to read over it, and my beta Katilwen has been a godsend.

Adme Shmi Skywalker Vader: sorry, I got a different plan in mind for Buffy…

Marz1: Well, no blowing things up yet, but the fight is a'commin…

Just Me Prime: Well, next chapter we see just how much influence Buffy has over Anakin. And I'm glad you liked the chapter!

Comming up next chapter- can Buffy stop Anakin from walking on the Dark Side? Will Shmi survive? And what's happened to Obi-Wan? Tune in next week! I promise it'll be here!

General Mac: Sorry it's late, but here's the next chapter!

Raggedygal: Buffy speaking Chinese was a two-fold thing threw in there. On one hand, I wanted her and Anakin to have their own way of communicating with each other that most of the other Jedi wouldn't be able to understand- their own private language. And I figured that, after ten years studying to be a Jedi, she would have picked up a few languages. On the other hand, that was my nod to Serenity and the 'Firefly' universe, which I have grown to love. I tend to do things like that.

Stcobb: By your command.

Wicked Angel: Give her time- she's still confused. But don't worry- she'll get better soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Side of the Moon

**Episode 2 Chapter 6**

**Dark Side of the Moon**

_ "My son, my grown up son," Shmi continued, fading fast. "I knew you'd come back to me. I knew it all along. I love you…I love…I love…" Suddenly, Shmi's voice faded, and she went limp._

_"Mom?" Anakin asked weakly. "Mom? No…" Gently he laid her body on the ground, and immediately Willow en tot work, placing her hands over the older woman's heart and murmuring Latin. Anakin stared at the fallen form of his mother for a few moments, then looked up, and Buffy gasped in shock and fear at what she saw. The pain, the anger, the hate…_

_**FLASH **  
_

_Anakin, his grief all-consuming, rampaging through the camp, killing every living being in sight…_

_Anakin, making his ay through the Jedi Temple and into the Council Chambers, where he proceeded to slaughter a group of Younglings that were huddled there in fear…_

_Anakin, his eyes eerily reminiscent of a demon man she had once fought, cutting down Neimoidians in what appeared to be a control room of some sort…_

_Anakin, fighting furiously against Obi-Wan as they floated on a small platform over a river of lava…_

_A terrifying figure, clad in black armor, his cape billowing out behind him, a stead hiss of a respirator sounding from beneath the black helmet, a red lightsaber striking down an elder Jedi in some futuristic corridor… a figure she knew to be Anakin…_

_**FLASH  
**_

_And suddenly she was back in the hut, looking over Willow, who was still working on her mother, to the terrifying visage of a very angry Anakin as, for the first time, he tapped into the Dark Side to enact his revenge...

* * *

_  
There were very few times in Buffy's life that she had been truly afraid. Scared, yes- in her line of work, she was scared all of the time. Demons, vampires, hellgods- all of them were scary. But truly frightening- well, there had been The Master. And Angelus' reign of terror ranked up their pretty high; and Dawn being taken by Glory- that had put her into a coma. But seeing the look in the eyes of her brother, at this moment, she was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Not for herself, but for her brother.

For his soul.

"Anakin," she started, her voice shaking slightly. "Anakin, listen to me…"

"I'll kill them." Anakin growled, his hand tightening on the handle of his lightsaber. "I'll kill them all…"

"ANAKIN!" she shouted, then continued in a quieter tone, "Tīng qǔ wú yǔ yīn, yòu dì!" (Listen to my voice, younger brother!) Anakin turned his smoldering gaze back on his sister.

"I know how you're feeling now, believe me, I know." She said urgently, desperate to break through the haze of hate that had descended on him. "I know you're angry. I know you're scared. But giving into that won't help anything. It won't get mom home faster, it won't bring justice to those who did this to her. The only thing it will do is destroy you…ANAKIN!" he had gotten to his feet, so Buffy did the only thing she could think to do- she jumped up and hit him.

Hard.

Anakin crashed against the rack that had held his mother, then fell to the ground. In a daze, he looked up at his sister in shock.

"Now you listen to me." She said angrily, her voice trembling with emotion. "I have lost too many things- my family, my friends, my fraking world- but I refuse to loose you, too. Stop and think for a minute, Ani! All the hate, all the rage, the need for revenge- all of that is taking you down the road to the Dark Side. You go down that road, you loose your soul, and you become no better than the things that did this to mom!" Buffy collapsed to her knees in front of her brother, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Ani. Don't do this. Don't go where I can't follow…"

Anakin stared helplessly at the crying girl in front of him for a few moments, but before he could even thing to form a reply, a familiar voice caused his breath to hitch.

_"You should listen to your sister, Anakin. You must listen to her."_

Buffy's head shot up, as did Willow's, who had been tending to Shim during Buffy's exchange with her brother. "Okay," the Wiccan said, "I'm hearing dead people."

"Yeah, well I'm seeing them." Buffy shot back, looking into the corner of the room, where the bluish glowing figure of Qui-Gon Jinn stood.

_"Hello, Buffy. You are looking well."_ the spectral Jedi said, then turned to the fallen Jedi. _"I'm afraid I can't say the same for you, Anakin._"

"Master Qui-Gon?" Anakin breathed. The rapidly unfolding events were beginning to become to much for the Padawan, and Qui-Gon noticed.

_"Listen to me carefully, Anakin," _he started, even as his image flickered like a faulty holprojection, _"because I don't have a lot of time. This may very well be the only time I will be able to speak with you. Your sister is right- giving into the Dark Side is not the answer; the only thing it will do is hurt the one's you care about even more._

_"Difficult times lie ahead, Anakin. Dark forces will try, and are even now trying, to take you down a path that you must not travel. But it is ultimately your choice. You must choose, young Padawan, between what is right, and what is easy."_ And with those final words, the astral form of Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master and former mentor to Anakin Skywalker, faded from existence.

"Qui-Gon!" Anakin shouted, reaching out to where the apparition had been, then slumped back down in defeat. There were a few moments of silence before Willow spoke.

"Look, I know all of this has shaken everybody up, but I have to point out that I'm expending a great deal of energy stabilizing your mother here, along with holding up a rather powerful silencing spell so that all of the bad guys out there don't hear you two yell at each other. So could we please decide on a course of action and get the frak out of here?"

Buffy nodded, then turned back to her brother. "We need to get out of here, Ani. But I can't have you going all 'Death Wish' on me. I need you with me on this, Brother. Are you with me?"

Anakin looked to his fallen mother for a moment, then turned back to his sister, his decision made. He stood up and pulled a small com device from his belt.

"Artoo, do you read me?" Several beeps and whistles confirmed his question from the small device, and Anakin continued. "Artoo, power up the ship. I want you to bring it down to us- land in the large clearing in the center of the camp. Don't argue," he said sternly at Artoo's protestations, "just do it." He replaced the com device back in his belt, then turned to Willow. "Can you keep her stable while you move her?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, but I can't move her far. Though I'm starting to sense you got that part covered."

Anakin nodded. "We can't get her back up the cliff, Buffy." He told his sister. "So we bring the ship down here. Willow will keep her stable and transport her to the shi; we'll provide cover for them. Defense only." He added, giving her a knowing look. "Duì bù qì, mèi mèi. I won't loose control."

Buffy smiled. "Who are you calling little?" She then unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it's silver blade, then lifted it in a salute. "Shall we?"

Anakin ignited his blue blade and saluted back. "Let's go to work."

* * *

All was quiet in the Sand People camp. They were a nomadic race, born and bred for desert warfare. They relished in hunting animals out in the desert, and sometimes in the remote farms that dotted the landscape, as well. And while most civilized people would think them mindless, they were, in fact, quite intelligent. They set their camps up to be not only secluded, but easily defendable from without and within- not that they expected to be attacked. They planned their raids carefully, so that there were always a few survivors left to spread the fear of their name.

So when the sleek, silver starship suddenly came off the cliffs behind the camp and landed dead center in the camp, to say that the Sand People that were guarding the human prisoner were surprised would be an understatement. But before they could react, the guard on the left was cut down by a blue beam of energy, even as his partner was cut down by a silver beam.

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Buffy and Anakin walked calmly towards the ship, casually deflecting energy b0lts fired by the Sand People's primitive rifles, while Willow carefully floated the injured Shmi behind them. A group of Sand People rushed them, and the two Jedi quickly and effortlessly dispatched them. Anakin's blue blade seemed to flow like liquid energy, cutting blaster rifles in half and severing arms at the elbows. Anakin lifted his hand and motioned at a large boulder that had fallen near one of the larger adobe huts. The boulder lifted off of the ground, then slammed down in front of the entrance to the hut, effectively sealing all of the remaining Sand People inside. The ramp lowered from the ship, and Willow floated Shmi inside quickly, followed by Buffy and finally Anakin, who turned aside one last blaster bolt before leaping through the closing hatchway into the ship.

"Artoo, get us out of here!" he yelled as he ran to the cockpit. The small astrodroid whistled in reply and fired up the thrusters, lifting the ship up into the air, and back towards the place Shmi called home...

* * *

Owen was standing on the ridge just above the Lar's homestead, looking off pensively into the east as the twin suns began their climb into the sky. Silently, Beru made his way up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you think they'll find her alive?"

Own shrugged. "I can hope." He replied. "That's all we can really do, until they come back."

Beru nodded and placed her chin on his shoulder. As she stared off into the distance, she spotted something that glimmered in the light of the rising suns, moving low and fast towards them.

"What's that?"

Owen squinted, trying to get a better look. When he realized what it was, he quickly turned and, grabbing Beru by the hand, pulled her back towards the homestead. "They're coming!" he yelled to her in explanation. "We have to go tell the others."

* * *

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Padmè pleaded with the aged doctor, who was busy gathering his things. "Please, we'll need your help when they bring her back…"

"Look, little miss," the doctor said tiredly, "the only thing they're bringing back is a corpse. I'm sorry, I really am, but if Shmi's been held by the Sand People for a month, then there's just no way she's still alive. Hell, I'd be surprised if they come back at all…"

"They're coming!" Owen yelled as he ran into the hut, sliding to a halt in front of Padmè. "They've returned."

Padmè looked to the doctor, who sighed and nodded. "All right. Let's go tend to the wounded."

Owen, Beru, Padmè and the Doctor quickly made their way back up top, with Cliegg floating behind them on his hover chair. Once they got up top, they stopped and stared as the ship set gently down on the hard earth and the ramp extended out. Not soon after, Anakin quickly walked down the ramp, his wounded mother cradled in his arms, and was followed by Buffy and Willow. Anakin walked passed the group and back down into the homestead.

"Is the doctor here?" Buffy asked as she walked up to the group. Padmè nodded and pointed to the elderly man standing next to Owen. "Good. Doc, our mom was pretty banged up. Wills' here did what she could, but she needs a doctor."

The doctor, to stunned by the turn of events to speak, merely nodded and moved back into the home. Buffy then turned back to Padmè. "You might want to go see to Anakin. He'll need a friend right about now."

By the time Padmè got to the room where Anakin had placed his mother, the only thing she found was the doctor working frantically over Shmi's broken body.

"I told him to get out and give me some room to work." He told her without looking up.

"Will she be alright?"

"She shouldn't be, the condition she's in." he replied, placing the diagnostic probe back into his bag and pulling out a package of bacta patches. "It'll be touch-and-go for a while, but I'm sure she'll pull through. Whatever your sister did probably saved her life."

Padmè nodded. "That's what she does. Well, I'll leave you to your work."

* * *

Padmè wandered around the homestead, passing her sister and Buffy as they sat around the kitchen table talking silently amongst themselves. She walked passed them, not having a set destination in mind. Soon, though, she found herself in the garage, where she found a pensive Anakin working on the Lars' land speeder.

"Ani," Padmè started as she approached the Padawan, "are you okay?"

"They had taken it apart," he replied, indicating the land speeder. "So I'm putting it back together. I'm good at fixing things. Always have been, even as a small boy. When it was just me and Mom…"

"Anakin, what's troubling you?" Padmè asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I saw Master Qui-Gon tonight, Padmè." He replied. Despite the look of shock on her face, he continued. "He appeared to me, and Buffy, tonight, when we found Mom. And do you know why he came to me? Because tonight, I almost lost control. I wanted to kill them."

"Them who?"

"The Sand People," replied Anakin. "Every last one of them. I wanted to slaughter them for what they had done to my mother." Padmè found herself holding her breath at Anakin's confession, and dreading what he would say next.

"I would have, too, if it hadn't been for Buffy and Qui-Gon. He told me I had to make a choice- the quick and easy path, or the harder road. In the end, I chose the harder road, and save my mom. But there was a time there…I would have killed them."

"But you didn't" Padmè pointed out.

"But I would have!" Anakin retorted. "I'm a Jedi, Padmè. I'm supposed to be better than that. Beyond that! But when the time came-"

"When the time came, you proved yourself worthy of being a Jedi!" Padmè cut in. "You faced the darkness in yourself, and moved beyond it. You chose to put the safety fo your family, and my sister, above a petty need for revenge. That makes you a good man, Anakin." Her hand moved from his arm too his cheek. "Don't ever doubt that."

"But what if I loose control someday, like I almost did?"

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I'll be right there beside you, all of the way." At his look of shock, Padmè offered up a small smile. "If you can't do something smart…"

"Do something right." Anakin replied with a small smile. He leaned into her, and she tilted her face up to meet his lips as they descended on hers.

* * *

The four spent the next two days staying at the Lars homestead. Buffy and Anakin took turns sitting with Shmi, along with Cliegg, who never left her side; and Owen and Beru. When Anakin wasn't sitting with his mother, he was stealing moments with Padmè. All the while, the doctor checked Shim periodically and changed her bacta patches, and Willow would help channel the planet's healing energies into her.

On the dawn of the third day, Anakin was standing outside, staring into the horizon when Buffy came out, looking for him.

"There you are," she said, coming to stand beside him. "Thought you'd be out necking with Padmè, not staring into the sun. Of course, both could be bad for your health."

"I don't know what you mean." Anakin replied. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I see nothing, I hear nothing, I say nothing." She replied. "But the question remains: what are you doing up here?"

"I've got a feeling that something's wrong, that we're missing something. But I don't know what."

Buffy was about to reply, but at that moment, Padmè ran up to them.

"You two need to get to the ship." She said breathlessly. "Artoo says Master Kenobi is calling for Anakin."

The three headed back to the ship, where Threepio stood with Artoo. "Oh, Master Ani!" the protocol droid exclaimed. "Thank goodness you've come. Artoo says he' has a message from someone named Obi-Wan Kenobi. Does that mean anything to you?"

Artoo quickly added in several beeps and whistles, and Anakin looked at the droid in confusion. "Retransmit? What's wrong?"

"He says it quite important." Threepio added.

"Well then, let's hear it." Buffy prodded. Artoo beeped and turned on his holo-projector.

"Anakin, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant."

Anakin turned to Padmè. "Patch it through to the Jedi Council chamber." He asked of her. The Senator moved over to the communication panel and flipped several switches, then nodded at Anakin. The Padawan turned back to Artoo, who started the message again.

"I have traced the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries of Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala."

"Why that no good son of a whore…" Willow seethed. She had just come onto the ship looking for her sister, and had overheard what the Jedi Master had uncovered. The Witch's eyes darkened as her anger swelled. "When I get my hands on that slimy…"

"Later." Padmè urged, and the two turned their attention back to the hologram.

"The Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an- wait. Wait!" The hologram had swung around and ignited his lightsaber, and started deflecting blaster bolts away from him even as he backed out of the camera's lens. The source of the shooting came into view a moment later as three droidekas appeared. Before it could show anything else, the hologram flickered and died as Anakin looked helplessly on, powerless to do anything to save his Master.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Another week without a Beta. Please, someone, step up! I need a sounding board/Editor to take my foul-ups and make them look good!

I'm currently hard at work on Chapter 8. At this rate, I'll probably have Episode 2 wrapped up by Chapter 10. Then, the following week, we start Episode III- and let me tell you, it's going to be a BIG departure from the movie. Oh, and Buffy gets engaged.

Heh. I'm evil.

Review Responses:

**Lightdemondarkangel:** I'm glad you like Faith. 'Cause you'll be seeing her soon…And let me just say, I'm going to start moving away from cannon starting, well… this chapter. So some things that were, will not be.

**Allen Pitt: **True about the translators, but the Jedi don't usually take them out with them into the field, which is where they would speak in Corellian. As for the Jedi- Palpatine got it right, when he told Yoda that his arrogance had blinded him. The Jedi got so set in their ways, so used to being the wise advisors and the protectors fo the peace, that they allowed a Sith Lord to make his way to the top position in the government and never even realized it. I'm not going to change that-yet. But they will be shaken up in the future, especially at the end of Ep. 3.

**Stcobb: **Here ya go.

**Miracle Angel Summers:** I'm glad you loved it. Hope you like this chapter as well!

**General Mac:** I think this chapter showed how Buffy can keep Anakin from the Dark Side. All he needed was exactly what Buffy had- her friends and family by his side, all the way.

**Just Me Prime:** Hope you liked what I did here.

**Jedi-Princess: **Now here is a dedicated reader- she has a torn rotator cuff, and yet she still takes the time to respond. I hope you get better soon. As for Taboo Tuesday- I'm kind of ambivilant about it. Cena is still champ, which I dod like, but I got to admit I never thought he'd last this long. The biggest thing, though, is what happened last week- Christian quits, Austin walks out, Torrie is apparently fired, but then that was proven false; Vince is on a crusade against the internet fans, Joey Styles on commentary; and all of this happened before Wednesday. Once more, feel better soon!

**Damia- Queen of the Gypsies: **Well, hope springs eternal, and in this case it paid off. Thanks for the review!

**Cycloneozgirl: **I have a plan for a Buffy vs Anakin, but it isn't what you might think it would be. As for other characters shoing up- well, you got a little Qui-Gon here (and I'm thinking of giving him some more screen-time later on), Faith shows up in a few chapters for a bit. Other characters may put in an appearance in Episode 3, including characters we've all know from the Original Trilogy.

**Winter2:** You will find the meaning of the first part of the vision at the end of Chapter 8 (which I am writing right now). Hope you like what I did between Buffy and Anakin here, and thanks for the review!

**Devine-desire:** Well, in that case, I hope you like what I did here. As for Buffy, see my author's note for the status of her 'fluffy'.

I really hate that word.

Well, I'll tell ya- my beta, Katilwen, told me a few weeks ago that her new job schedual was very hectic. Shortly thereafter, I stopped hearing from her. So I'm going to say that she just doesn't have the time anymore. Hwoever, if you want, I'll beta your story, if you'd try to beta mine. Reply in a review, or reach me at the e-mail address in my Bio.

**Sean-Malloy-1:** 'Force-Wedgie'? That's comic gold right there. Buffy will be calling Palpatine 'Old Man', though; she really doesn't like him. And yes, I got 'Revenge of the Sith' the day it came out. And watching it just makes me want to finishe this Episode faaster to get to the really good stuff.

* * *

Well, that's all for today. Coming next chapter- The gang goes to resue Obi-Wan, with catastrophic results. 


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival on Geonosis

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, except the plot. And even most of that belongs to Lucas. Buffy and Willow belong to Joss. No profit is being made off of this, other than the gratitude I feel when I read your reviews.**

**Quick Author's Note:** Holy Hannah! I put out a call for a beta, and almost all of you who responded offered. So I would like to give thanks to all of you who offered, and special thanks to my new Beta's- Winterd, whose own story 'Phantom's and Slayers' inspired this little epic; Shadow Master, who has the Xander-centric Star Wars cross-over 'Divergence' on and FallenStar2, whose work inspired my own story 'Harry Potter and the Light Brigade', and who is one of my favourite authors on I recently found these two stories: 'Harry Potter and the Six Founders' and The Centaur's Shrine' by Arnaldus, quite possible the finest Harry Potter political thriller that I've ever read. Give 'em a try

**Episode 2 Chapter 7**

**Arrival on Geonosis

* * *

**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was having a bad week.

It had started out simple enough - find out who was trying to kill Senator Amidala. Dex's realization about the origins of the dart had led him back to the Temple's archives, were he searched for the Kamino system for hours. When he couldn't find it, he suggested to Jocasta Nu, the Jedi archivist, that the archives were perhaps not complete…

Well, she didn't take that suggestion too well.

Which made him wonder, with a wry grin, how she would feel when she learned that the archives were not complete, tampering or not, and that mere younglings answered the riddle her precious archives had failed to.

The younglings had pointed him in the direction of the Kamino system, where he finally found his missing planet. Kamino was a world that had been suffering from a catastrophic climate shift for several hundred years now - one of the planets in the system had been destroyed, shifting Kamino's orbit and causing the massive ice caps to melt, which in turn caused the chaotic weather and massive, year-round storms that plagued the Kaminoans. But despite the hardships, the thin, long-necked aliens were known as the premier cloners in the galaxy.

It was on Kamino that Obi-Wan found the most disturbing piece of the puzzle. Not only did he find Jango Fett, the bounty hunter he had been searching for, but also the clone army he was being used as a template for. A Clone army, he was informed, that had been ordered by Jedi Master Syfo-Dias for the Republic.

After informing the Council, he had been ordered to arrest the bounty hunter and bring him back to the Temple for questioning. That didn't go very well - for a human, he was especially clever and devious. Even with the Force on his side, he was still hard pressed to just survive the encounter and he had just been able to place the tracking device on his ship before he escaped.

He then managed to track Fett to Geonosis, where his day took a turn for the worse when the bounty hunter had nearly blown him out of space. But his trip to Geonosis had proved even more fruitful than he would have anticipated. Finding the droid factories, finding out the Trade Federation was behind the assassination attempts, learning Count Dooku's plans… all of it was more than he was expecting to find and all the more disturbing as well. He had managed to get most of that info to the Council before he had been captured by the Destroyer droids.

So now, he was stung up in a full energy binder rack, wondering exactly two things - how long the Council would take to rescue him, and how long it would take Anakin to disobey his orders yet again and try to rescue him himself.

* * *

"Well…this is bad." Buffy pointed out, staring at the spot where the hologram had been moments ago. On Coruscant, Masters Yoda and Windu were also watching the hologram with keen interest.

"Alive, he is," Yoda said. "Feel him in the Force, I can."

"But they have taken him," Mace added, "and the wheels have begun to spin more dangerously."

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, than has been revealed."

"I agree," Mace said, looking at Yoda, along with the rest of the Council. "We must not sit idly by."

"The Dark Side, I feel," Yoda said tiredly as he stretched out his feelings into the Force. "And all is cloudy."

Mace nodded in agreement, then turned his grim expression on to the rest of the Council and gave an order that hadn't been heard in many, many years. "Assemble." Mace then turned back to the comlink.

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Anakin, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your first priority."

"Understood, Master." Anakin replied.

"That goes for you too, Buffy," Mace continued, turning his glare on his Padawan. "You've already disobeyed orders leaving Naboo. When this has been settled, you and I will have to have a little talk about obeying the chain of command."

"Yeah, and after that, we can have a little chat about dream interpretation," Buffy shot back with a glare. The student and master glared at one another for another few moments before the comlink was switched off.

Padmè quickly moved over to the Navcomputer, confirming what she already suspected. "They have to come halfway across the galaxy." She turned back to Anakin and Buffy. "They'll never get there in time to save him."

"No." Anakin said, already knowing what she was thinking.

"Yes," she replied

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!" Anakin's tone had turned into a half-whine now.

"Yes!"

"They're already acting like a married couple," Willow muttered, eliciting a small chuckle from Buffy.

"You can't seriously expect me to take you to Geonosis."

"It's less than a parsec away!"

"It's too dangerous, Padmè," Buffy interrupted. "You go to Geonosis and you'll literally be walking into the lion's den. Remember, these people want to _kill_ you."

"Well, to _hell_ with that!" Padmè shouted, to the surprise of the two Jedi. Willow only got a despairing look on her face. "I'm tired of running," Padmè continued. "I've spent the last few weeks living in fear of being killed and being bossed around by you, the Jedi Council, even the Chancellor. I've been forced to flee from Coruscant to Naboo to Tatooine... and I've had it. I'm done listening to everyone with their good intentions and their orders for my safety. I am going to Geonosis. I'm going to rescue Obi-Wan and hopefully stop a war before it starts. If you want to follow your orders, Anakin, you'll have to come with me. Willow, Buffy, you're welcome to stay behind. But I'm going. No more running."

"She used to be such a straight-laced, sensible person." Willow mused after a few moments. "_Now _she gets rebellious."

"I don't suppose we can talk you out of this?" Anakin asked.

"The Separatists are going to see this coming," Buffy added.

"No," Padmè shook her head. "They won't see this coming."

Anakin looked up at his sister, then at Willow, who spoke before he could say anything.

"She goes, I go," she said. Anakin then turned to Buffy, who shrugged.

"Hell, since when do I listen to Master Windu?" she asked, then grinned. "Let's misbehave."

Anakin quickly went back inside the house to grab their gear, and tell their mother they were leaving. A few minutes later he was back on the ship, which soon rose off the desert floor and into the Tatooine sky.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Mace sat in the Chancellors office, but his mind was on his headstrong Padawan. _There's no way she is going to listen to me,_ he thought to himself as Yoda recounted to the Chancellor and representatives of the Senate what they had learned, _I just hope she doesn't get into to much trouble. _ Mace gazed around the room, looking at who was present. Masters Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and himself represented the Jedi; Senators Bail Organa, Ask Aak, and Representative Binks stood for the Senate, and Chancellor Palpatine was present flanked by his aid, Mas Amedda, listening to all with an air of apparent despair.

"The Commerce Guild is preparing for war," Bail said as Master Yoda finished. "Given the report of Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, there can be no doubt of that."

"If the report is accurate," Ask Aak responded.

"It is, Senator," Mace Windu assured the Senator.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them," Palpatine reasoned.

"We must stop them before they are ready," Bail said.

Jar Jar Binks moved to the front and nervously interrupted, "Excueze me, yousa honorable Supreme Chancellor, sir. Maybe dissent Jedi stoppen the rebel army."

"Thank you, Jar Jar," Palpatine replied politely, before turning to Yoda once more. "Master Yoda, how many Jedi are available to go to Geonosis?"

"Throughout the galaxy, thousands of Jedi there are," Yoda replied. "To send on a special mission, only two hundred are available."

"With all due respect to the Jedi Order, that doesn't sound like enough," Bail said.

"Through negotiation the Jedi maintain peace," Yoda responded. "To start a war, we do not."

"The debate it over!" Ask Aak shouted. "Now we need that clone army."

"Unfortunately, the debate is not over," Bail pointed out. "The Senate will never approve the use of the army before the Separatists attack. And by then, it will be too late."

"This is a crisis," Mass Amedda interjected. "The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers! He could then approve the use of the clones."

Palpatine seemed to be profoundly shaken at the suggestion. "But what Senator would have the courage to propose such a radical amendment?"

"If only Senator Amidala were here…" Mas Amedda reasoned. And with those words, Jar Jar Binks, special Representative from Naboo, made the choice that would, unbeknownst to him, alter the galaxy in more ways than he could imagine.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi was bored.

Still strung up in the energy binding field, he wasn't too concerned about his fate - he trusted in himself and in the Force that everything would work out in the end. He was mildly concerned about what his Padawan would do but he had faith that Buffy would keep him out of too much trouble. So he just hung in the energy binders, spinning slowly through the air with nothing to do but stare at the stone walls.

At least until Dooku walked in the room. _Finally, maybe I can get some answers. _

"Traitor," he spat to the regal-looking man as Dooku walked slowly around the spinning Jedi.

"Hello, my friend. This is a mistake. A terrible mistake. They've gone too far. This is madness!"

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you," The regal former-Jedi insisted. "I promise you that I will petition immediately to have you set free."

"Well, I hope it doesn't take to long. I have work to do."

Dooku eyed Obi-Wan critically. "May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?"

Obi-Wan took a moment to consider his options. Seeing little harm in reveal at least some of the truth, and hoping to gauge Dooku's reactions to see how deep the former Jedi was in, he spoke. "I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?"

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of. Geonosians don't trust them."

"Well, who can blame them?" Obi-Wan replied. "But he is here, I assure you."

Count Dooku nodded, appearing to concede the point. Then he looked at Obi-Wan thoughtfully. "It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan," he said, his voice warm and inviting. "Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you." He sighed. "I wish he was still alive - I could use his help right now."

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you."

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi," Dooku replied, the assurance in his voice giving Obi-Wan pause. "You forget that Qui-Gon was once my apprentice just as you were once his."

"You believe that brings loyalty above his loyalty to the Jedi Council and the Republic?"

"He knew all about the corruption in the Senate," Dooku said matter-of-factly, not missing a beat. "They all do, of course. Yoda and Mace Windu. But Qui-Gon would never have gone along with the status quo, with that corruption, if he had known the truth as I have."

Despite himself, Obi-Wan couldn't help but be intrigued. "The truth?"

"The truth," Count Dooku replied confidently. "What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lords of the Sith?"

"No!" Obi-Wan denied, desperately hoping that it wasn't true. He and Buffy alone among the Jedi had faced a Sith Lord, and he knew how deadly they could be. "That's not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it."

"The Dark Side of the Force has clouded their visions, my friend," Dooku calmly replied. "Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you," Obi-Wan replied flatly. But deep inside he had his own doubts.

"The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once on league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything. The Jedi Council would not believe him. I tried many times to warn them, but they wouldn't listen to me. Once they sense the Dark Lord's presence, it will be too late. You must join with me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith!"

To say Obi-Wan wasn't tempted by the offer would be a lie. The though of bringing down the Sith, once and for all… but that in itself was the problem. The offer was a little too logical, a little too neat. And, as Buffy was fond of saying, in the end it just didn't smell right.

"I'll never join you." Obi-Wan finally replied.

The cultured Jedi gave a great disappointed sigh and then turned to leave. "It may be difficult to secure your release," he tossed back as he exited the chamber.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

Buffy sighed in irritation. She sighed once more when she saw the grin on her friend's face.

"You say that one more time, and I'll turn this starship right around…"

"We're coming up on Geono…shit," Anakin finished, staring at the sensor screen. "We got company."

Buffy looked at the screen and grimaced. "Tai-kong suo-yo duh shing-chiou sai-jin wuh duh pee-goo."

Willow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No, it's just the one planet there."

"And a fleet of Trade Federation ships between the planet and us."

"That's not cool."

"Ani, take over," Buffy said to her brother as she vacated the pilot's chair. "You're the better pilot."

"Right," Ani replied, sitting down behind the controls. "If we need to ram them, I'll let you know."

"You make one simple mistake, and it haunts you for the rest of your life…"

"Any ideas?" Padmè asked as she placed her hands on the back of the pilots chair and leaned forward over Anakin's shoulder to look out the cockpit window. Anakin nodded.

"We go through the asteroid belt."

"You want to fly _into_ an asteroid belt?" Padmè asked incredulously.

"Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately 3,720 to 1!" Threepio stated in a panic.

Anakin didn't even spare the droid a glance back. "Never tell me the odds," he said as he slipped the sleek starship into the asteroid belt. "It's simple. We use the asteroids to shield us from the Trade Federation ships. Once on the other side, we take a straight line down to the planet's surface."

Anakin had little difficulty navigating through the asteroids, and soon they were flying low over the surface of the planet. Anakin looked around, searching for some signs of the droid factories his master spoke of. Padmè was the first to spot them.

"See those columns of steam straight ahead?" she asked, pointing to a spot on the horizon. "They're exhaust vents of some sort."

"That'll do," Anakin said. He brought the ship right into the middle of one of the steam plumes and gently brought the ship down to the ground. Once landed, the four stood and prepared to leave the ship.

"Look, whatever happens out there, follow our lead," Padmè told the Jedi, motioning to herself and her sister. "I'm not interested in getting into a war here. As members of the Senate, maybe we can find a diplomatic solution to this mess."

"And if that doesn't work, start blowing stuff up," Willow added, ignoring the glare Padmè gave her. Buffy chuckled, and Anakin nodded.

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you," he said. Padmè smiled, and then turned to the two droids that stood off to the side.

"Stay with the ship," she said, as the four walked down the walkway and into the droid factory.

* * *

_Well, that went well._ Buffy thought sarcastically as she, Willow, Anakin and Padmè were brought into large conference room. They took a seat at the end, and Buffy took the opportunity to glance around the table. Surrounding them on three sides were various and very recognizable aliens - Buffy saw representatives of the Commerce Guild, the Techno-Union, the Geonosians, the Trade Federation- and seated front and center was Count Dooku. Jango Fett stood behind him, looking intimidating.

It had started well enough. They had made their way into the droid factory - and then they had been attacked by the never ending Geonosian guards who had hidden in the walls. Things degenerated from there quickly - all four had been forced into the massive production floor and had been separated. Willow had been taken out early; she had missed the initial fall onto the belt Padmè had landed on and fallen to a lower belt, hitting her head and knocking her out. Padmè had ended up trapped in a molten metal bucket, and had only been saved by timely intervention from Artoo Deetoo. Anakin and herself had more success fending off the soldiers until Anakin's lightsaber had been destroyed and they had been surrounded by destroyer droids and the bounty hunter that now stood behind the Count.

_Yeah. Definitely could have gone better. _Buffy thought as Padmè spoke.

"You are holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said calmly, using the same tone she used in formal senate negotiations. "I am formally requesting you turn him over to me now."

"He has been convicted of espionage, Senator, and will be executed. In just a few hours, I believe."

"He is an officer of the Republic. You can't do that."

"We don't recognize the Republic here," Dooku replied. "However, if Naboo were to join our alliance, I could easily hear your plea for clemency."

"And if I don't join your rebellion, I assume these Jedi with me will also die."

"I don't wish to make you join our cause against your will, Senator. But, you are a rational, honest representative of your people and I assume you want to do what is in their best interest. Aren't you fed up with the corruption, the bureaucrats, and the hypocrisy of it all? Aren't you? Be honest, Senator."

Padmè took a breath, and tried to hide how his words had stung her. Nevertheless, she wouldn't let him shake her from what she believed was right. "The ideals are still alive, Count, even if the institution is failing."

"You believe in the same ideals we believe in!" Dooku shot back, seizing the apparent opportunity. "The same ideals we are striving to make prominent."

"If what you say is true you should stay in the Republic and help Chancellor Palpatine put things right."

"The Chancellor means well, my lady, but he is incompetent," Dooku said. "He has promised to cut the bureaucracy but the bureaucrats are stronger than ever. The Republic cannot be fixed, Senator. It is time to start over. The democratic process in the Republic is a sham. A game played on the voters. The time will come when that cult of greed called the Republic will lose even the pretext of democracy and freedom. Everything you have fought for since you became Queen will have been for nothing. This is how liberty dies, with greed and ignorance. It is time the game is finished."

Padmè steeled herself against the assault, consciously reminding herself that he was exaggerating the truth to give himself more credibility. All she had to do was see past the lies and innuendo and see what he was actually doing. Building an army, starting a way, summarily executing his enemies…

"I cannot believe that," she piped, her determination renewed. "I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guild and others, Count. What is happening here is not government that has been bought out by business, it is business becoming government!"

"Then you will betray your Jedi friends? Without your cooperation, I can do nothing to stop their execution."

"It seems to me our execution has been on your agenda from the start, Count," Willow piped in, her tone accusatory. "We're aware that the Trade Federation put the hit out on my sister and I and we can see the same bounty hunter now works for you."

"Mr. Fett oversees my personal security," Dooku replied smoothly. "But he is a bounty hunter. If he took other jobs, he has done so without my knowledge."

"I wasn't aware someone as well-trained in the Jedi arts would need a bodyguard," Buffy drawled, her voice rich with sarcasm. Dooku's eyes narrowed, then he turned to Fett.

"Jango, please escort the prisoners to their cells. Make sure they are comfortable. I don't want them mistreated before their execution." His eyes turned over to the small blonde. "Leave her."

"On your feet," the helmeted bounty hunter growled and several droids moved to lift them up. Anakin opened his mouth to protest, but fell silent at the large weapon the bounty hunter had shoved underneath his chin. "Move."

Two heavy battle droids roughly picked up Buffy, who shouted in protest. "Hey, watch the shirt!"

"So…" Dooku began, looking over the Padawan. "You are the Jedi that my Master is so worried about. I must admit - I was expecting someone a bit…taller."

Buffy glared in return. "Yeah, and I thought you'd be a little younger. Wasn't expecting this amazing leader of the Separatists to be a member of the AARP." At his confused look, she sighed, "Don't even bother. It's an Earth thing."

"I must admit that I was intrigued when you were admitted to the temple, Padawan. Never before in the history of the Jedi has one so old been admitted. And never before has one so reckless been allowed to stay."

Buffy shrugged, "What can I say? I'm special."

"You could very well become the most powerful Jedi…"

"Please, spare me the seduction talk," Buffy cut in. "You," she pointed at him, "are the bad guy. I," she pointed to herself, "am the good guy. It's my job to kick your ass. And nothing you say or do is going to change that."

Dooku shook his head in disappointment, "Most unfortunate. As you will come to learn, I do not suffer fools. Nor does the Dark Lord."

"Dark Lord?" Buffy replied mockingly. "What, you work for Voldemort or something?"

"Gentlemen, please hold her here for a moment," he told the droids. Dooku rose and slowly walked around the table towards the captive Slayer.

"The Dark Lord has told me many things about you, Padawan Skywalker. He's seen how dangerous you can be. So I'm afraid we'll have to take some…extra… precautions."

Buffy eyed Dooku warily as the Count snapped his fingers. A battle droid appeared behind him, a familiar device in its hand. Buffy's eyes widened in panic, and she started thrashing, struggling to break free of the droids grip.

"NO!" she screamed as another droid held her head still, allowing its compatriot to place the control collar around her neck. "GET IT OFF! NO!"

Count Dooku finally let the regal mask fall off and smiled evilly at the younger Jedi. "My Master was looking forward to seeing this in person. Alas, he will just have to make do with a holo-recording. You have been a thorn in our side for far too long, Skywalker. Interfering with our plans, forcing us to tread even more carefully…well, now I think it's about time to repay your kindness." And with that, he activated the collar, turning the energy output to full, and savored her screams as they ran through the halls of the citadel.

**TBC…

* * *

**

Well, all of my author's notes were at the beginning this time. I will just say that I am finishing this Episode up even as I post this chapter.

Onto...**Review Responses:**

**Devinedesire:** I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you on your story yet; I promise I'll do it this week. I've just been busy as hell with work. Thanks for your offer, but in the end I found some Beta's after all.

**RaeAngel:** Glad you liked it. Hope to hear from you again with this chapter!

**Jedi-Princess:** Well, they lost all of those people, but they got Joey Styles. OH MY GOD! Glad to hear you're feeling better, though I'm more fond of Margaritaville myself.

**Paul:** Thanks for the offer, but I've found some new Beta's after all. Hope you like the latest chapters, though.

**General Mac:** Thanks for the offer. Hope you liked the new chapter!

**Cycloneozgirl:** Faith's role will be made clear in the next chapter. As for Qui-Gon: he will have a role, but it won't be very big, and it won't be made totally clear until Episode 3. Glad you've liked it!

**CFlat:** Now, if I tell you that, I'd ruin the surprise!

**Just Me Prime:** Honestly- Qui-Gon was a last minute decision. I saw Liam Neeson in Batman Begins, and I liked THAT character so much that I really wanted him back in this story, so to speak.

**MaxCobra:** Well, you get little Buffy/Willow action in chapter 8. Might not be the kind you want…

**Miracle Angel Summers:** Well, first I got to do 3, then I'll do 4, 5, and 6. As for a 7: well, I leave it open for one, though I'm not sure if I ever will.

**Freetodream: **Well, I got some betas, but please, feel free to review and critique- I'm always looking for good critiquing.

**Sean Malloy-1:** Funny you should say that- I just finished watching all six back-to-back, and it's funny what little things you pick up. Bits of dialogue they reused and such.

**X-Spider:** NO XANDER. Next.

**Stcobb:** And may the Schwartz be with you, as well!

**Lorrie1974:** I'm glad you liked the story so far. Thanks for the offer, but I got three great Beta's now. However, any suggestions you may have, please, don't hesitate to send it along in an e-mail, or a review.

**Stemaphie:** I'm glad you've liked my stories. The good news is that, not only have I just about finished this story, I will also be updating 'Light Brigade' this week, hopefully. Stay tuned!

**Adame Shmi Skywalker Vader:** My, that certainly is a long name;) And I hope this was soon enough for you!

**Lightdemondarkangel:** Yes, engaged. But remember- Buffy was created by Joss Whedon. I try to keep them as close to his vision as possible, and you KNOW how he likes happy characters…

**Next week- **Faith visits Buffy, and Buffy finally finds something to believe in. Oh, and there's a battle…


	8. Chapter 8: Return of the Slayer

**Though this story has nothing to do with wrestling, I am a wrestling fan. And I must say that I was deeply shocked and saddened when I learned of the death of Eddie Guerrero, one of the most talented and charismatic wrestlers I've ever had the pleasure of watching perform. That being said, I would like to dedicate this chapter to his memory for he, like Buffy, never stopped battling his demons until they were defeated. Viva la Raza!

* * *

**

**Episode 2 Chapter 8**

**Return of the Slayer

* * *

**

Ten years ago, Buffy Summers fell through a portal into hell. Not the actual hell; that honor was reserved for Angel. No, her hell had fire and brimstone, but it also has slavers and their technology. Specifically, the control collar. Two inches wide and a half-inch thick, the seemingly innocuous device, which some on Earth would have worn as a fashion statement, became the one thing that Buffy truly feared. The constant anguish of having hundreds of volts of electricity pumped into her body through her neck, every day for over nine months… it hadn't taken long before she had finally broken. Only the love and understanding she had gotten from Shmi and Anakin when she had been sold to Watto had allowed her to regain herself, and for the most part return to normal. Of course, there was always that place in the back of her mind that was terrified of that collar and of what it could do.

So once Count Dooku put that collar back on her and turned it to full power, it didn't take long for Buffy to break once more. And this time there wasn't the presence of neither Shmi nor Anakin to help pull her back.

So now Buffy sat huddled in the corner of her darkened cell, slowly rocking back and forth, pleading to every god she had ever heard of to stop the pain…

* * *

_**FLASH**_

_Buffy sat in her cell, looking out through the bars. All she could see was an endless corridor, full of cells. But she didn't pay attention to that; she merely sat on her cot, her knees to her chest, slowly rocking back and forth. She stopped suddenly when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and instinctively she crawled to the farthest edge of the cot, hoping to make herself as invisible to the upcoming visitor as she could. Her fear turned to shock and confusion, though, when the visitor finally came into view._

_"Faith?"

* * *

_

"Well, this is an interesting role-reversal," the Dark Slayer said as she stepped up to the bars and gave Buffy a once-over. "Jeez, B. You look like shit."

Buffy looked at her sister Slayer in shock. "Faith? What… how…?"

"Hell if I know, B," Faith replied with a shrug. "This is your head. Or maybe it's my head? Hell, I leave all of this metaphysical crap to Tara and Giles."

Buffy shook her head. "But…why are you here?"

Faith smirked. "I dunno. Maybe the fates decided they wanted to see us go at it one more time. Surprised they didn't throw in a mud pit, or Jell-o." Her smile faded as a look of concern flitted across her face. "B… what's going on? What the hell happened?"

Shame filled Buffy's face. "I was bad. I needed to be punished."

Faith looked at her oddly, "This some kind of weird S & M thing?"

"I shouldn't have fought back. I was bad…"

Things started to click for Faith, and she finally realized what was going on. "Whoa…wait a minute. B, stop. Right now, stop…"

"I shouldn't have fought back, I shouldn't have fought…"

"DAMNIT B, SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

Buffy pressed even farther back into the wall in fear of Faith's tone, and the Dark Slayer mentally sighed; she shouldn't have taken that tone with her…

"Buffy, listen to me," she started again, forcing her voice to be even and calm. "I don't know what's happened to you, Buffy. I've got no clue. But I know a little bit about what you've gone through…"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Buffy cried and Faith stiffened.

"Like hell I don't, B," Faith shot back. "I know what it's like to have something you love more than anything, and then have it ripped away from you. My Watcher, before Sunnydale? She was the closest thing I ever had to a real mother. I loved her more than anything, and then I lost her. But I kept going, kept fighting. I never gave up. Even when I turned on you, I never stopped fighting. And you want to know why? Because I'm a Slayer. Even when everything else was gone, I had that. It may have been the one thing… it may have been my _only _thing, but I'm still a Slayer.

"You remember being a Slayer, don't you? Remember us, the Chosen two? We kicked ass and didn't ever think of backing down. That passed on to your sister, by the way," Buffy perked up slightly at that and Faith noticed. "Yeah, you remember Dawn, your sister? She hasn't given up on you, you know. Spends every free moment looking for ways to bring you back. She won't give up, why should you?"

"You don't understand!" Buffy cried out, but Faith cut her off.

"I DON'T CARE! Damn it B, the Powers obviously sent me to your mind to knock some sense into you, but I'd rather you did it yourself. You are a Slayer. You are the thing that the bad guys fear. When everything else is ripped away, that's all you got left. You're in pain and you work past it, you dis…disassociate? Yeah, you dissociate it yourself from it. I know you can do that!"

"I'm not strong enough!" Buffy sobbed. Faith shook her head.

"You are the strongest person I know, Buffy. Hell, I wanted to be like you ever since I met you. Never thought I'd take it as far as I did, but…" Faith shook her head. "You got to be the Slayer, Buffy. You got to believe you are the Slayer. Don't let them do this to you. Fight it, Buffy. Believe in the Slayer in you again. Because if you don't, well… then you really got nothing left."

And then, with a flash, she was gone.

_**FLASH**_

Buffy stopped crying. She stopped rocking. She took a few steadying breaths, then cleared her mind and meditated. Even in the silence of her mental agony and the oppression she felt by the thin strip of metal around her neck, she could feel the balance of the Force all around her. Faith had given her a lot to think about, but fate hadn't given her a whole lot of time…

* * *

The following day, the four of them were convicted of espionage in a kangaroo court and sentenced to the execution arena. As they were taken out, however, Willow was separated from her sister and taken away. Buffy, still locked in her cell, was tried and convicted in absentia. It seemed as though Count Dooku wanted to take no chances.

* * *

Padmé and Anakin stood in the carriage that would deliver them to the execution arena. The guards bustled around them, checking their bonds and making sure all was ready for the big show.

"I wonder what they did with Willow," Anakin mused. Padmé sighed.

"Dooku will probably hold her to barter for concessions with the Senate," she replied. "I'm sure the Trade Federation won't mind if she lives as long as I die."

"If she lives, she'll never stop fighting for what you believed in," Anakin assured her as he looked around at their surroundings and listened as the crowd outside the tunnel bayed for their blood. "Not exactly how I saw myself going out. I always pictured something...bigger. With lots of fire..."

"I would have," Padmé said suddenly, and at the strange look Anakin gave her, she elaborated. "I would have made it work. I would have found a way to keep it a secret. If we die here, I just wanted you to know. No matter how much I tried to ignore it, no matter how much I tried to deny it - I love you. I think maybe I've always loved you..." she trailed off as Anakin leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. After a moment's hesitation, she reciprocated.

The guard gave the signal, and the driver snapped his reigns and the cart made its way out of the tunnel. The two captives pulled apart slowly and looked forward to take in the scene before them.

The arena was huge. Hundreds of Geonosians filled the stands, hooting and hollering as the two were driven towards the four giant pillars that we erected in the center of the arena. Attached by a long chain to the pillar on the far right was Buffy and Anakin immediately noted two things - the far-away look in her eyes and the control collar around her neck. On the far left was Obi-Wan, similarly chained to his pillar and giving Anakin a look of extreme annoyance. Anakin sighed.

"We did as you told me, Master," he said as he was led past him to the next pillar. "We re-transmitted your message to Coruscant. Then, we decided to come and rescue you."

"Good job," Obi-War replied sarcastically as the Geonosian guard grasped the end of his chain and flew up to the top of the pillar and attached it. The other guard pulled Padmé out of the carriage, but did not hook her chin up. Her brow furrowed in confusion as Dooku came out on a small balcony with the rest of the Separatist leaders...

And Willow, who stood beside him with her hands bound in front of her.

"Senator Amidala," he started his steely grey eyes locking onto her soft brown ones, "Senator Naberrie has made a petition with us, and we have agreed. If you agree to listen to our concerns and speak before the Senate on our behalf, your life will be spared."

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "And what of the Jedi?"

"They are not a part of this bargain," he replied evenly. "Their lives were forfeited the moment they set foot on this planet."

Padmé lifted her chin defiantly. "Then my life is forfeit as well."

"Padmé, please," Willow cried, but Padmé only shook her head.

"I do not negotiate with terrorists, Willow. Neither should you."

"I'm doing what I can to prevent a war!"

"You won't succeed," Padmé said sadly. Dooku motioned to the guard, who proceeded to string her up to the final pillar.

"You have all been tried and found guilty of espionage," Dooku intoned. "The penalty is death. Let the executions commence!" He turned to Willow. "We'll start with your friend, Senator. Then we'll move onto the rest."

Willow just shook her head. "Buffy's gonna kick your ass, you know," she stated matter-of-factly.

"We'll see."

A gate at the far end was raised, and out came a hideous beast. It was easily a meter all and three meters long from snout to tail; it walked on two powerful hind legs that had five, large razor-sharp claws. Its smaller upper arms were likewise armed with six razor sharp claws on each of its long, lithe fingers. Red eyes gleamed from behind its long, pointed snout that held two rows of teeth that looked like it could rip leash and bone with ease. And it had locked its crimson on to Buffy.

"We've got to protect Buffy and Padmé!" Anakin yelled as the beasts came closer.

"It would appear that Padmé has things well in hand," Obi-Wan said wryly. Anakin looked over and, sure enough, Padmé had already picked the lock on one of her cuffs and was busy pulling herself up the pillar. Obi-Wan said nothing of Buffy. He had seen that dreamy look on her face, but it was her eyes that startled him as she was brought past. He thought he had seen terror in that gaze… he had never seen that sort of fear from her, ever… Anakin glanced over at Buffy, who still had that far-away look in her eyes.

"Buffy, snap out of it!" Anakin cried out as the beast made its way towards Buffy. He glanced at the closing distance and felt the first flutter of panic. She had pulled him out of a dark place; it seemed only fair that he at least try to do the same, even though they were minutes away from becoming lunch.

_What was it? _Buffy thought to herself._ What was that whole spiel that Giles loved so much? Oh, yeah - Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world. A Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight vampires. To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers._

_Was I the Slayer?_

_Was it real?_

_Am I real?_

_Am I the Slayer?_

_I AM the Slayer._

_Oh, I'm SOOOOOO gonna kick some ass…._

_They are so mine.

* * *

_

The thing that looked like a Raptor on steroids came charging at Buffy at full speed. It was a hunter, a predator, whose strength and speed were unparalleled, its lethality unmatched. It was especially good at hunting at night, as its vision was based on heat.

So it never saw the deadly smirk that formed on her face.

The beast reared its head back and opened its jaw wide. Buffy tightened her grip on her chains, and in an instant, she yanked it free of the moorings. In one fluid motion she spun around, swinging the chain over her head - and straight into the creature's mouth. Anakin watched in stunned surprise as the chain didn't stop when it hit the back of its mouth- it went _through _the back of its mouth, and sliced off the top of its head. Buffy quickly spun to the side and, without breaking the chain's movement, quickly swung it up, then back down, cutting through the creature's neck. Its momentum carried it forward as it fell to the ground and slid into the pillar she had been attached to, cracking the stone and spraying bits of bone and blood over the ground.

"Told ya," Willow said smugly. Dooku frowned, then reached into his belt and pulled out the remote for the collar. Without fanfare he pointed it at the Slayer and switched it on to full and watched in satisfaction as the girl collapsed to one knee, her face screwed up in pain. His satisfaction turned to further disbelief, however, when Buffy reached up, grasped the collar and ripped it off. She then got back to her feet and calmly pointed first to him, then drew her hand back and pointed her thumb to herself. The meaning was clear - _You and Me._

"She looks pissed," Willow taunted from behind him. Dooku turned to Willow with a scowl on his face.

"You are enjoying this far too much," he noted, taking in the obvious look of enjoyment on her face.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my sister."

Down on the ground, Buffy turned as the sound of more creatures reached her ears. She saw three large, nasty looking creatures being led out into the arena and towards her friends. Buffy saw that Padmé was out of immediate danger, and she didn't doubt that Obi-Wan and Anakin could handle themselves. But, she felt they would be quickly overwhelmed if they didn't get any weapons into the fray soon. She glanced up at the dignitaries' box, then back at the two Jedi.

"You two hang on for a second," she quipped. "I'll be right back." With that, the Slayer took off at a sprint towards the box, bobbing and weaving around the guards as they tried in vain to shoot her with their sonic disruptors. As she sprang past a guard, she snapped the pole straight from an unsuspecting guard and used it to vault herself over a line of Geonosians who had lined up, weapons in hand, to block her. She sprang cleanly behind them, despite their best attempts to shoot her out of the sky. As the stadium erupted around her, she landed on both feet and then used her vaulting weapon to knock a blaster from the Geonosian guard's hand.

She was below the box now. Tossing the pole aside, she leapt upon the shoulders of the guards and jumped, the momentum carrying her to the balcony. As she pitched over the rail, she maintained a grip on the railing with one hand and used her right foot to kick Jango Fett away from her. She felt a small sense of satisfaction as she noticed the Bounty Hunter fall into those stupid Trade Federation viceroys. Turning to Dooku, she held out her hand and smiled grimly as her light saber somersaulted into her hand. "I'll be taking this," she said cheerfully, noting the look of rage spreading across his face. The control to the collar was still in his hand, and he seemed to be pushing the red button in a futile gesture to try and assert some control over what he thought was becoming a loose cannon. Snatching her light saber from a diving Bounty Hunter, she leapt backwards onto the railing and stood perched for a second.

"Be back for you in a minute, Will!" she called jovially to her friend as she back-flipped off of the rail and to the ground some thirty feet below. Landing gracefully, she activated the switch on her saber, the silver light reflecting in her sharp, determined gaze. As the guards approached her, firing rapidly, she deflected their shots and took them out in quick succession, taking vicious pleasure on the one who had goaded that evil creature to her in the first place. As she swept her blade aside, she noticed that her brother, Padmé and Obi-Wan were also fighting off their own creatures.

Obi-Wan was battling a massive thing that looked like a praying mantis with large, deadly claws that seemed to want to pin him to the ground. Though his hands were bound, he was dodging between the stampeding character, which let out a high-pitched squeal that was not unlike a herd of pigs that was being trampled.

Anakin looked far more cheerful than she had seen him since they'd been captured. He had a hand poised over the tri-horned behemoth and was controlling its mind to ram over the guards that seemed to stand between him and the pillar that Padmé was perched on. Though she had gotten the cuffs off of one hand and was massaging her swollen wrists, her eyes were on a vicious monster below her. The creature, which Buffy dubbed as the Kitty from Hell, was snarling and panting. Using claws that were at least four inches long, it razed to the top and swiped at the Senator. Padmé cried out in agony as the claws ripped her shirt clear from her back and swiped deep gashes across her pack. She turned away as the beast lost its footing and collapsed back halfway down the pole. Lifting its feline head, it made to spring again when Padmé, depending on the chain still hooked onto her opposite hand, swung down and kicked the beast from the pole. The kitty hissed as it landed on all fours and glared up at her, spitting.

Buffy was right ahead of it, darting under Padmé as the young woman kicked the kitty away. Leaping in the air, she drove her light saber under its chin and then whipped it back around the back of its neck, watching as the feline, at last, fell. The head rolled off as the cat collapsed on its side. Buffy gave the head a little nudge and glanced up to see Padmé once again in control atop her perch.

"Thanks!" she called down to Buffy, who saluted her with her saber in response. Anakin pulled up beside her, his eyes on her light saber.

"Where did you find that?" he asked her as she quickly cut his bonds.

"Took it off a Count," she replied. "I'm going to help Ben. You got Padmé?"

"On it."

With a curt nod, Buffy turned and ran towards Ben. He had managed to get his hands on one of the guards spears. The Jedi threw it at the acklay and smiled when it hit one of its shoulders. His smile faded, however, when the acklay reached down and grasped the long shaft in its mouth and then ripped it free and snapped it in half with its powerful jaws.

"Oh, great..." he muttered as the acklay started towards him again... And then he watched as it screamed in anguish as Buffy's silver blade flashed beneath it. She had somehow managed to speed beneath it, amputating one leg at a time. The creature shrieked as it collapsed on its hindquarters, snapping ferociously towards its good legs. But the Slayer was faster, severing both in turn. As the creature sank to the earth, squirming harmlessly on its belly, she gave one last stroke of the saber and severed its head.

Buffy walked to Obi-Wan and smirked, then sighed dramatically. "Really, Obi-Wan. You can't keep losing your light saber. That weapon is your life..."

"Oh, do be quiet." Ben snapped back, though his face showed relief at her timely intervention. Her quick smile acknowledged this, and then they were brought back to reality as thundering footsteps approached from behind.

"Master!" Anakin called out as he and Padmé, who clung tightly to his chest, rode up to the on the beast Buffy dubbed 'Horny'. The two Jedi quickly leapt on to Horny's back and Anakin steered the beast towards the tunnels that they had been led in from. Buffy deflected various blaster bolts aimed towards the saber-wielding Jedi.

Finally, a droid got in a lucky shot, though it wasn't directed at the Jedi; hey targeted the ground in front of Horny, causing a massive explosion that caused the beast to topple over and spill his riders. Buffy managed to turn her fall into a flip, landing perfectly on her feet and blocking more blaster shots. She quickly moved to guard her friends as destroyer droids rolled out and began to surround them….

* * *

Jango Fett was suitably impressed. He had heard many things about this 'Slayer' from Lord Tyranus, and so far she had not disappointed him. The young Jedi had not only caught him flatfooted, but also regained her weapon, slain three of the four creatures sent to kill her and her friends (and had killed one with only a chain!) and was still standing defiant against a squad of battle droids. While his brush with the Jedi Kenobi had left him a bit shaken, he would still love to have a shot against her, one-on-one-

His thoughts were interrupted as a purple lightsaber blade suddenly activated under his chin.

_Well, if I can't try the student, perhaps I'll get a shot at the teacher…_

CountDooku, however, was nonplussed.

"Master Windu, what a nice surprise." he said calmly.

"This party's over, Count." Windu spat back.

All around the arena, Jedi activated their light sabers. On the arena floor, Buffy watched in awe as upwards of two hundred plus light saber blades glowed in bright blues, greens, and ambers. Never before had she seen so many Jedi in one place ready to fight. Breathing hard, her grip tightened on her own blade as her focus returned to Dooku.

Dooku also looked around at the multitude of Jedi, but seemed unimpressed. "Brave, but foolish. You're hopelessly outnumbered."

"One Jedi must be equal to at least a hundred Geonosians."

"But it wasn't the Geonosians of which I was speaking." Dooku remarked, and Mace whirled around at the sound of battle droids coming up the tunnel behind him. These weren't ordinary droids, though -these were seven feet tall, thickly armored with rapid fire dual blasters attached on the firing arm. The two droids lifted those blasters and activated them, rapidly spraying blaster bolts at Mace. The Jedi quickly swung his lightsaber around to deflect the bolts, and Fett took the opportunity to don his helmet and fire his wrist-mounted flame-thrower at Mace, who was forced to jump from the balcony to the arena floor to avoid it. The Jedi Master quickly shed his smoldering robes and made his way towards his Padawan as hundreds of battle droids started flowing out of the tunnels. The Jedi in the stands quickly followed suit, leaping in large numbers and making their way down to the floor to take on the first wave of battle droids.

"You're late!" Buffy called out to her Master as she rapidly sent blaster bolts back to their senders, shielding her unarmed comrades.

"I distinctly remember telling you to stay on Naboo," Mace shot back. Padmé, meanwhile had taken the initiative a picked up a fallen droids' blaster and started taking down droids, while Anakin and Obi-Wan received spare lightsabers from their fellow Jedi.

"Oh, please. Since when have ever listened to you?" Buffy shot back. "Besides, you told me to protect the Senators. I couldn't do that if they came here without me, now could I?"

And then they joined the fight in earnest.

Blasters were firing everywhere. Geonosian's had set up sonic disruptor cannons and were firing them indiscriminately, not choosy on whether their targets were Jedi, droids, or both. The Jedi were giving almost as good as they were getting though and soon scrapped droids littered the ground. One Jedi even managed to take down a battle droid with the head of a protocol droid with a ricochet.

Anakin had commandeered a carriage, and was driving around while Padmé fired at the droids from the back. She was in total control of her weapon, firing perfect shot after shot as each droid she hit fell. After a short ride, a lucky blast managed to overturn their ride. Anakin moved back to the carriage, which Padmé was using for cover while she continued to fire at the droids and used his lightsaber to defend the Senator.

"You call this diplomacy?" he called out, blocking bolt after bolt. Padmé gave him a wry grin.

"No, I call this aggressive negotiations."

Buffy had been fighting back to back with Mace, but had ended up getting separated dodging cannon blasts and was now fighting side by side with Obi-Wan.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time."

"Yes, I bring all the pretty ladies to a battle to the death," the Jedi Knight replied sarcastically. "And if you like this, wait till the second date."

Buffy grinned, and then spied Mace trying to deal with both Horny and Fett at the same time. "Hold that thought; I'll be right back!"

Obi-Wan watched her run off in confusion. "Be right back? From where?" The last time she had run off like this, she was seconds from certain death. The last thing he needed was to encourage these suicide missions of hers!

* * *

Jango Fett was having a bit of a bad day.

It had started out good enough. The Jedi had been captured, and his son had gotten he opportunity to see a live execution; and in an arena, to boot. Then the Slayer had broken loose, and he had perked up at the idea of taking her down. She was definitely a worthy adversary and she was trained well in the Jedi arts.

And then that damn Jedi Master had shown up and stuck his lightsaber where it didn't belong.

Now here he was with his blaster against the Jedi's lightsaber. He had already taken down one Jedi today, and he was looking to make it two. Though, from the look on the Master's face and the sound of a high-pitched throat clearing behind him, he was definitely going to finish this off on a good note.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the young golden-haired Jedi standing behind him, twirling her silver blade with unnecessary flourish. Her Master stood before Jett, his purple blade held to his side. Pinned between two Jedi wasn't very good odds. To make matters worse, that stupid red, horned beast was making straight for him, running as though its very life depended on it.

He was knocked cleanly off his feet, the jetpack smashing into the hard ground. He lifted his blaster to kill the beast when it charged again, this time pushing him forward. After stumbling over him, Jett had lifted his head and took the blaster with his opposite hand. He managed to kill the beast with his usual grace and style, but there was still the matter of the two Jedi standing on opposite ends. If he attempted to take one, he would surely be attacked by the other. But her attention was soon taken by the advancing droids who seemed to have pinned her with a gaze. Knowing that Dooku was responsible for this action, he turned his attention to the Master.

He charged for the Master first, his blasts easily deflected by Mace Windu's able skill. He was drawing nearer and would soon be able to use the multitude of weapons he kept on his armor… he was nearly there…

Those hopeful thoughts were his last. He never saw the silver blade arc straight for, then through, his neck, severing his helmeted head and sending it flying to the edge of the arena.

Boba saw it, though. And the hated image of the blonde-haired Jedi would forever be burned into his memory.

* * *

"Thank you for the assist," Mace said as Buffy made her way over to him.

"What are Padawans for?" she glibly responded, cutting down a few more droids in the process. She looked around and grimaced. "There's too many of them."

"I know."

"Well, if I'm going to die, at least I'll die pretty."

"You're not dead yet, Sister," Anakin remarked as Buffy and Mace joined him, Obi-Wan, Padmé, and the few remaining surviving Jedi in the center of the arena as the droids encircled them, then suddenly stopped firing. Buffy took a moment to look around - only a few over twenty of the Jedi that had started out in the fight were still alive. Behind her, Obi-Wan sank to check the pulse of a fallen Jedi, his eyes closing when he realized that the man was dead.

"Not good," she murmured.

"Limited choices," Ki-Adi-Mundi agreed.

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku called out from the balcony above. The satisfied smile on his face told how much he had enjoyed the battle. "You have fought gallantly… worthy of recognition in the Archives of the Jedi. Now it is finished." He looked first at the surrounded Jedi, then at the multitudes of enemies surrounding them. "Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"Niou-se." Anakin muttered. Buffy felt a familiar smile tug at her lips from her brother's word.

"We will not become hostages for you to use as barter, Dooku," Mace replied in a voice of deadly calm.

Dooku sighed in mock resignation. "Then I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

The intensity in the stadium seemed to double. Anakin whirled his blade over his head, poised to strike. Padmé signed in determination, pulling her blaster to her side. Buffy lifted her silver blade with a particular twirl, but a sudden hum from the heavens caught her attention. Knowing that she alone could hear it with Slayer-enhanced hearing, she soon saw something that nearly took her breath away. "Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean-jan..." she muttered. "This fight has more false finishes than 'Return of the King'."

Anakin gave her a confused look, but Padmé followed Buffy's line of sight.

"Look!" she yelled pointing up at the dozen gun-ships rapidly descending into the arena. As they began swarming in a perimeter, they opened fire on the droids before touching down around the Jedi. The droids returned fire, but the gun-ships had their shields up, allowing the survivors to quickly board the ships.

"Jedi, move!" Mace yelled as the Jedi jumped onto the ships. As soon as they were all aboard, Master Yoda directed the ship to lift off. As they blasted clear of the arena, Buffy marveled at the sight in front of her - thousands of Republic ships, backed up by huge capital ships that were landing in the background. Mechanized walkers rumbled across the rocky terrain, blasting away at droid tanks that were attempting to mow down the thousands of ground troops that had landed.

"Āi yā," Buffy breathed, taking in the sight around her.

"What happened to Willow?" Padmé asked in alarm, hoping one of the Jedi had an answer.

"I believe Dooku took her with him," Mace responded as Yoda commanded the troops around him.

They sped across the field, the gunners firing on any enemy they could target. And they had no problem finding targets. The pilots took aim at the looming Techno-Union starships that were preparing to take off and let their missiles fly; however, they only caused minimum damage as they slammed into the side of the ship.

"Aim right above the fuel cells!" Anakin yelled to the gunner, who adjusted his aim accordingly. His next pair of missiles hit on target, and the ship exploded in a huge fireball.

"Good call, my young Padawan!" Obi-Wan said cheerfully. "Those Trade Federation starships are taking off! Target them quickly!"

"They're too big, Master," Anakin replied. "The ground troopers will have to take them out."

* * *

As his ship roared on across the battlefield, Yoda turned to Mace.

"Capture Dooku, we must," he said calmly, despite the chaos surrounding him. "If escape he does, rally more systems to his cause, he will."

Mace nodded in agreement, and then turned to the pilot. "Captain, land at that assembly point ahead." He ordered, and the clone obediently landed the craft. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Mace, and a host of clone troopers jumped out, but Yoda stayed on board.

"To the forward command center, take me," he ordered, and the craft lifted off. Soon he arrived at the position the clones had secured to be the forward command center, and Yoda hopped out of the craft and was met by the clone commander.

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing."

"Very good. Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" the clone replied, running off to coordinate with the other commanders. Soon, the troops were acting in a more efficient manner, picking their targets and concentrating fire on them one at a time, rather than picking a ship at random. Soon, the retreating starships began to fall.

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé and Buffy were holding on while their ship was rocked by explosions all around them. Amidst the confusion and noise, Buffy's sharp eyes spotted a Geonosian speeder streaking away, flanked by two escorts. As it streaked past them, she could make out two figures on the bike - Dooku, and seated behind him with her bound hands secured around his waist, was Willow.

"Evil son-of-a-bitch at three o'clock!" Buffy called to the pilot. "Follow him!"

"We're going to need some help," Padmé said.

"No, there's no time," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin and I can handle this."

"What about me?" Buffy demanded, a fire burning in her eyes.

"You are too emotional right now, Buffy," the Jedi Knight replied. "You need to calm down before I let you anywhere near this fight." He saw the blazing light in her eyes and sighed. "If you pull off anything as you did back there, Dooku will kill her. I need you levelheaded and that isn't going to happen when you're angry!"

"And since when did I ever let you command-" Buffy reply was cut off by the massive explosion that rocked their ship. Before she could react, both she and Padmé were tossed out of the open bay door to the sandy dunes below. Two clone troopers followed them, landing near the fallen women.

"Buffy! Padmé!" Anakin screamed. Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion - one moment they were there, the next they were gone, and he couldn't reach them fast enough. Frantic, he turned to the pilot. "Put the ship down!"

Obi-Wan put his hands on his Padawan's shoulders in an effort to calm him down. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way." He turned to the pilot. "Follow that speeder."

Anakin shook free of his Master's grip. "Lower the ship!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan pressed, "I can't face Dooku alone. If we catch him, we can end this war right now. We have a job to do."

"I don't care!" he yelled back, and then at the pilot he yelled once more "Put the ship down!"

"You'll be expelled from the Jedi order!"

"I can't leave them!"

"Come to your senses!" Obi-Wan shouted back in an uncompromising tone. "What do you think Buffy would do if she were in your position? What would Padmé do?"

Anakin's shoulders slumped in defeat. "She would do her duty." he replied, speaking for both women. Dejectedly, he looked back to where two of the most important women in his life had fallen, and knew that now they were too far away to be of any help.

* * *

"Owwww…" Buffy moaned as she got to her feet. "That was not fun…" She spied Padmé lying on the ground a few feet away and ran over to her. "Padmé! You okay?"

"Ugh…" she moaned in reply. "I don't want to do that again."

"Senator!" a clone trooper called as he made his way down to them. "Master Jedi, are you all right?"

"Five-by-five," Buffy smirked, once more sending her thanks to her sister slayer, wherever she may be, for verbally knocking some sense into her. "Trooper, get what troops you can find, and get a ship. Padmé," she turned to the Senator, "when that transport gets here, lead them to the hanger."

"What will you do?" Padmé asked as Buffy bent down and picked up a rather large rock. The Slayer then straightened up, gave Padmé a wicked smile and let the rock fly in the blink of an eye. Padmé spun around and watched as the rock flew though the air and slammed into a droid riding a speeder bike similar to the one Dooku had been riding.

"I got my own ride." Buffy replied, running over to the now fallen speeder. "Get there as fast as you can. I'm going to get Willow and help out the guys!" and with that, she sped off into the desert terrain towards Dooku's secret hanger.

* * *

It didn't take long for Buffy to make it to the hanger on the speeder. She immediately saw the entrance to the main hanger, but decide to bypass it for a small entrance she spied lower down on the spire. She figured she could make her way back up and come in from behind, catching Dooku by surprise and giving Obi-Wan and Anakin the edge they needed to get the bastard.

So Buffy ran up the stairs that led to the main hanger of this facility. She reached the level where the hanger was and ran into the antechamber connected to it. As soon as she entered, she came up short.

_This is the place from my visions…_she recognized immediately. _But if this is the place, than the woman that I'll find on the floor will be the one who'll try to kill me._

With growing dread, she slowly looked around the antechamber and found the woman in question. Her heart sank and her breath hitched when she recognized the woman's familiar red hair.

_Oh, god. Willow…._

"Buffy!" Willow called out, having spotted the Slayer. "Dooku left me in here. Said he needed to take care of the Jedi before we could get away. Cut me loose!" she insisted.

Cautiously, activated her light saber, and the silver-colored blade sliced clean through the ropes that bound her. Playing it cool she stepped back and allowed Willow to rise.

"Quickly!" she said. "We have to get in there and help them!"

Buffy turned to run into the hanger, and then heard the words she had feared.

"I got a better plan." Willow said. Buffy turned around to face her-

And she blocked the blast of energy that the witch had sent her way with her still-activated light saber. Willow looked on in surprise as the blast was sent harmlessly into the wall next to them. In her surprise, she could only mutter one word.

"Huh."

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** My heartfelt thanks go out to my three amazing betas, both for their wonderful advice, their inspiration, and for their excellent touch-ups. Winterd, Fallenstar2, Shadow Master- my hat's off to you!

Just saw Goblet of Fire, and I am announcing that I am officially starting up 'Harry Potter and the Light Brigade' once again. But don't fear- I have the rest of this story already written. However, updates for Episode three may not be as regular. I learned that lesson when I tried to write 'Light Brigade' and 'Episode I' together. As for what I thought about Goblet- I thought it rocked! I wasn't sad to see the house elves cut out, especially since, in the book, Moody had given the book with the info on Gillyweed to Neville so Harry would find it. So not having Dobby wasn't such a loss. Plus we got more Filch, WAY more of the Twins (about damn time), a nice blend of humor and drama, and Ralph Finnes as Voldemort (though I wish he was a bit taller- he seemed a bit short in the movie). There was a lot cut out that I was sorry to see go, and I still don't care for Michael Gambon as Dumbledore (please get Ian McKellen, I'm BEGGING you!), but overall, if you haven't seen it yet, GO SEE IT!

**R/R:**

**Miracle Angel Summers:** I've thought about doing an in-between Episode, covering a period between Episode 3 and Episode 4, but I might just end up incorporating it into Episode 4. As for Episode 7, I had a vague idea dealing with the Solo kids, but nothing definitve. I've actually started getting ideas for a Stargate SG-1/Atlantis-Star Wars Crossover, though I'd be hesitant to do that, since I've only just started The New Jedi Order series, and never read anything before it.

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel:** You think that was bad, look how I ended this chapter ;P

**Just Me Prime:** In Episode I, Buffy was shown to have two great fears- heights, and the collar. She overcame her height phobia, but the collar was never addressed again, since it was off. I always believed that her last great fear would linger in her brain, and Dooku would exploit it. And as you see in this chapter, she finally overcomes her last fear, and shows herself to be Jedi Knight material. As for me 'borrowing' from The Empire Strikes Back- the prequels are filled with characters borrowing lines from the OT (example: in the opening battle of Episode III, Anakin says 'This is where the fun begins.' Han Solo says the exact same thing during the escape from Tatooine in A New Hope.)

**RaeAngel:** You know, everybody keeps wanting Buffy to kick Dooku's ass. At this rate, I might actually have to have the two fight…

**MaxCobra:** Well, as you might be able to tell from this chapter, Buffy and Willow just won't be able to have any kind of relationship…though I look forward to reading yours. Keep me updated!

**Cycloneozgirl: **Right in one- Slayer dreams. What, you didn't think I'd actually have the characters cross over between dimensions, did you?

Well, not yet…

**Stcobb: **As I tell my kids in Sunday School- when did I ever give you the impression that I was a nice guy?

**Sean Malloy-1:** As you can see, she just ripped the damn thing off. Simple, yet effective.

**Rouge Mage:** She definitely gets to kick ass- some here, and some in the next chapter.

**General Mac: **My thanks for the compliment. And again my thanks go out to my Beta's for making me look good.

**Jedi-Princess:** I think Mr. Lee would take it as a supreme compliment- it's his job to make people hate him in his roles most of the time. That you think he's slime would just show him how well he had done with how little he got. As for Buffy's driving skills- they've gotten better. But much like Buffy won't let Anakin forget the past sometimes, He won't let her forget certain things either. As for 'Phantoms and Slayers'- you are in luck, for Winterd has updated that wonderful story. So go read it!

**Adi Skywalker**: don't mind if I do. Buffy, Star Wars, and Harry Potter are my three favorite things, and I love to mix them all up sometimes.

**Paul:** I originally had them meeting Corran sometime in Episode's 4-6, though I might change that now…. As for Darth Traya, all will be revealed next chapter.

**Marz1: **Well, she didn't use the Force, but she did use the next best thing.

**Midnight Emerald:** Oh, yeah…she definitely got it off. And now THIS is where the fun begins…

* * *

**Next chapter: Buffy vs Willow, Good Friends, Better Enemies. 'Nuff said.**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Friends, Better Enemies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And even most of that belongs to Lucas. Ah, well…**

**Episode 2 Chapter 9**

**Good Friends, Better Enemies**

**

* * *

**

_Previously…_

_It didn't take long for Buffy to make it to the hangar on the speeder. She immediately saw the entrance to the main hanger, but decide to bypass it for a small entrance she spied lower down on the spire. She figured she could make her way back up and come in from behind, catching Dooku by surprise and giving Obi-Wan and Anakin the edge they needed to get the bastard._

_So Buffy ran up the stairs that led to the main hanger of this facility. She reached the level where the hangar was and ran into the antechamber connected to it. As soon as she entered, she came up short._

_This is the place from my visions…she recognized immediately. But if this is the place, than the woman that I'll find on the floor will be the one who'll try to kill me._

_With growing dread, she slowly looked around the antechamber, and found the woman in question. Her heart sank and her breath hitched when she recognized the woman's familiar red hair._

_Oh, god. Willow…_

"_Buffy!" Willow called out, having spotted the Slayer. "Dooku left me in here. Said he needed to take care of the Jedi before we could get away. Cut me loose!" she insisted._

_Cautiously, activated her lightsaber, and the silver-colored blade sliced clean through the ropes that bound her. Playing it cool she stepped back and allowed Willow to rise._

"_Quickly!" she said. "We have to get in there and help them!"_

_Buffy turned to run into the hanger, and then heard the words she had been fearing._

"_I got a better plan." Willow said. Buffy turned around to face the person-_

_And blocked the blast of energy that the witch had sent her way with her still-activated lightsaber. Willow looked on in surprise as the blast was sent harmlessly into the wall next to them. In her surprise, she could only mutter one word._

"_Huh."

* * *

_

The two friends stood facing each other; Buffy with her saber at the ready, Willow with her hand still outstretched.

"Willow, what are you doing?" Buffy asked, hurt and confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm going home," the Witch responded strongly, a small smile playing around her lips.

"You're going nuts!" Buffy shot back. "Face it, Will- we can't go home!"

"Please!" Willow shot back in disgust. "The ease in which you fell for your new Council's drivel sickens me. There are other ways home that your Council doesn't want you to know about!"

"Like the Dark Side!" Buffy exclaimed. "That's not the road home; that's the road to hell!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HELL!" Willow screamed and let loose another burst of energy, which Buffy managed to block with her lightsaber. "The only thing you let behind was Dawn, and at least you got to say goodbye! Xander, Tara…even Amy the rat… I was ripped away from them! And the only time I can see them is if I perform a glamour on myself to look like them! But my Master has shown me power, true power. Power I can use to open a gateway home!"

"Your master… Dooku." Finally, the pieces started falling into place. "How long have you been working for him?"

"Two years," Willow replied, looking pleased that Buffy had finally caught on. "It was a few months after Padmè appointed me to be Junior Senator. I was invited to what I believed to be a diplomatic dinner at the Menarai. When I got there, I found out it was anything but." She shuddered at the memory of her sitting there in that exclusive restaurant, the most exclusive dining establishment on Coruscant, waiting for the Ambassador of Falleen to show up. "I sat there waiting for over a half hour, and then he finally showed up. Imaging my horror when I discovered it wasn't the Ambassador who had invited me, but my old master, Xiazan. Can you imagine how I felt when he slid his hands around my neck, and put a control collar on it? Do you know what he told me, as he led me out of the restaurant? He said, 'You may now be a Senator, but you will always be my whore.' They sold me out… this Republic you would die to protect sold me out to _him!_

"After everything we had done, everything I had accomplished, he told me that I was no better than a common whore. He brought me back to his headquarters - he planned to share me with his inner circle. Do you know what I did?"

"You killed them," Buffy said, piecing it together now with ease. "That's why you felt comfortable going back to your real name - you knew that everyone who knew about you was dead, because you killed them all." Even as she said these words her stomach lurched. While she wanted to demand why Willow would do this instead of using a level head, she knew that Willow was too far gone to even bother with the questions anymore.

Willow raised her chin in defiance. "That's right. I killed them all. Took my time with Xiazan… I made him feel the pain and humiliation he had made me feel. I was just finishing with him when Count Dooku walked in.

"My first instinct was to kill him, too…after all, if he turned me in, it wouldn't just end my life, but Padmè's career as well. Imagine my surprise when he made no move to turn me in. In fact, he took great interest in me, and the power I possessed. I told him everything - about us, how we got here and my dreams of going home…even my theories on opening a portal.

"Dooku seemed to take everything in stride. He was intrigued by my power, and offered to teach me about his. If I pledged to follow his teachings, and help him achieve his goals of a Separatist state, he would show me how to gain enough power to get home."

"And was killing your sister a part of the agreement?" Buffy asked in disbelief. She watched as Willow spoke fondly as though speaking of her grandfather and not the monster who had just had more than a hundred and fifty Jedi executed.

"Of course not! I had no idea he was behind it until we got Obi-Wan's message that I knew he had a hand in it. And believe me; Gunray is still feeling my wrath. I have done everything I could to protect her! From the Senate, from herself…hell, why do you think I saved Shmi? Certainly not for you - no, I did it for Padmè. Because she loves your idiot of a stepbrother, because I knew that if Shmi died, Anakin would go into such a state of brooding that it would put Angel to shame, and it would end up hanging over them for the rest of their lives." She paused and shook her head. "And then we got here, and we got captured. I managed to get her a way out, but she refused to take it."

"Of course she refused!" Buffy shouted. "She still has character!"

Willow's eye's narrowed. "I may not have 'character', old friend, but I do have power!" She emphasized her point by firing off another blast, which Buffy blocked. However, while she was deflecting the first blast, Willow motioned with her other hand and sent another blast at Buffy, which caught her in the chest and sent her flying back into a free-standing glass display pane, which shattered under the impact and sent shards of glass flying. Willow smirked as she walked past the fallen form of her former friend.

"See you around, old friend."

* * *

Willow walked out into the dimmed hanger and took in the sight before her. Kenobi, on the ground and injured. And Anakin, using two lightsabers against Dooku's one, and winning. Even from here, she could feel the love and confidence that he exuded. His power was growing more and more, and if she didn't do something soon, her Master would fall. 

She could not let that happen… not when she was so close to tasting the freedom she longed for day after day.

Discreetly she moved slowly towards him, creeping up from behind. She removed her own lightsaber from its holster that was secreted under her clothes. Silently she moved towards the Jedi, and when the moment came, she struck.

Dooku intercepted Anakin's blue blade, and pushed it violently away from him. As Anakin's arm was forced up and away, Willow quickly activated her lightsaber and swung the crimson blade up in an arc that intercepted the Jedi's arm at the elbow and sheared it cleanly off. She spun around and placed her empty palm on Anakin's chest, and let loose a burst of energy that threw Anakin back onto the ground next to his fallen Master. With a triumphant cry of glee, she lowered her hand, smirking.

* * *

Buffy shook her head and tried to clear the cobwebs that Willow's second blast had put in her head. She winced in pain and brought her hand up to her face, just over her right eye. Pulling her hand back, she saw blood. _A piece of glass must have tagged my face as well. Wonder how bad it is._ Staggering to her feet, she summoned her lightsaber back to her hand and moved out to the hanger, just in time to see Willow cut off her brother's arm and send him flying back into the fallen form of Obi-Wan. Willow saw her standing there and flashed a wicked smile. 

"Uh-oh. Big sister is home…"

Dooku smirked at the Slayer. "Ah, Padawan Skywalker. Surely you don't think you can take on both of us?"

"Don't have to." Buffy replied, looking past Dooku. The Sith turned around to face the diminutive Jedi that has slowly making his way into the hanger.

"Master Yoda," Dooku greeted jovially.

"Count Dooku," Yoda replied.

As the student faced off against his former master, Buffy and Willow were circling each other. Buffy locked her eyes on her former friend; she could feel the anger building up inside and, for the first time since she started training under the Jedi, she did nothing to block it.

"Gee, _Buff,_ I haven't made you angry, have I?" Willow said mockingly.

"Little bit," Buffy replied shortly. "You really want to do this?"

"Aw, come on Buffy! This is a big moment for me!" Willow responded; her eyes seemingly bleeding black. Even her hair had sprung obsidian roots that seemed to glow under the meager lighting. "All these years as your sidekick and now I get to be the Slayer."

Buffy hit the activator on her lightsaber, and the silver blade snapped to life with a familiar snap-hiss. "Then why don't you show me what you got? And I'll show what a _real_ Slayer can do."

Willow brought her blade up in a salute, then down into a ready position. Buffy wasted no time with such niceties; instead she let her anger guide her and rushed the now black-haired girl. Their blades met, again and again, their movements a blur to the casual observer. Buffy aimed for the head, then for the legs, reversed to go for the torso, up towards the head, spun around and tried for the legs again; but while Buffy had strength and speed on her side, Willow had been trained in the older forms of lightsaber combat, that favored person-to-person combat over deflecting blaster fire like the new styles. Every strike she was able to parry; every thrust block.

Buffy was moving faster than she had in years; even faster than she had when she had just been a Slayer. She felt the pull of the Dark Side, and tapped into it, reveling in the power she felt. She brought her blade to bear, again and again, until finally she managed to knock the lightsaber out of Willow's hands. A well placed kick to the head sent her crashing down to the ground. Buffy stalked over to her and raised her lightsaber for the killing blow. Just as she was about to bring the blade to bear, she looked into Willow's eyes, which had returned to normal, and saw the fear there. For a moment, she stopped.

_What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _Am I a hypocrite? Tell Anakin I couldn't follow him down this road, only to travel it myself solo? NO, s_he finally decided. _I'm better than this. I'm a good person. Willow can be a good person again, too…_

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Willow screamed at the Slayer, who seemed frozen. "Finish it! Put me out of my misery!"

"No."

Buffy hit the activator once more, turning off the silver blade. She threw her lightsaber away, then reached down with her left hand and offered it to the fallen girl. "It doesn't have to be like this, Willow. You can come back with us. We can help you."

Willow looked at Buffy's outstretched had for a moment, a hopeful expression passing on her face-

Then she lashed out, her long leg landing a hard kick right under the blonde's jaw. The impact caused Buffy to fall sharply onto her back.

"Is that all you are?" Willow hissed as she sprang back to her feet with a snap. Dooku was already on the ramp of their waiting transport and motioned for her to follow. "Is that what you've become? I don't see a Slayer… I see a weak, pathetic form of someone I thought I knew. So compassionate… so emotional…"

Buffy moaned from her position on the floor, her hand reaching up to grasp her head.

"Face it… Willow's dead, little girl," Willow sneered. "I am Darth Traya." Then she spied Yoda, the tiny Jedi using all his concentration to keep a large pillar from crushing Anakin and Obi-Wan. A cruel smile formed on her face.

"Wanna know what happens when a Jedi is struck by lightening? Same damn thing as everything else." Willow quipped and then unleashed a concentrated burst of Force lightening straight at Yoda. Buffy, who had sit up just in time to see Yoda in danger of losing his hold over the pillar threatening to kill both her friend and brother, quickly dove forward, her left hand catching the brunt of the Force…

But the energy proved to be too great. She managed to stop it from hitting Yoda, but her control of the Force had been diminished by he fast and furious combat against Willow, and as a result, the shield she managed to erect was relatively weak. Her Force shield failed almost immediately, and Buffy screamed in pain as the lightening ripped into her arm, burning flesh, muscle and finally bone. Finally the barrage ended, and the last thing Buffy saw before passing out was Willow retrieving her saber and rushing into the Geonosian ship just as the door closed.

She could still hear her former best friend's chilling parting words… "This is only the beginning..."

* * *

Buffy awoke several hours latter, groggy and in pain. She attempted to roll onto her left side and instantly regretted it; the pain in her left arm wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was still- 

Metal.

Her arm was metal. Not just that, but mechanical. Buffy stared in horror as she lifted what had been her left hand in front of her face. What she saw was a mechanical construct - a thumb and four fingers, attached to a palm, attached to an arm - and all were mechanical. She tilted her arm and heard the familiar clicking that would normally sound on a droid.

"They couldn't save the arm," a familiar voice said, and Buffy turned her head to look at her brother, who was on the bed beside her. He raised his own mechanical hand. "Just couldn't help but try to outdo me, huh?" he joked lamely, but there was no humor in his voice. "They had you in the Bacta tank for three hours," he continued, "but the damage was too severe. Your arm was burned so badly, that in some places it was scorched to the bone. They had to amputate, if only to prevent infections from spreading."

Buffy sighed. "Where are we?"

"A republic capital ship, about an hour outside of Coruscant."

Buffy nodded, and then leaned back on her bed, still examining her new arm. At length, she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, Ani."

Anakin's brow furrowed as he turned to look at his sister. "Sorry for what?"

"For letting you down," Buffy continued. "When I fought Willow….I let myself go. I did exactly what I begged you not to do…I tapped into the Dark Side. This-" she lifted up her new mechanical arm, "is what resulted."

"You're saying you paid the price for touching the Dark Side." Anakin surmised. He lifted his own mechanical hand. "Then what's this?"

Buffy considered that for a moment, but didn't have an answer. The two fell back into silence as the ship sped back to Coruscant.

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N: **ONE MORE CHAPTER! And then we move on to Episode 3, whose title will be revealed in next weeks author's notes.

Oh, and I've started up 'Harry Potter and the Light Brigade' once again. If you like Buffy, Harry Potter, and some pretty cool OC's (if I do say so myself-which I do), go check it out.

**Review Responses:**

**Lorrie1974:** When I saw 'Return of the King' in the theaters, the ENTIRE THEATER would get up when the screen faded to black, only to sit back down when it continued. It was hilarious. Thanks for the review!

**Allen Pitt: **I hope this chapter cleared things up- she's been going dark for two years now. She was just very adept at hiding the signs. And don't worry- I got her entire arc planned out, and she'll be busy in the next film as well.

**Phantom:** Alas, Giles and Mace are destined never to meet. As much as I love Mace, he's not destined to survive.

**Buffy-CrazyaboutAngel: **Yup, she was evil. Just very good at hiding it.

**Just Me Prime: **Hope this was worth the wait.

**RaeAngel: **Oh, come on. Of COURSE she had to tune on Buffy! That's all of the fun!

**General Mac: **Nope, it's Buffy vs Willow.

**Stcobb: **Not THAT easily. It wasn't something she decided overnight, nor was it something she decided easily.

**Sean Malloy-1: **- Because it's fun when she's nuts.

I've thought about it, but I've only ever really read 1 good Potter/Star Wars fic (It's name escapes me), and I can't think of a way to bring the two universes together.

Sometimes you have to reload the page several times to see the stories in the Author's pages. It's a problem FanFic has when too many people are on, I think.

**Miracle Angel Summers:** Thanks!

**Adi Skywalker: **I have plans for Buffy and Obi, but those plans are far in the future. And I did try to foreshadow Willow's turn a bit, but I'm not sure I did it enough.

**Cycloneozgirl: **I'm glad you like it so much. All I got to say is, if you like this one, wait till Episode 3!

**Pur33vil: **Hope this lived up to your expectations. Thanks for the review!

**Capt. Nemo: **Hope this lived up to _your_ expectations as well.

**Devine-desire: **You know, I had this little scene where, while Buffy and Willow were fighting, they locked their blades, both pushing to get the advantage, and then they both look over to where Dooku and Yoda are fighting and just watch for a moment, till Buffy comments that Yoda is hopping around like a Chihuahua on speed. Sadly, it ruined the flow and had to be cut. But I will try to put in his battle with Sidious. And let me clarify something- this was no where NEAR the big battle. The big battle happens in Episode 3.

**Adi's Qui-Gon: **Glad you gave my little story a try. I have to say, you have excellent taste- both in movies, and in women. Out of curiosity- are you Irish? Just wondering.

**Marz1: **I swear your review sounded like a Tony Schivaone announcement for Nitro! I hope I answered all of your questions, even if I did leave a few more unanswered.

**Jedi-Princess:** I never named Willow in the visions, just started there was a female figure on the ground. And yeah, Faith could only come in a Slayer dream.

For now.

Hope you're feeling better!

* * *

Well, that's all for this week, folks. Next week- the Epilogue. And in two weeks- 

Star Wars- Episode Three: Revenge of the Witch


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Episode 2 Chapter 10**

**Epilogue**

Buffy sat outside the Council chambers, waiting for the senior members to decide her fate.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Buffy looked up and smiled. "Master Halcyon."

Nejaa Halcyon rolled his yes, but the smile never left his lips. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Master'?"

"At least once more."

Halcyon gestured towards the closed doors of the Council room. "Still waiting?"

Buffy nodded. "Yup. Waiting to see what my punishment is going to be."

"Don't see why you'd be punished," Halcyon stated. "After all, you were only following what Master Windu told you to do."

"He told me to handle things diplomatically. He told me to stay put…"

"He told you to guard the Senator," Halcyon pointed out.

"I turned to the Dark Side," Buffy retorted, her voice echoing in the dim corridor. Dropping her voice, she added, "When I was fighting Wi- Darth Traya," she amended, "I used the Dark Side. For a few moments-"

"Exactly!" Halcyon exclaimed, startling the Slayer. "For a few moments, then you came to your senses. You know, you might find this hard to believe, but there is not one single person in that room who hasn't touched the Dark Side, myself included." Of her look, Halcyon rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't look so shocked. Master Windu's fighting style borders on the Dark Side. Master Yoda knows so much about it because, when he was young, he made the mistake of learning some of the Darker arts. He now uses that knowledge to make sure his Padawan's don't repeat his mistakes. As for myself- I always had a problem controlling my emotions. Let them get the best of me on more than one occasion. Took a while for me to sort it all out."

"But I-"

"Did nothing that everyone else hadn't done before you. It's a part of the trials, Elizabeth. The fact that you faced it, and let it go- that tells a lot about your character."

Buffy sighed. "Maybe you're right. Then again, you could just be blowing smoke out of your-"

At that moment, the door opened. "You may now enter, Padawan." A voice intoned from inside. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Do they have to be so melodramatic?" she muttered as she rose gracefully to her feet. As she started for the doors, Halcyon called out to her.

"So Elizabeth… did you find something to believe in?"

Buffy stopped for a moment, then looked over her shoulder and smiled at the Jedi Master.

"Yeah. Me."

And with that, she walked into the chamber, and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

Buffy blinked as the doors closed. The blinds had been closed, the lights dimmed; as a result, the room was pitch black. She took a moment for her eyes to adjust and then proceeded to walked to the center of the room.

"You know, you really should pay the electric bill on time…"

She paused in mid sentence as one by one, twelve lightsabers flared to life.

"This is new."

"Do you know why you've been called here, Padawan?" Mace asked, his face lit by the purple glow of his lightsaber.

"I assumed it was to be punished for my blatant disregard of your orders," Buffy replied. "But, seeing as I've already lost an arm, I'd humbly request that I be allowed to keep my remaining limbs, thank you very much."

"You are here to be judged. But not for the reasons you think," Mace paused. "You were aware that this assignment constituted your trials, were you not?"

"I was," Buffy replied. "I would assume I failed."

"A test, the Jedi Trials are, and are not," Yoda spoke. "Of moral fiber and strength of character this test was. Not one in which you are graded. Agree with all of your decisions on how you handled this crisis, we do not. Agree that you have earned the title of Jedi Knight, we do."

Buffy blinked. This was something she honestly hadn't been expecting. "But I gave in to the Dark Side." She pointed out, lifting her mechanical arm. "See this? This is what I got for it."

"No, you got that because you risked you life to save your fellow Jedi," Mace responded. "As for your brush with the Dark Side - you showed the moral fiber to reject it utterly. You could have killed Darth Traya, yet you stayed your hand in the hopes of saving her from herself." Mace stepped forward. "You have earned this, Buffy." He placed the blade of his saber next to her Padawan braid and, with a flick of his wrist, severed it. The braid fell to the floor. "The Jedi Council hereby bestows upon you the rank of Jedi Knight. Well done, Jedi Skywalker."

The Council members deactivated their lightsabers, and the lights rose back to normal levels. Buffy turned to each member and bowed in respect, ending at Master Windu, who then put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Events have been put into motion now that the Jedi will have to respond to. But I want you to take the next few days off to recover. Your brother will be accompanying Senator Amidala back to Naboo, both so she can spend some time with her family, and so he can recover as well. Take this time to heal your physical and mental wounds, Buffy."

Buffy nodded, then turned and walked towards the now-open door. Before she reached them, she paused, and then glanced over her shoulder at Mace.

"Master, do you remember what I told you ten years ago? That if you didn't train Willow, someone else would? And that your decision would come back to bite you in the ass? Do you remember what I said I would tell you?" Buffy turned to face her now former master fully. "And now the Sith have an untrained, emotionally unbalanced and excessively powerful witch on their side, willing to do anything and hurt anyone in the pursuit of a pipe dream." She reached out her hand and summoned her severed braid to herself. Placing it in her pocket she turned and, as she walked out of the doors, looked once more over her shoulder at Mace.

"I told you so."

Mace had no reply as his former Padawan walked out of the Council chamber.

* * *

The industrial sector of Coruscant was a mixture of newer, bustling industrial complexes that churned out product that were known and craved for galaxy wide, and older, unused factories that hadn't been used in decades. Into one of these abandoned buildings, a small Geonosian solar sailor flew into through its one, properly maintained docking bay. As the ship set down, the cloaked form of Darth Sidious came out to greet the two emerging figures.

"Welcome back Darth Tyranus, Darth Traya. I trust your missions were successful?"

"Yes, my Master. We bring good news… the war has begun."

"But putting a hit on my sister was _not_ a part of the bargain, old man," Traya growled out, a few blue spikes of light from her hands betraying her true anger.

Sidious looked coldly at the raven-haired girl. "I am offering you power beyond your wildest dreams, little girl. For that power, everyone is expendable."

"Correction: the SLAYER is expendable," Traya shot back, the ice evident in her voice and bolstered by her chilling smile. "And if you ever try to pull something like this over me again, than this 'little girl' will make you _beg_ for death." With that, Darth Traya shimmered out of the room, and Darth Sidious turned to his student.

"She is proving to be troublesome. Do you think you can handle her?"

Dooku nodded. "Of course. It is only a matter of providing her with enough power to keep her compliant, while making sure she will always want more. Give me some more time and she will do your bidding like a loyal Sith."

_There is no such thing as a loyal Sith. _Sidious thought. _Like I don't know that you are grooming her to assassinate me so that you may take my place? Just as you know that I am subtly grooming Skywalker to take yours. _Out loud, he merely said "Very well. How is our other project on Kamino coming?"

"The clone will be ready by the end of the month. Then we can attempt to call his spirit back from the netherworld of the Force. If this works, we shall have found a way to true immortality."

Sidious smiled hideously under his cloak. "Excellent. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen." He cackled evilly as the two made their way out of the room.

* * *

It was only a few days after the events on Geonosis that Padmé found herself back at their parents' house on Naboo. Anakin had journeyed back with her, under the guise of rest and recuperation after losing his hand. In reality, while that had been part of the reason, the real reason he had come back with her was because they had decided to get married, Council laws be damned. They were set to head back to the lake country, where a waiting minister would lead them in taking their vows. The only witnesses would be See-Threepio and Artoo. Knowing that a war was about to start, they had decided to keep it secret during he duration of the conflict so that Anakin may continue to serve the Republic and Jedi in protecting the galaxy, and come clean when the war was over and accept any punishment they deemed necessary.

They were to leave for the lake country in a few hours, so in the meantime Padmé spent her time tidying up her room. Finding everything in order, she reluctantly moved on to Willow's room. Even days later, the shock and pain of her betrayal was still fresh. She had loved Willow like a sister - and still did, she admitted to herself. Despite what Buffy had told her, she simply couldn't understand -

All thoughts stopped as she entered her sister's room. With its brightness and warm atmosphere, it didn't fit the chilling tale Buffy had given her of a young woman and her undeniable rage. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she stood in the center, watching as the lights played off of the walls. Memories flowed through her head and she smiled sadly, remembering the warmth and kindness she had found. Willow had been more than just her sister… she had been her closest friend. Losing her was like losing a limb and after watching both Anakin and Buffy suffer such a loss she knew what it was like. Sighing, she turned to leave when she spied a letter lying on the bed. Hesitantly she picked it up, and saw that it was addressed to her. After a moment's deliberation, she carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dearest Sister;_

_If you are reading this then my allegiances have been made known. I can only guess that, in some way my so-called best friend was the cause of this. And if that is the case, then I am sorry. I wanted to tell you this in person, face to face, so that there would be no misunderstanding on your part._

_The reasons I have chosen to follow Dooku are varied, but I want, no, NEED you to know that neither you, Sola, or your parents were the cause. You took me in and loved me at a time when I was most vulnerable, and for that I thank you. I always have, and always will, consider you a sister._

_No, my reason for joining Dooku is two-fold. I don't believe the Republic is dying - I believe it is dead, and nobody has notified the relatives yet. There needs to be a change, a revolution, if you will. After all, nothing brings about change like violence and bloodshed. Just ask the communists._

_But most importantly, Dooku has offered me an opportunity to find the power I need to get home. I love you all dearly, but I'm tired of this place. I want to see my Xander again, to research with Giles, to hold Tara in my arms once more…_

_I am sorry if my departure has caused you pain, Padmé. I am sorry I couldn't be happy here. I'm sorry…_

_Goodbye._

Padmé crumpled the letter to her chest and felt her knees weaken. Steadying herself by gripping her sister's bed, she bent and cried over the loss of her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a planet far away, Masters Yoda and Windu stood in the Council chamber with Obi-Wan, contemplating recent events.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked of the masters. "It doesn't feel right."

"Become unreliable, Dooku has," Yoda pointed out. ""Joined the Dark Side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate," Mace added, and Yoda nodded in agreement.

There was a lull in the conversation while the three Jedi took that in. After a few moments, Obi-Wan spoke.

"I have to admit, without the clones, it would not have been a victory."

"Victory?" Yoda said skeptically. "Victory you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. Begum this Clone War has."

Once again, the three Jedi fell into silence as they all contemplated on what the coming months would bring.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa stood next to Chancellor Palpatine and Mas Amedda as they sod on the balcony that overlooked the deployment area. Below, massive Victory-class star destroyers sat on the ground, their hatches open as tens of thousands of clone troopers marched into the holds in tight military formation. A look of supreme sadness passed over the face of Senator Organa as he watched the ships prepare to lift off to war. But as he looked to the face of the Supreme Chancellor, all he saw was a look of grim determination.

* * *

In the Junior Senator's offices in the Senate building, Buffy quietly and efficiently packed up Willow's possessions into a small crate. She worked in silence, not really taking the time to look at what she was placing into the crates to avoid becoming emotional. She was perfectly fine with being coldly numb. And it worked - until she got to her desk.

Sitting on the desk was the framed sketch of Tara.

Buffy slowly put down the crate, and reverently picked up the sketch. She looked at the face of her friend's soul mate - of _her_ friend. Pressing a hand to her mouth, she felt the chill settle in. She fell slowly into Willow's chair, her hand moving from her mouth to touch the sketch of the beautiful face of a friend she realized she had forgotten.

Something damp fell into her lap and she lifted her metallic hand to brush the tears off of her cheeks, the mineral cold against her damp skin. A moment later, her chest seized and she lifted her hand again to stifle a sob. Everything came rushing back in one fell swoop – the loss of her friends, her sister and, most of all, the life she had left behind. Soon she could no longer see as the tears that had been threatening ran and for once she made no attempt to stop them.

* * *

And on Naboo, on a balcony overlooking the lake Padmé and Anakin stood, hand in metal hand as they said their vows in front of the holy man and the two droids. They soon finished, and they leaned into one another and sealed their marriage with a kiss.

**Finite**

_To be continued in Star Wars- Episode 3: Revenge of the Witch

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, I have been informed by my faithful reviewer Devine-Desire that FanFiction has recently changed the reviews around- now I can respond to each one personally. Actually, I'd have to, since responding in the stories is now banned, along with music lyrics and, soon, free speech.

Yeah, I'm a bit bitter. Sue me.

Actually, I have no problem with the new rule. And I can see their reasoning- it's hard to get an accurate word count on a story when half of the chapter is review responses. And there are people, like myself, who usually only read a story with a hefty word count per chapter. Add to that the fact that now it will only take me a few moments to upload the chapters now, instead of spending an hour typing out review responses, and I'm okay with the ruling.

However, I will not be able to respond to each review. I have very little free time anymore, between work and writing two stories (and planning a third- a Harry Potter/Firefly crossover). If I don't respond to your review, please don't take it personally.

As a final note- a lot (and I mean A LOT) of people complained about two things- Buffy loosing an arm, and Willow going dark. Let me respond-

Robo-Buffy: Shadow Master, one of my three wonderful beta's, pointed something out to me- Buffy hardly ever gets seriously injured in these types of stories. And she never looses a limb, or an eye, or anything. Now, I always intended for her to get the scar over the eye (and yes, it is supposed to mirror Anakin's), but late in the game I decided to have her loose the arm. Then Shadow Master suggested that she loose the whole arm. After a lot of deliberation, I went through with it. I felt that it added some gravity to the situation with Darth Traya, and it showed that Buffy isn't invincible. Not a popular decision, but you can't please all of the people all of the time…

Darth Willow: Man, and I thought I telegraphed this one. Everybody was surprised how suddenly and effortlessly Willow went dark. That it went against her character. That the only reason she snapped on Buffy was because of Tara. Never mind the fact that she explained that she turned to the Sith to gain power to get her back home to Tara. Never mind the fact that she was a Dark Magic junkie on the show, and the Dark Side of the Force would probably give her the same results as dark magic. Never mind the fact that she was pused to murder when the person who once owned her as a slave managed to capture her again and quite nearly whored her out to himself and his friends.

Willow has been going dark for two years. You never saw this because it was a part of those 10 years that I didn't really cover. For seven years she looked for a way to get back to Tara, and failed. For two years, she listened to Dooku as he taught her how to tap into the Dark Side, and she listened as Dooku wove a tale of lies about her best friend. Her mind and soul have been poisoned by Dooku, and she finally let that show through.

Sorry if I seem a little harsh here. It was just that a couple of reviews bordered on flames almost, so I am responding in kind.

Well, that's all for this story. Not sure when I'll start posting 'Revenge', but once I start, I hope to continue to keep it as a weekly story. And don't fret- I won't keep you in suspense for long.


End file.
